Pawn
by KurobaraIto
Summary: A third year in middle school boy named Hyoudou Issei met a foreign nun named Asia Argento. Thus, Hyoudou Issei's life was never the same again. Luckily he had something rare inside him, a Sacred Gear. In which Asia Argento incident happened two years before canon, and Hyoudou Issei was thrust into the supernatural world two years earlier. AU
1. Nobody Expected That

"Haah~ I wish I have an encounter."

Hyoudou Issei, a third year junior high said to his two friends. The three of them was lounging around near the riverbank, skipping the class they were supposed to attend. It was a rather sunny afternoon with occasional winds blowing.

"We all do, Ise. We all do," Motohama, the bespectacled man, replied to him. They were sitting under a large tree, with Issei laying down on the grass.

"Yeah… hey. I managed to find my parent's porn DVD stash, wanna watch it?" Matsuda asked his fellow perverts.

"Oooh! What a finding! Let's go to your house!" Issei shouted eagerly. He would be the Harem King, after all. It was his ambition.

"You idiot! My parents are home! If they found out that I am skipping school, I'll be dead!"

"So, what should we do to kill time?"

"I propose we sleep! The weather is nice, and under this tree, somehow I feel sleep…y…"

Both Matsuda and Motohama just watched when Issei went to sleep.

"What the hell?! He sounded excited before, how the hell can he feel sleepy?"

Motohama put his hand on Matsuda's shoulder. "I propose we prank him right now," he finished with an evil smirk, which was mirrored by Matsuda.

And thus, Hyoudou Issei found himself alone when he woke up, both his friends were not in sight.

"Huh?" he yawned. "Where's Motohama and Matsuda?" asked him to no one in particular.

When he noticed the sun was quite high, he went to the river to wash his face. It was when he noticed there was something on his face that was not there before.

"Dammit, Matsuda, Motohama. Luckily I went to wash my face first," he then washed his face, if he was only intending to freshen himself before, now he also intended to clean his face from the marker's ink.

What was a marker's ink doing on his face? Motohama and Matsuda apparently decided that his face needed a polish, and polished it themselves using marker.

* * *

 **Pawn  
A High School DxD Fanfiction**

* * *

"Sigh… I bet they were watching the porn right now… but in whose house? It's such a pain to go to both houses." Issei then decided to call his friends. Sadly they didn't answer the phone. So he mailed them curse words.

He took a rest on a nearby park, buying a canned coffee from the vending machine. However, before he could open the lid, he heard something. When he moved his eyes, it was to see a girl wearing a nun outfit sprawled on the ground. Cosplay was the first thing that came to his mind, but for the cosplayer to fall down on the sidewalk, either she tripped or was clumsy.

"Hawaa~"

When he approached her, he began to notice several things. Her white veil fell off her head, revealing her shiny blonde hair. Her big green eyes looked beautiful, creating a perfect sight for his eyes.

Doki

His heart skipped a beat.

"Um, are you okay?" he asked carefully, extending his hand. However, it seemed that the nun didn't understand him one bit. She began to speak in a language Issei couldn't understand. So a foreigner huh?

After she took Issei's hand, she managed to stand up, and bowed while muttering things in a foreign language. Issei took the time to observe the beautiful foreigner more, saving it into his brain. The foreigner then blinked, before a look of realization came to her face. Maybe she realized that he couldn't understand one bit of the sentences that came out of her mouth. She then blushed.

The sight of a beautiful foreigner blushing was something rare. Did God grant him his wishes? Could this be the encounter he wanted?

"Ah, here," Issei offered his canned coffee. The foreign nun stared at the thing in Issei's hand for a while before glancing up at him. "Here, it's for you," Issei extended his hand even more.

Reluctantly, the blonde nun accepted his offer. She then said something that suspiciously sounded like thank you, or maybe that was just him imagining being thanked by a beautiful foreigner.

However, she seemed to change her speaks into another language, English, if what he learned in school was right. And if he heard right, she had just spoken a thank you to him.

So he was not imagining it? She really did thank him.

Aaah~ what was he supposed to say if someone thanked him? Damn, this was the first time he regret not taking school seriously.

 _"Thank you too."_ He said which sounded like 'Sankyuutsuu'. The green-eyed girl tilted her head for a while, before giggling.

Issei's face reddened. So that was the wrong answer huh? Damn, he really regretted not taking school seriously. He swore to never skip English class again so that at least if he met another foreigner, he would not embarrass himself.

Issei motioned to a bench not far from the vending machine where he bought the canned coffee. _"Sit, there…"_ unconfidently, Issei said to the nun. Said nun then nodded, before she flashed a cute smile to him which made Issei's face redden even more.

Without words, the blonde opened the can and drank it, and made a distasteful face. She then looked up the writing on the can and before muttering something Issei couldn't understand after reading the writing.

Could it be that she didn't like coffee? Dammit Issei, you should have asked her first! It was what protagonist do in dating sims! No wonder girls stay away from him!

Because he was lamenting his advance, he did not notice that the foreign nun glanced at his face and saw the self-depreciating expression. She then drank it again, ignoring the bitter taste in her mouth, and swallowed it, before she smiled at him.

She couldn't understand why he had tears after she finished drinking it.

* * *

Striking a conversation with the Japanese schoolboy, Asia found, was not as hard as she thought. After the awkward introduction, which she tried to tell him her name and took him like three minutes before he understood that she was telling him her name, she finally knew the Japanese schoolboy's name.

He said his name was Issei Hyoudou. She found that while he couldn't understand Italian or advanced English, he could understand basic English. And by basic, she meant really-really basic English. So as long as she used basic English, they could converse.

 _"Do you know where church is?"_ she asked the brown-haired boy beside her.

The boy tilted his head, she found it cute, and so she giggled. Apparently it was a wrong thing to do because the boy averted his eyes and there was a red blush on his cheek.

So, she rephrase the word she used in her question, and also used a hand motion. She made a big square, then pointed at her cross. She could see the look of recognition on his face, before he nodded, and motioned for her to follow him.

She grasped his outstretched arm, allowing herself to stand up by pulling his hand. He then started to walk, leading her towards her destination.

On the way there, she heard someone crying. She stopped her walk, and by extension, his walk also. He turned his head towards her, and saw her looking at a boy crying.

She started walking towards the crying boy, intending to help the boy. She couldn't help it, it was in her nature to help someone. The same nature that led her to her situation right now.

She could see a woman was lecturing the boy about something, probably she was his mother. When she was close enough, she could see why the boy was crying, his knee was scraped. Without warning, she placed her hands above the scrap, and willing his Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing to heal the crying boy's knee. Gradually, the knee was healed up. The boy widened his eyes in awe, and saying something in Japanese that she couldn't understand.

 _"Boy, thank you."_

From behind her, she heard Issei Hyoudou said to her. Ah, so the boy was thanking her. She smiled at the boy, and patted his head.

 _"A boy needs to be strong to protect his parents,"_ she said towards the boy. She then heard Issei Hyoudou said something in Japanese towards the boy, probably translating her words.

She then stood up and began walking again. _"Mr. Hyoudou, let's go."_

He nodded at her, and led the way to the church again.

 _"What is that?"_ he asked her.

She just replied him shortly while smiling at him. _"A miracle from God."_

* * *

The sun had already set when Issei finished escorting the foreign nun towards the only church in the city. She made an offer to serve him some tea, but he refused the offer, mainly because he wanted to go home. His parents wouldn't believe that he was just escorting a foreign beauty. They probably thought that he was too perverted to do anything gentlemanly. Of course he was perverted, his dream was to be a Harem King, after all. But, he too, understood that helping someone in need was equally important as his dream.

But still, he couldn't believe what the nun did to the crying boy.

Magic? So magic exists in this world?

Before he could finish his thought, there was someone blocking his path.

"You."

The person who blocked his path was in fact, a handsome male foreigner with blonde hair and green eyes. He also wore a priest's clothing. His mind connected the man in front of him with the nun Asia Argento that he just met. But what? Could they be siblings? Both had the same hair and eyes. But, the thing that surprised Issei was not that. It was the fact that the person in front of him right now was talking in Japanese, a complete opposite of Asia Argento that he had just met.

"I suggest you don't involve yourself with Asia Argento again. You are just a civilian."

So he was partially right, this man had a connection with Asia.

"What are you talking about? Don't involve myself? I just showed her the way to the church, hell, we can't even communicate clearly because of the language barrier. Speaking of which, your Japanese is good. Who are you anyway? Her big brother or something?"

"We're not blood related, but I consider her my sister. It's sad to see her like this."

"Wait, what are you talking about? Has something happened with Asia?"

The man just lazily stared at him. However, for some reason he couldn't comprehend, there was something unnerving on his stare.

"It seems that I spoke too much. Anyway, heed my warning, don't get yourself involved with her ever again, it's for your own safety."

The blonde man then walked away, leaving a confused Issei.

"Wait! Is this about that magic thing? Are you from a secret magical organization?"

Hearing this, the man in the priest robe started to laugh, but something felt off in his laugh, like there was no amusement. "It's not magic, it's a _gift_ from God." Then he left without looking back at him.

Issei then began walking towards his house, his mind being occupied by what the mysterious blonde man just said.

* * *

It had been one week since Issei had met the foreign beauty. During that one week, his friends and teacher wondered why he seemed to take the lesson quite seriously for the first two days before ditching school again and only came back for English class. Like, he skipped school, and then just walked back to join the English class. Of course he got detention after that.

Today, coincidentally there was no English on his schedule, so he was free to skip the class. After spending the morning in the game center, his stomach decided that he should eat, so he left Motohama and Matsuda who were still playing in the arcade.

"Damn it, I should've eaten more in the morning. I didn't realize there was no English class today."

He rubbed his rumbling stomach. The game center and the fast food restaurant where he wanted to eat was five minutes walking, so he had to walk for a bit before he could fill his empty stomach.

He thought that he could read a book while walking, so he took a book from his pocket. It was a Basic English conversation, he bought it after his encounter with the beautiful blonde nun named Asia. He didn't know if his progress on learning was increased or not since he learned it by himself when he was not in class.

He found out that reading a book and fiddling with phone while walking had no difference. The hard thing to do was adjusting his focus on reading and memorizing and sometimes spelling the content of the English conversation book and his sense of surrounding, because playing around with phone required no memorizing and spelling.

That was the reason why he bumped to someone. He was too focused on his books that he tuned out his sense of surrounding.

"Ah, _sorry,"_ whoops, he apologized in English. "I'm sorry," he said in perfect Japanese.

 _"It's fine._ It's okay… Hyoudou-san?"

 _"Ms. Argento?"_

* * *

Who would've thought that his and Asia's mindset was the same? He certainly didn't. Turned out, when he was reading, he bumped into Asia, who was also reading. He was reading the Basic English conversation, and turned out Asia was reading "Guidebook for Foreigner" in Japan.

After bumping into each other, he then led Asia to a nice restaurant. Luckily he hadn't spent that much in the game center, so his wallet was not that empty. So instead of fast food restaurant that he intended, he decided that he should treat her to a nice meal.

Her confused expression when the waiter presented the menu was cute. It was a few seconds after she gave him a 'help me!' look that he barely explained what each menu was. In the end, Asia decided that she wanted pasta, she said when she had heard it was from Italy, and it reminded her of her home. Issei filed that information for later mentally. He himself chose the same.

The meal was nice, especially Asia's expression when she was eating. The hard drive in his brain surely will be overloaded with Asia's cuteness. Her surprised face when she tasted how delicious the pasta was, her beautiful smile when she wipe the sauce on the corner of his mouth, don't forget the giggle when she realized his face was red from embarrassment. All in all, Issei wouldn't trade anything in the world for the chance fate had given him to meet Asia again today.

After they finished eating, they walked until they arrived at the bench where they had sat one week ago.

" _It is truly a surprise for me, you are learning English because of me, I am flattered,"_ Asia started talking.

" _Ah… yes… you're welcome…?"_

Asia giggled when she heard Issei's response. " _Now it's my turn._ Good afternoon, Hyoudou-san."

"Woah! Your Japanese is good, there was still a westernish accent, but the pronunciation is good enough!"

" _I can't understand what you are saying, but thank you, or should I say,_ Thank you."

They lost in their (bare) conversation, it was a little hard for Issei to understand what Asia said, and vice versa. But that did not matter. That did not matter in the slightest for the two souls who found comfort in each other's presence.

For Issei, he had never understand love. Sure, he had crush before in his childhood, but after he began entering his adolescence, the lust for breast he had after that fateful day in the park keep escalating until it shrouded him in darkness. However, after meeting Asia one week ago, his mind kept going back to her when he least expected it. This maybe not something drastic like love, but he was sure that he felt comfortable in her presence. It was as if he didn't want her to go away. If one week ago someone said that he would felt comfortable with someone he barely met, then he would laugh at them, saying things like 'impossible', 'good joke', or something like that. But the truth was in front of his eyes.

But suddenly, there was someone interrupting their conversation.

 _"Asia, you need to go back."_

Asia's head moved towards the direction of the voice. " _Lady Raynare …"_

Issei who didn't understand what they were saying, since he suspected they were talking back in Italian, just stared at the caller in confusion. But soon, the confused expression on his face turned into a perverted grin, for the one who interrupted their conversation was a raven-haired girl wearing something akin to an S&M outfit, with a pair of black wings on her back. She was hovering above the vending machine, making her look more intimidating.

Wait, hovering? He shook his head. Yeah, maybe he was imagining it. More importantly, there was something better for him to do.

He tuned out the rest of the conversation because the sight in front of him was not something he could see every day, so he scanned and memorized her entire body to be saved into his brain. It seemed that he missed out a lot, because now he saw tears falling from Asia's eyes.

He couldn't let this be. He might not know what they were talking about, but judging from the teary-eyed Asia, it was not something good for her.

"Oi!" Issei called the hovering woman.

The woman seemed annoyed that her attempt on persuading Asia to go back so she could finish her plan was interrupted.

"Shut up, you damn cockroach! This is not your business!"

"Hi!" Issei had to jumped back a bit, a little frightened by the intensity of her voice.

After some talk between them which Issei still couldn't understand, Asia took a step forward before she stopped herself and turned back. "Hyoudou-san, thank you for today. It's been a fun day," she smiled at him. But despite the present smile in her face, Issei could see it in her eyes. She didn't want to go with the woman.

"Argento-san! You don't need to go!"

"Shut your damn mouth, you flea! You don't know anything!"

Now the insult got even tinier?!

"I don't need to know anything to see that she doesn't want to go with you!"

Impulsively, Issei grabbed Asia's hand and tried to run to the opposite direction. But before he even could take a step, he felt something weird happened in his stomach. Why was it so warm and painful and numb at the same time?

His body fell forward to the ground, but he could still clearly hear Asia's terrified scream.

"W-wha?"

There was a pool of blood on the ground coming out of his stomach. Eh? If he was not wrong, his stomach wasn't supposed to work like that. So was there something wrong with his stomach? Why were the pavements being made vertically? It wasn't supposed to be like that.

"Hyoudou-san!"

Opening his eyelids kept getting harder and harder.

" _Hang in there, Mr. Hyoudou!"_

He couldn't understand the last sentence, but from the voice, he knew it was Asia's.

"Ar….gento…-san…"

He tried to mutter her name.

"Yes! Yes it's me, Hyoudou-san!"

"It's… been a fun day…"

That was what he could utter before he couldn't keep his eyelids open anymore and his consciousness leaving him.

* * *

"It's futile, Asia. He's dead. You can't revive him," Raynare said to Asia when she saw her healing the lifeless body of some civilian she didn't bother to know the name of.

"I know! I know that Twilight Healing couldn't revive the dead," tears continued to fall from her eyes while she kept the green glow of her Twilight Healing going. "But I am hanging on the hope that he's still alive."

Hearing this, Raynare couldn't help but feel irritated. "Do what you want," She disperse the Light Spear she used to stab the schoolboy in the back. "I'll give you three minutes."

Three minutes later, the lifeless body of Hyoudou Issei was left alone on the pavement near a bench.

From behind the tree, a blonde priest whose name was Dulio Gesualdo nearly cursed.

"This is why I don't want you to get involved with her, you stubborn boy."

He then picked up the body and then put it in the bench, making it so that the passerby who saw the boy would assume that he was sleeping.

* * *

"W-where am I?"

When Issei opened his eyes, he expected to see the dark night, or the light from the moon. He remembered that it was already evening when he fell unconscious. But instead of the starry sky, all he could saw was fire surrounding his floating body.

Was his body on fire?!

He quickly scanned the rest of his body, but found no fire. The fire he saw was just surrounding him, not damaging him in the slightest.

 **[Hmph, at** **last** **we meet, my host.]**

"Wh-who is it?" Issei turned his head left and right, searching for the owner of the deep voice who shook him.

 **[Heh, it seems that this meeting is fated to be short. Don't go dying on me, my host.]**

Issei felt a strong pull on his entire body, pulling him out of the fire. He also felt the surroundings gradually changed from fire into a bright white light. Because he couldn't stand the brightness, he closed his eyes.

After several seconds of closing his eyes, he could feel the light had died down, and there was the starry sky he had expected before. He tried to stand up, but failed because he felt pain on his stomach. Subconsciously, he rubbed the place where he felt pain the most.

"No, this was not the time for this. I need to help her."

"Where are you thinking on going, boy?"

Not even one step forward, there was someone blocking his path. When he focused his sight, it was the same blonde priest he met one week ago. The one who told him to not involve himself with Asia anymore.

"Sigh, what did I say about not involving yourself with Asia anymore?" the blonde priest stared at him seriously.

"Let me pass, I have to help Asia."

"Do you even know one thing about her?"

Issei narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

The priest shook his head. "Leave. Just go home and forget about today. Do you even realize what state you are in right now? You're lucky you're still alive. Others in your position would have died, in fact, you've somehow come back from a situation where your heart had stopped beating. You're just a civilian, and you have no business with her."

"So what if I am?! Like you said I don't know anything! I don't even know the circumstance behind her transfer to Japan!" Issei shouted at the priest, his hands clenched into fists. "But you know what? I know she earnestly try to learn Japanese! I know she loved pasta after the meal we had at the restaurant, I know she is very sweet! Have you seen her eyes when that weird dominatrix woman talked to her? I didn't understand what they're talking about, but I saw the fear in eyes! She fears that woman! That's enough reason for me to help her!"

It was at this time that Dulio Gesualdo, the Strongest Exorcist in the Vatican clicked his tongue.

"Don't you dare spouting that to me! I watched her growing up! I watched her smile to everyone, even strangers in Italy and then earnestly helped them! I watched the smile that revolved around her! I watched her always trying to heal everyone, 'God's gift should be used for good' she said! And then what?! The church just exiled her just because she healed a Devil?! Don't joke with me! You who only know her for less than a day telling me that you understand her?! You don't understand anything!"

"Yes! I don't understand anything! But that doesn't mean I can't help her!"

"You're just a civilian!"

"A civilian that wants to help her!"

"I don't want to send you to your doom! Take a look at your stomach! There's a hole on your uniform! The Light Spear pierced you through from the back, but Asia healed it in exchange for herself!"

And true to the priest's word, there was a hole on his bloodstained school uniform. Issei clenched his fists even more. "All the more reason I have to help her."

Dulio inhaled the air, before releasing it. "If there's someone who has more reason to help her, it's me."

"Then why don't you?! Why are you still here?! Why don't you help her before she was taken?! All I see here is just a coward!"

"I have orders! The old man Vasco forbad me to openly show my face!" Dulio then unsheathed his holy sword. "And yet I want to help her! If there's someone who's angrier at the situation than you, it's me!" he thrust his sword to the ground in a fit of emotion.

"Then screw your orders! Go help her dammit!" Issei eyed the holy sword. "If you won't, then I will! No matter what you say!"

Issei with some difficulty managed to take the holy sword on the ground and then ran towards the only place he could think, the church.

"Hey! Boy! It's dangerous!"

Issei heard the priest's shouted, but he ignored it. He continued to ran, his mind never leaving the thought of Asia.

* * *

With a pant, finally Issei arrived at the church. He had just walked inside when he felt something behind him. Instinctively, he raised the sword on his grip, blocking another sword in the process.

"Well well, I don't believe it when that bitch Raynare said someone will come. Tch, I guess I was wrong, and I don't like it one bit. How about I decapitate your head and hide your body so Raynare won't know? Huh?! Sounds good doesn't it?!"

In front of him was a white haired man in a priest robe gripping a sword. The mad grin on his face actually made Issei scared a bit. The white-haired priest swung his sword, intending to slash his target's neck. But the blow didn't connect because Issei ducked and thrust his sword, which was deflected by the priest. The priest then kicked Issei in the head, throwing him to his left.

"Dammit."

"Haha, just you wait! I'll slash that neck of yours!"

"Stop it right there, heretics!" a loud, booming voice came out of nowhere, making the priest paused his action.

"Huh? Who're you? Show yourself!"

"I am the defender of the weak! The paragon of justice! The fighter of righteousness! I am the MASKED JUSTICE!"

Then a figure could be seen jumping down. It was a little hard for Issei to see the figure clearly at first, but after a while, the figure proclaiming himself Masked Justice had stepped in between Issei and the mad priest.

"The hell are you talking about?! Masked Justice?! That's just a cheap Tokusatsu mask you can buy from street vendors!" the mad priest started to shout something, but the Masked Justice ignored him in favor of Issei.

"Fear not, young hero. You can continue your journey to greatness, for I will be the one to stall him long enough for you to complete your quest."

It was right there that Issei's jaw dropped. Literally.

The masked justice was wearing the same priest robe as the blonde priest who talked to him. The voice was also nearly identical, while the Masked Justice's voice sounds deep, Issei could hear the similarities between the two voices.

In summary, this Masked Justice person was the blonde priest.

Issei didn't know why the blonde priest would do something like this, if he was not wrong the priest mentioned that he can't be seen, so the decision of wearing that mask was understandable.

Issei shook his head. This was not the time for thinking, he need to help Asia. He stood up and then started to run.

"Find a secret door, young hero. That's the hint I can give you right now."

While running, Issei nodded after hearing the hint.

The Masked Justice and Freed Zelzan then stared at each other.

"Now, I will defeat you, heretic! For I am the MASKED JUSTICE!"

"Cut the 'MASKED JUSTICE' crap! You're wearing a priest's robe, I'm not blind. You must be the representative of the church. Coming here to take Asia back huh?"

"What are you talking about? I am the MASKED JUSTICE!"

"You're just a delusional priest. And they think I am crazy when they have someone like you."

"Guh, you are formidable opponent. With just observation, you managed to deduce my identity easily. That's right. I am the church's SECRET WEAPON! I have been deployed here to help the young hero achieve his goals."

"Enough talk, I'll cut you into pieces then send your body back to those old crones!" Freed swung his sword. But for the second time that night, his sword failed to cut his target. The Masked Justice caught the sword with his bare hand and then crush it. Without warning, the Masked Justice swung his right hand. The right hand met with left cheek, and Freed's world became dark.

After several seconds, the Masked Justice opened his mask, showing the handsome face of Dulio Gesualdo.

"New record for me. Beating four people without swords, though three of them are Fallen Angel. Griselda won't believe it. Though this mask is not cheap… Sigh… the things I do for you, Asia. If that boy failed to save you, I'll beat him myself."

* * *

"Argento-san!" shouted Issei. He had found the secret door, it led into a corridor that he was right now. After running for a while, finally he could see a door.

"Argento-san!"

The sight that greeted him was burnt into his mind.

Asia Argento, the kind nun that he met was chained into a cross. Near her was the dominatrix-clad woman.

"Oh? The unimportant tiny little speck of dust is here? How do you arrived here? No, that doesn't matter. What's matters is I will attain the power!"

Issei tuned out the rest of her monologue. He was focused on the limp body of Asia who was chained to the cross. He approached the cross hurriedly. "Argento-san!"

Her body began glowing.

"It's over. It's over for her! Now I will have the power I seek!"

Issei's hand gripped the sword he borrowed from the handsome priest even tighter. Determination showed on his eyes. He was about to do something reckless. But so what? His gut hadn't been wrong tonight, so what was the harm in following his gut one more time?

So Issei swung the sword, trying to cut the chain holding Asia's body. Her body was chained in three areas, right wrist, left wrist, and ankles. He tried to cut the chain in her ankles first. With some difficulties, he managed to do it. The priest's sword was crazily sharp to be able to cut chains like that.

"What are you doing, you vermin!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to save her."

Issei then jumped and reached for the chain on Asia's right wrist. He managed to hang on that with his left arm, his right hand was holding the sword. But he couldn't manage to swing the sword in fear of accidentally cutting Asia, so he let go of the sword and with all his power, he pulled the chain.

"Arrrggh!" He nearly let go of the chain because the sudden pain entered his body.

"The ritual is still going on you brainless ape! You're gonna ruin it!"

Yes. Asia's body was still glowing. And now, he observed that his body, especially his left arm that was still holding the chain, was also glowing.

"Gaah!"

Somehow, Issei couldn't understand it itself, he managed to pull the chain, freeing Asia's right wrist. He let go and landed on his back.

BADUMP

His body jolted by a sudden shock. Then he shook his head and jumped towards Asia's left wrist, and once again pulled it using all his power.

"Arrrgghhhh!" He felt the pain again, but didn't care as there was still an objective.

"You-You idiot!" He heard the woman shouted, but he didn't care. The woman seemed frightened, but didn't do anything in fear of also ruining whatever ritual she spoke of.

Asia's body glowed even brighter, and the pain Issei felt doubled.

He had to do this. He had to do this! Ignore the pain! It was nothing compared to the stab wound he received from the woman!

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

(God, if you're real, then please let me save her!)

As if God heard his prayer, the chain broke.

He fell together with Asia as the glow died down.

He tried to stand up. His vision was wavering, but he still could see that somehow the dominatrix-clad woman's body was also glowing for a second before it died down.

"You! You fucking bastard! You ruined my secret plan to extract her Sacred Gear for myself! Who are you?!"

Issei shook his head.

"I am Hyoudou Issei! The man who will be the Harem King!"

"Harem King? What a ridiculous goal! Such a fitting goal for a fool like you. Now then, I'm sorry, but since I blabbed my plan to you, I can't let you live."

With his wavering vision, he saw her create the spear thingy she used to stab him before. For a moment, he panicked. What if that spear stab him again, making him feel the pain again? He didn't want that. He didn't want to feel that pain ever again.

But he heard a deep voice inside his mind.

 **[Don't worry. You can do it.]**

His hesitation was gone. He didn't know whose voice was that, but appreciated that. Reinforcing his belief to save the innocent girl, he stood up firmly as his vision stopped wavering. His two brown eyes was focused entirely on the figure of the black-haired woman in front of him.

 **[I believe in you, my host.]**

The woman threw the spear to him, with the same speed as last time.

BADUMP

 **[Now, say it with me!]**

"Bo **oste** d Ge **ar!]**

 **[Boost]**

Issei clenched his left hand. He took a step using his right leg, and the punched the incoming spear using his left fist that was glowing slightly.

The spear was destroyed into pieces.

But Issei didn't come out unscathed as the hand he used to punch the spear was dripping blood.

* * *

Raynare was shocked. Raynare was really shocked.

The civilian boy she had just killed, now managed to destroy her Light Spear.

She opened her mouth but didn't manage to spew any words.

What the hell was that?!

Why did his lower left arm glow for a while?

It didn't make any sense.

Normal humans were not supposed to be able to do that!

"You…" he started. "I don't know why you did all of this, or why you had to do that to Asia. For all I know, you could be doing it for the sake of someone else. For all I know, you could be doing it to help someone in need."

 **[Boost]**

He took a step forward, which in turn made Raynare took a step backward.

What was this?

Why did she take a step back?

Did she fear him?

No.

Fallen Angels were not supposed to fear humans!

"But, if you think that you can do it by trampling on someone, if you think that you can do it by taking Asia's rights, if you think that Asia is just a disposable pawn," he walked towards her now.

She wanted to take a step back, distancing herself from the boy in front of her, but found out that her leg froze in fear.

 **[Boost]**

"By the power Oppai, I will stop you!"

"What?!"

She couldn't comprehend what the boy was talking about. Wasn't he preaching? How did it become woman's breasts? There was no correlation between the two things!

She didn't find the answer as his fist was planted on her cheek, and her body was thrown several meters backwards.

With her wavering vision, she took another look at the boy, and saw something resembling a dragon's scale on his lower left arm.

 **[Burst]**

Was that a…

"Sacred… Gear…" she managed to utter before she lose consciousness.

* * *

Issei took another look at his left arm.

No, there was nothing wrong with it. His arm was still normal. So what was that? How did he managed to punch her that strongly?

Issei shook his head. There was something more important than that.

"Argento-san!"

He rushed towards her limp body, but suddenly he collapsed, all the strength had left his body.

"Ar…gento…san…"

He also lose his consciousness.

* * *

"Geez, why do I have to be the one who cleans up after everyone here?"

Dulio Gesualdo remarked as he drag Issei's unconscious body towards the same park where he put Issei's unconscious body before. On his shoulder was Asia's body. He refused to dirty her outfit, so he piggybacked her, and since he couldn't carry one more person, he dragged the reckless boy's body.

What a reckless boy, charging through a Fallen Angels' base. Still, he had to admit that the boy was courageous. Without the boy, who knew if Asia would still be alright now?

That didn't mean he owed him anything.

Sure, Asia was like a sister to him, and he didn't like seeing her suffer. But he didn't owe the boy anything.

But maybe, just maybe, if what he saw was right, the boy had potential. He had a potential to be an ally here, in a city under jurisdiction of Devils.

So with a heavy heart, when he had arrived on the bench, he wrote a short letter and placed it on the boy's pocket. He then left the area since he was not supposed to be seen.

* * *

"Ah."

Hyoudou Issei opened his eyes.

He glanced left and right, taking the sight to analyze where he was right now. What he saw pinpointed that he was in the bench where he left to save Asia.

"Argento-san!"

He suddenly realized. He stood up, but in the process, unknowingly the action made Asia fell into the bench hard.

"Eh? Argento-san!"

She seemed to be waking up, because she rubbed her eyes with her slender hands.

 _"Mr. Hyoudou?"_

"Argento-san! Thank goodness. I thought you're… you're…"

" _Mr. Hyoudou? Why are you crying?"_ Instinctively she wiped the tears on his face.

"I'm not crying… I just… I just have something on my eyes."

Asia smiled at him, even if she barely understand what Issei said.

" _Do you have place to rest?"_

Issei saw Asia frowned. So she didn't have any place to sleep huh?

"Well, it can't be helped then, _let's go to my house."_

Issei swore Asia's smile managed to illuminate the dark night.

* * *

Mr. and Ms. Hyoudou sat on their sofa in front of their son, Hyoudou Issei. The reason for this was because they wanted to have a serious talk with their son.

Why did they want to have a serious talk with their son? The reason for that was none other than the beautiful foreign blonde girl wearing a nun outfit that was sitting beside their son.

"Ise," Mr. Hyoudou began. "Where did you kidnap this girl?"

"How rude! I almost thought you were gonna ask me where did I meet her! But you jumped into kidnapping already?"

"Well, it's unbelievable for our pervert son to meet a beautiful girl that doesn't outright loath you," Ms. Hyoudou defended her husband's accusation.

"Argento-san here is a victim of unfortunate circumstance! And since we met before I thought I could offer shelter to her for a night or two since she's currently doesn't have any place to rest."

Said girl only tilted her head. While she had read the guide for foreigners, she still couldn't follow any conversation in Japanese. Japanese sure was hard.

"Um…" she uttered shyly. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Asia Argento… oh, in Japan you are supposed to say your last name first right?" she asked no one in particular.

Ms. Hyoudou's eyes sparkled. "You're so cute! It's decided, Ise! Asia-chan, you can stay here forever!"

"Hello, Mom? What? That's kidnapping!"

"Shut your ungrateful mouth, Ise. At least she's cute, unlike you."

Guh. That was a hard blow for Issei.

"How about it, Asia-chan. Would you like to live here? We still have the guest room vacant. We can arrange it into your room."

"Um, yes!" she shouted with enthusiasm.

Still, Issei thought. He didn't know if Asia's stay was permanent or not. That damn handsome priest was nowhere in sight when he woke up. He put his hands on his pocket, wanting to check his cellphone when he found a folded paper instead.

He unfolded it, and widened his eyes when he saw who had written it. "Mom, I'm tired. I'll go straight to bed."

Without waiting for their reply, he rushed towards his bedroom.

He then began reading the sentences in the paper.

 _To a stupid reckless boy whom I don't even know the name. (Yeah, you!)_

 _You're stupid. You're idiot. You're reckless._

 _But you d_ _id_ _save her, and for that I am grateful. Not that I'm grateful for your help, I'm just grateful because she's still around._

 _I'm trusting her well-being with you, don't ever think to betray my trust._

 _As I said, you have to take care of her, don't worry because I will handle anything the Church will try to do. Just live happily with Asia and don't involve yourself with the supernatural ever again, that's my advice to you. If someone involved with the supernatural wants to take her, just say that she's under the protection of the Strongest Exorcist._

 _Dulio Gesualdo._

* * *

 **Chapter I  
Nobody Expected That**

* * *

 **A/N: Surprise surprise! Damn, I need to write the next chapter of KoreAku, sorry for all the readers, but truthfully I haven't write it in the slightest. Instead, I wrote this! And yes! I managed to get more than 50 reviews for a single oneshot! Again and Again for the win! Though the story probably could be improved in many ways.**

 **This story was beta-ed by Bigreader in the Omniverse, thank you for your hard work!**

 **How was this? Was this interesting? The premise of this story is, basically Asia arc happened two years before canon, so a third year in middle school Hyoudou Issei was thrust into the supernatural world much earlier than canon, two years is a long time. And this idea was born because my other stories, What If Other Series' Hero followed TouMAN's way, I thought about Othinus and Ophis similarities (which has spawned a little oneshot called When the Dragon God meets the Magic God, check it if you want), I kinda wanted to make Issei who admired Touma for a oneshot there, but I can't think of any battle that fit.**

 **Then I analyzed DxD's novel volume by volume, and realized some interesting things. If I segregated the Three Faction into their own side, then Volume 1 is Fallen Angel side (Asia arc), Volume 2 is Devil side (Rias arc), Volume 3 is Angel side (Excalibur arc), Volume 4 is the meeting point of each side, Volume 5 and 6 is Devil side, Volume 7 is Norse pantheon side, Volume 9 is Youkai side, Volume 10-12 is Devil side, Volume 14 is Magician side, Volume 16 is Vampire side, well, I haven't read the rest, but you get what I meant right? And so I thought, why shouldn't I write a stories where Issei is just like Touma, you know, solving the problem of each side? It would be pretty interesting. Of course Issei is still a pervert, as it is his character. So this story was born!**

 **Did it feel rushed? I thought since this is the introduction of this story I should finished the arc in one chapter. This arc is Fallen Angel side. So who know what side would I write next? And also, since there's no way I can think about more problem/conflict for an arc for each side, I would really like your input for this story. Thus, I made a forum for this and the link is on my profile. Please participate since I need your ideas, since you know, I would like to elaborate on Greek pantheon, and Egyptian pantheon, and many other things if I can.**

 **One last question, why do you think the title for this fic is 'Pawn'?**

 **And I shut my laptop down while praying that the next chapter of this and KoreAku would be finished much much sooner.**

 **-KurobaraIto**


	2. A Normal Field Trip to Kyoto

It had been a week since Asia started living with him. His parents seemed overjoyed that Asia in their house. She was like the daughter they never had. There was still the problem of language barrier, it halted everything for Asia. So his parents enrolled her into a course of learning Japanese before she could enter school along with Issei.

As for Issei himself? His life changed.

He couldn't carelessly place his porn magazine and DVD in his room anymore. He had to hide it from Asia, which he didn't know why, loved to come to his room, and cleaned it whenever she could. Maybe she thought she was being helpful by helping his mother, well, he agreed that she was helpful, but he wished Asia would tone down her visit to his room.

Oh. He had just realized something. He couldn't invite Motohama and Matsuda for boy's night anymore. What should he say to them? A lie? No, he wouldn't be able to cover his lie. The truth? No, it'd hurt them more if he said the truth. A partial lie then? Yes, he could do that.

"Hey, Ise. What happened to you? You seemed tired?"

Motohama asked him when it was lunch break. Beside him, Matsuda nodded and pointed at him.

"Yeah, and you even go straight home after school this entire week!"

Issei slumped on his desk, he just opened and closed his cellphone over and over again, doing nothing in particular.

"Guys…"

"Yeah?" both Matsuda and Motohama moved closer to Issei.

"I think I got the gist of a married life, and now it seems so dull that I lost motivation… sigh…"

"Whoa, what happened, Ise?" Motohama took a seat directly in front of him.

"Tell us, tell us!" Matsuda also did the same.

"No, it's nothing."

"Come on! Don't just leave us at that!" Matsuda shook Issei's shoulder quite strongly, making Issei dizzy in the process.

"Ma-Matsuda, stop it. Okay, okay, I'll tell you."

The bald pervert finally stopped after hearing Issei's answer.

"Okay, Hyoudou-kun. Please tell us," Motohama fixed his glasses.

"One week ago, my mother brought an unfortunate nun whom because of a certain circumstance doesn't have any place to sleep. Now, she's intruding my freedom. I can't do anything when she's around. When I thought about it, that's basically a married life is about. You choose to live with some woman you either love or not, either keep things from her or share it with her, and other things! And yet, if you choose something wrong, then it'd impact your life forever! Basically, marriage is something that bound us males from our freedom! That's why I lost my motivation. If marrying one woman means restricting my freedom as a male, then what would happen if I have a harem?! God, I think I have an existential crisis."

Not even one second after Issei finished his sentence, Motohama put his hand on Issei's shoulder. "Hyoudou Issei… I have something that can soothe your hurting soul."

With a hopeful eyes, Issei looked at Motohama. "What is it, Motohama?!"

He then whispered to Issei's ear. "I have found a new secret peephole for the Kendo club."

Issei's downcast face slowly but surely softened, changed into a truly happy expression.

Matsuda patted Issei's back. "Ise, let's forget it and drunk in the heavenly sight that God has given us," he said with a gentle voice. Careful to not hurt Issei's feeling.

A look of determination shone in Issei's face.

"Come on, guys! Let's conquer those undiscoverable land!"

""YEAH!""

The three of them shouted enthusiastically. They took one step towards their destination. A land full of joy, a place full of happiness.

RING RING RING

But sadly, the lunch break was over before they even get out from their class. And somehow it seemed to snap the three of them.

"Hey, Ise. You said a woman moved into your house since a week ago? You bastard! You covered the first sentence with an act of having an existential crisis! You've seen her naked body haven't you?!"

It was Motohama who had completed processing Issei's words and came into the realization that Issei now was living with a woman.

"I haven't! Seriously! She kept intruding into my room and I never ever alone except in bath and when I sleep! I don't know why but she had tendency to clean my room! My heartbeat rate gone up every time she's in my room! What if she found my stash of magazine! You don't know first thing about having a non-related woman living with you!"

"You bastard!" Matsuda swung his hand towards Issei, which he managed to dodge by ducking. Issei then punched him hard in the stomach. But Issei was kicked on his butt by Motohama.

"Non-related?! Going to your room?! That's a clear invitation bastard!"

"No way!" Issei managed to stand up after being kicked by Motohama. "She's so innocent! There's no way that is some kind of invitation! She's a nun for God's sake!"

"Having a non-related nun on your house, and yet you still complained, ungrateful bastard!" Matsuda once again swung his hand, his fist clenched hard. It managed to find Issei's cheek, but Issei retaliated by throwing another punch to Matsuda's face.

"The sheer taboo of seeing her naked body should have made your heart go waku-waku you bastard!" Motohama joined them, and it quickly becomes a three-way fight despite the fact that Motohama and Matsuda were on the same side.

"Oi oi, shouldn't we stop them?" A classmate of them started to speak after seeing the fight intensified.

"I've called Sensei, hopefully they get called by the Principal."

* * *

 **Pawn  
A High School DxD Fanfiction**

* * *

"Honestly, I questioned myself." The Principal began his speech. In front of him sat three of the school's his most problematic students. Hyoudou Issei, Matsuda… huh, this was funny. He couldn't seem to recall what the other two's family name was. "Why haven't I suspended you yet? Or better, why haven't I expelled you yet?"

Their face was downwards. They didn't have the courage to face him directly.

"But then I remind myself, the reason why I become a principal in the first place. Hyoudou-kun, Matsuda-kun, Motohama-kun, do you know why I become a principal?"

They shook their heads.

"It's because when I was still a student, I saw my friends chose the wrong path. I am here, to guide the youth to the right path. This is my form of atonement for not doing anything when I was young. Hyoudou-kun, Matsuda-kun, Motohama-kun, I see my friends in the three of you, and I'll be damned if I don't do anything to guide you. Expelling and or suspending you will only make you choose the wrong path. That's why, I haven't expelled nor suspended you yet."

It seemed that his lie had managed to catch their attention.

"So now, I know that usually you were called to the teacher's room because of your perverted tendencies, but what's the matter this time? It's not usual for the teachers to wash their hands off you and leave you to me."

"Um," it was Hyoudou who spoke first. "It was a fight."

"A fight? Really? What's the reason?"

"Ise has a non-related woman in his house, but he's being ungrateful!" Motohama interjected.

"Not to mention he hasn't seen her naked body yet! What the hell, Ise!" Matsuda continued.

""But the worst part is… she's clearly sending you a signal and you didn't even take it!"" Both finished at the same time.

The principal just stared at their stupidity for a while before he muttered. "Seriously?"

The three of them then realized what they had said and their faces reddened.

"It's okay. It's better to be honest than lying. Though it seems unprofessional and unbecoming for a principal like me, but I have to say that it is stupid."

Their red faces became even redder than before.

"The rule states that I have to suspend you, but I'll refrain this time. Tomorrow is the third year's field trip to Kyoto, and I don't want to ruin your last field trip. If I found you doing perverted things to the female students there, only then will I suspend you."

"""Thank you, Mr. Principal."""

"Now, you can leave."

The three of them then stood up to left the room.

"Hyoudou-kun, Matsuda-kun, Motohama-kun. I have one more thing to tell you."

The three of them stopped on their tracks, their heads facing the headmaster.

"My story is a lie. I am not the one who didn't do anything for my friends. I am the friends. So, don't lose hope."

The look of admiration and determination on their face when they realized what the principal implied was worth more than any trophy his other students win.

They left the room with something on their mind.

And it was enough for him.

"Those three will be big in the future. That kind of look is not something you can easily find in students nowadays."

* * *

"Issei-san," a voice called him when he was packing things for tomorrow. From the voice, he could tell that it was Asia.

"Yes, Asia-san?"

"Um, I heard that you have a… a…"

Asia still struggled when facing an unfamiliar words. Honestly it was kind of cute when Asia didn't know the words to form her sentences.

"A field trip, Asia-san. Field trip," he replied with a smile.

"Yes! That's what I meant!"

"What about it?"

"Um… how long?"

"It was three days I believe. Why?"

"No, it's nothing."

There was an uncomfortable silence between them.

In a week after Asia's fiasco, they hadn't mentioned anything about supernatural things. Issei's first reason was that handsome priest's letter, and also because he thought she might be uncomfortable if he was the one who brought it up first. So he settled with waiting for her to speak up.

"Asia-san, is there something you want to say?"

"Um, no."

"I see," Issei said while continued packing his things for the trip.

 _"Why did you save me?"_

However he stopped.

That words which left Asia's mouth stopped him.

"Is there a reason not to?"

After he answered her, he continued packing.

"Wha-" His eyes widened.

He never expected to be embraced by Asia from behind.

 _"Issei you stupid! I left you because I_ _didn't_ _want you to get involved! I was afraid of what Lady Raynare would do to you if you intervene_ _d_ _… I was frightened when she stabbed you! I was afraid that the first friend I made_ _died_ _because of me…"_

Her words were too fast for Issei to hear completely, but he got the gist of what she said.

In short, she had been worried about him.

 _"It's okay, Asia. I'm here."_

He stroked her soft blonde hair.

"Issei-san stupid! You stupid!" she managed to let out while sobbing on his back.

"What matters is we're here."

In the end, she didn't let go of Issei even after she was asleep. Issei had to lay her on his bed before he could continue packing. He didn't take the bed though, there was Asia sleeping there, and no matter what Matsuda or Motohama said, he would never sexualize Asia in any form. It might be hypocritical for a man who wanted to be a Harem King like him to say that, but it was true. Asia was too pure to sexualize.

He ended up taking the couch for sleep. Luckily he didn't have to deal with his parents because he had to leave early for his field trip.

* * *

 _To D.G._

 _I want to ask the status of your 'true' mission to Japan, however that can be arranged for when you face me directly. For now, I will send a backup and possible partner for your 'mission' in Japan. Please wait for him before you start your mission. Be on your guard, there is a reason why I am sending a backup._

 _V.S._

Dulio Gesualdo read the letter for the thirty-something times, and he still couldn't ignore the last sentence on the letter.

'Be on your guard.'

Did the old man think there would be problems on his 'mission'? He was not a rookie. He knew how hard it would negotiating with the Youkai Faction before the Fallen Angels and or Devils moved. But why did the old man send a backup? He didn't need it. His 'mission' was negotiating peace treaty and possibly an alliance with the Youkai Faction, however, the true reason he went to Japan was to check up on Asia.

Speaking about Asia, he hadn't completely trusted the reckless boy, so his mind always wandered to Asia, worried about her. That damn reckless boy should protect her, he didn't want to hear anything bad the next time he visited Japan.

His pocket money was rapidly vanishing because of a hobby that he couldn't stop, so he really liked to go back to Vatican as quick as possible. And yet the old man told him to wait.

"Sigh, when will the backup arrive?"

"So the rumors that the Strongest Exorcist loves culinary is true."

While eating a dumplings he bought from a stall nearby, he took a look at the one calling him.

Neck length blonde hair, two swords hidden inside his priest's robe. Yep, this was probably the backup that old man Vasco sent. Unfortunately he wasn't familiar the person, "And who might you be?"

"I'm hurt that the Strongest Exorcist doesn't know me. Well, I suppose it's justified since I am not that high in the hierarchy of the church. My name is Paolo Marconi, it's nice to meet you. I am tasked to be your backup, the mission is to strike a deal or negotiating with the Youkai Faction in Japan right?" Paolo extended his hand, which Dulio took.

"Your Japanese is good. Dulio Gesualdo, as you know."

"Thank you, I've never been assigned a mission outside Italy before, so being assigned here with you is an honor. Maybe the reason I was chosen was because of my Japanese language skill. It's certainly not because of my combat skill."

Dulio threw the dumpling's stick into the trash bin, "Maybe, since the mission doesn't involve combat at all. Are you good with negotiation?"

Paolo shook his head. "In Italian maybe, in Japanese, no. And besides, I haven't looked up on the Youkai Faction, so I don't know what bargains would be considered beneficial or not"

"Anyway, since you're here, let's search for an inn."

"Actually I have found an inn, it's the first thing I do when I arrived at night on a mission like today. Let's go there, I have requested a room for you too."

The inn that Paolo chose was not that far from the center of Kyoto, but also not that close. Dulio thought the place was perfect, a Japanese-style inn, something that he secretly enjoyed throughout his life as a priest.

But even though he liked the place, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off.

Well, maybe it was the placement of the things or the rooms or whatever you learned at Feng Shui, and since he didn't know a thing about Feng Shui, he put that in the corner of his mind. There were more important things to consider, such as how to approach the leader of the Youkai Faction, Yasaka.

Yasaka was, to his knowledge a Nine-tailed Fox, and leader of Youkai Faction. She was reported kind, and Youkai Faction under her leadership managed to establish themselves as a strong faction, strong enough to be recognized by the other factions. Therefore, the best approach was of course without any threat and or something that could be insulting to them. It meant that he needed to choose his words wisely.

Still, he thought as he watched his backup for this mission, Paolo Marconi sleeping, he and Paolo had to think this through. He didn't know if Paolo wanted to add something, and he wouldn't like it if the negotiation was left fully with him. In his opinion, that would stint the growth of a person, in this case, Paolo.

He'd better have a briefing with Paolo as soon as possible.

With that in mind, he went to sleep, ignoring his mind that screamed there was something off.

* * *

"Hey, Ise. What do you think about our field trip?"

"What do I think? I think we have to refrain from doing stupid things. The Principal's threaten us, remember?"

"That's because of you though, Ise."

"What the hell! You two are the ones who suddenly attacked me, and you're blaming me now?!"

""Yes, you bastard!""

"Tch, some friends you two are."

"Well, friends doesn't betray each other! Like right now! What the hell, the cute Rena-tan is sitting beside you! You bastard!"

Issei, Motohama, and Matsuda were in the train heading to Kyoto. The class required each students to make a group of four. As the three were inseparable, they formed a group. Unfortunately, no one wanted to join them to be their fourth person. Well, it was understandable, since boys don't want to be associated with them and girls were disgusted by them.

So why was there a girl beside Issei? A cute girl named Rena to be exact.

The thing was, she was sick on the day of the group assignment. So unfortunately she had to join Issei, Motohama, and Matsuda's group.

She was currently ignoring the other three members of their group's conversation. No, she didn't want to take part in it.

Sakurazuki Rena. 'The cutest girl of their class' as dubbed by Motohama, Matsuda, and Issei. In truth she was just average middle school girl, or she'd like to think so.

With one hand on her cheek, she gazed outside the window, tuning their stupid conversation down, and sighed. "Why do I have to be with them?"

She was tuning out Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama's conversation, but she couldn't help but overhear some ridiculous thing. 'Principal's threat'? Really?

"Cough cough," she faked coughing to catch their attention.

"… I'm telling you, if she's trying to impress you by making you dinner, then it means that she's gunning for you, you dense motherfucker!"

"No way! She's trying to be considerate to our family because she's living there. You're just jealous and began thinking stupid things!"

…It appeared that they were absorbed in their conversation.

"Cough cough cough."

"Do you want me to bash your head? Because that's how you get your head bashed you bastard!"

"Bring it, you bastards! Hyoudou Issei never backs down from any challenges!"

…They hadn't heard her fake cough yet.

"Guys!"

"Let's settle this- um what?"

The three of them stopped their conversation and stared at her.

She realized that she had just shouted. She then closed her mouth and blushed.

The three of them seemed to restrain themselves from doing something, as shown from the expression on their face.

"So, what are you trying to say?" Issei asked her after he recovered from the shock of her addressing them.

"Um, what 'threat' are you talking about? The Principal threatened you?" she meekly asked, still embarrassed from shouting earlier.

"Nah, it's no big deal. We just have to refrain ourselves from doing anything that can be considered bad towards the girls, or the Principal will suspend or worse, expel us," Issei calmly answered her question.

"That's a big deal you moron! There's no life in not perving on girls!"

"Are you some kind of sexual harasser? Because I am not! I just admired female bodies in general and breasts in particular!"

…And they were lost in their conversation again!

Truthfully while she could care less about them, being ignored was kind of annoying. She had never been ignored by her friends before, and even if their relationship was just a little more than a stranger, but didn't exceed classmate, they were still known by her.

"Guys?"

"And yet you're still peeping on girls with us! That makes you an accomplice! Uh, what?" Matsuda who was shouting turned his head towards the voice.

Rena put her hands on her hips, and glaring lightly at them.

"I know that we have not talked even if we're classmates, but please don't ignore me, it's annoying!"

The three of them seemed to restrain themselves from doing something, for the second time. She wondered what it was.

"Well, sorry."

"Yeah."

"Me too."

The three of them said and scratch their heads at the same time.

"The truth is…" Motohama started.

"We've never conversed with a cute girl before, so we're kinda lost, and besides, Issei here is being a dense idiot just making us more agitated," Matsuda continued.

The two then turned their heads at Issei.

Issei felt their stares and asked, "What? I'm sorry, but I've conversed with a beautiful foreigner before. And I was just stating the obvious, she was just being helpful to my family."

"You bastard!"

"I'll kill you! I'll seriously kill you!"

They were lost in their conversation, again.

Seeing them, she couldn't help but giggle. She might not realize it, but the soft sound of her giggle made the three stop and star at her with a faraway look on their faces.

And once again the three of them seemed to restrain themselves from doing something

She caught them looking at her, and they turned their heads to anything but her with a red face.

People on the school always said bad things about the three of them, but here in front of her, she just saw three teenage boys doing their things. Well, what they did might be wrong if viewed from society's standpoints, but the three were better than what people said, and obviously were more than she thought.

And for the first time since they boarded the train, she looked forward to the field trip.

* * *

"Well, what are you guys doing? Sneaking off in the night like that."

Issei, Motohama, and Matsuda stopped on their tracks. They turned their heads, and saw Sakurazuki Rena standing behind them, her hands in her hips, and a knowing expression on her face.

"Um, Sakurazuki-san, this isn't like whatever you are thinking right now okay, isn't that right, guys?"

"Ho? Really? Then you won't mind if I tag along right?"

"N-Not really. We won't mind. Though, are you sure you want to?" Issei asked her.

She just smiled bitterly. Issei was referring to this afternoon, when one of their female classmates was saying things about her smiling and interacting with the known perverts. When she heard it, she really wanted to retaliate, she wanted to say that the three's company was not bad and definitely better than with her. But Issei prevented her from doing that, and with a bitter smile he led her towards their next destination.

"Let them think what they want. You three are good friends, and I prefer your company than people like them. Besides, I'm free to choose whoever I want to befriend, and if they can't accept me befriending you three, then I can't accept being their friends. It's as simple as that."

"""Ugu~"""

The three of them, Matsuda, Issei, and Motohama had tears in their eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"""Sakurazuki-san!"""

The three jumped, their intention was to hug the first female species who accepted them.

She dodged them, resulting in the three crashed onto each other.

"Ow, that hurts you bastard!"

"You're the one that jumped too high!"

"But you're the one who crashed onto me!"

"In your dreams you bastard, you're the one who crashed onto me!"

She smiled. This was what she choose. A genuine interaction between friends, where no deceits, lies, and fakeness showed. Today, the three of them showed her what a genuine interaction between friends was. Shouting at each other, blaming each other, punching each other, it sounded violent, but they never took any insult they threw to their hearts, and shared a laugh at the end. Their laugh was so carefree.

She wanted to laugh like that too.

Maybe that was why, she wanted to be in their company more and more, and this is one of them.

"Well, guys. Let's just do what you wanted to do. You promise to not do anything perverted right?"

"R-Right. We were just going to a nearby convenience store to buy snacks!"

"I know right?" she replied with a smile.

* * *

The trip back from the convenience store was silent. They had their own baggage, with Matsuda being the heaviest. One thing that should be noted was that everything they bought was snack, or cup ramen in Motohama's case.

Her baggage was the lightest, since snack time at midnight was bad for health, and for her figure. She might be average, but she'd like to think she had proportional body that was slightly better than girls her ages.

She heard Issei muttered something under his breath.

"What was it, Hyoudou?"

"Nothing, I just have a bad feeling."

Heh, such a worrywart, he was.

But that bad feeling Issei mentioned had taken roots in her heart. She was feeling it also. What could it be?

Suddenly she bumped into something, or someone to be exact.

"Hey, that hurts."

"I-I'm sorry," she answered.

"Hm? What's a cute girl doing at time like this with three losers?"

When she lifted her head, she saw a group of high schoolers walking towards them.

"Damn, this is what I've been feeling. I'll never doubt you anymore, my gut." She heard Issei mutter.

One of the high schoolers, she presumed their leader, placed a hand on her shoulder. "How about you ditch those three and spend your time with us?"

She did not turned her head towards the three, but she could feel that they were angry but frightened. Instead, she lowered her head.

"How about it, cutie?"

"Let go of me…" she muttered quietly.

"Hm? What did you say?"

"I said let go of me!" she slapped the leader's hand off her.

The band of high schooler's reaction was, of course: "You bitch! You'll pay!"

"Let her pay in advance then," Matsuda threw his baggage to the leader's face. Motohama took her hand, and Issei punched the leader in the jaw.

The four of them then ran.

Matsuda, Motohama, and she was running, followed by Issei who punched the leader first, effectively increasing the gap between them. But, the cost is that Issei was behind the three by quite a big margin.

"Slow down, Motohama, I can't run fast!"

"No way can we slow down! They are behind us! Hell! They are directly behind Issei! Ah, I got it!" She felt her body pulled by Motohama.

Eh? She was carried by him?

But Motohama was slowly slowing down.

"Dammit, I can't carry her anymore. Matsuda! Catch her!"

What?!

She felt her body in the air. And then she was carried by Matsuda.

It seemed that Matsuda was slightly more athletic than Motohama because he can keep his pace even when carrying her.

She then took a look at behind them.

Issei had a panicked expression on his face.

It was like he was running for his life.

His eyes then caught her gaze, and his expression changed.

He took a turn, making the high schoolers who were chasing him follow him.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

Was he doing that on purpose?

"Guys, Hyoudou took a different route!"

"What?!"

"That bastard!"

"We have to help him!" she shouted. But they didn't respond.

"Guys! We have to help Hyoudou!"

She was ignored again.

The two didn't slow down even one bit. They understood what Issei did, and they respected it.

For now, their objective was not running into safety.

It was bringing Sakurazuki Rena into safety, and Issei understood that.

The objective was decided the moment Matsuda threw his snacks. Issei understood that. That was why he took a different route, because they have to bring Sakurazuki Rena into safety no matter what happened to them.

If it meant that one had to sacrifice themselves, then it couldn't be helped.

They just hoped that Issei managed to get the high schoolers thugs off his tail safely.

* * *

 **Chapter II  
(What Should Have Been) A Normal Field Trip to Kyoto**

* * *

 **A/N: Damn it I need to work on KoreAku. This chapter was beta-ed by Bigreader in the Omniverse. Thank you for you hard work, without you this chapter would be a mess.**

 **So this is the second installment of Pawn. How was it? I kinda made an OC just for the Perverted Trio to have as friends. She probably won't matter much as her involvement is on the same level as Matsuda and Motohama. Seems like I love to make OC for Slice of Life moments.** **Also the truth is, I kinda want to write the four of them exploring many places on Kyoto but I don't know anything about them and too lazy to do research. Please forgive me!**

 **For those who want timeskip, or suggesting timeskip, cheers! I give you one week timeskip!**

 **Haha seriously, two years is long, and I want to use it to its fullest. That means no long timeskip as I present problems every time the old problems get solved. But in order to do this, if you have any ideas or question you can ask it in the forum, the link is on my profile, after all it's still a long way before Issei meet Rias and her peerage. So for those who wanted to see Rias, please wait, DxD needs more side character explored.**

 **People also stated that Issei gonna be OP when canon happens, truthfully I don't care about canon at this moments. Those of you who wants to see Issei stomp Raiser, or Kokabiel, or Vali or someone else, you might not get it in this fic for a long time.**

 **Also, when I'm writing the next chapter of this, it seems like it's shifting to a mystery tone. I have never write a mystery before, so please pardon me if it gonna be sucks. Can you guess why I said the theme is shifting towards mystery? Also, at the end of this arc, there's gonna be a little surprise.**

 **Regarding my question on the first chapter, the only one who guessed right is Lucem Yoru. You can see why on the next (or the next) chapter.**

 **And I shut my laptop down for now, while praying that the next chapter could be finished much sooner.**

 **-KurobaraIto**


	3. A (Not) Normal Field Trip to Kyoto

Hyoudou Issei was running.

No, unlike usual, this time he was not running because he was chased by the girls from his school. This time, he was running because he was chased by angry high schoolers who thought that they could get whatever they want, including Sakurazuki Rena.

Of course, he, Motohama, and Matsuda instantly decided to save her. Not only she was a great and fun person to hang out with, she also didn't discriminate against them just because they were perverts.

Things happened and he was chased by them. He then took a different route so that Motohama and Matsuda with Rena could go into safety.

Issei took a peek at behind, and squeaked. "Hiiiii!"

"Get back here you brat!"

"I'll kill you!"

The mob of high schoolers was still chasing him. He picked up his pace, and focused his eyes. He had to lose them.

But how? He was proud of his stamina, but even it was not unlimited. He would be tired in no time. He then saw a back alley, it seemed like a perfect place to lose them. Issei took a turn towards the back alley.

He didn't look back and just ran, full speed.

Eventually, he had to stop to catch his breath.

"Pant, pant, pant."

With his hand on his knee, Issei took a deep breath and took a look behind him.

"Ahaha, finally lose them."

He fell to the ground with a thud. He was still conscious, but he felt like he couldn't move his body at all.

Despite the fact that he was tired, it only took him less than five minutes to stand up again. Well, his breath was still erratic though.

"Eh?" Muttered Issei.

This was the first time he took details of his surroundings, having focused on escape before, and he was confused.

Where was this?

He turned his head left and right, and he couldn't see anything familiar even when he had strolled around them today.

He blinked, but his surrounding didn't change. The roads, the buildings, those all looked like something from Edo period, with how out of time those were.

Was he too focused on running that he had ventured into an unfamiliar territory? Now that he was focused on his surroundings, he felt uneasy. Somehow, he felt like he did not belong here. Like, he was not supposed to be here.

Finally he walked, though he randomly decided the direction, and still couldn't see anything familiar.

Crap, he was lost in Kyoto.

Fortunately, there was someone not far in front of him. He approached the person and tap his (or was it her) back. "Uh, excuse me? Where is this place? Is this still Kyoto?"

The man turned his head back towards him. "Yes it is. Why?"

"No, I just feel out of place here… are you sure this is Kyoto?"

The man nodded his head.

Now that Issei observed the man, there was something wrong with him. There was no way a normal human could turned their heads 180 degree!

"Whoa whoa whoa, you're not human?"

The man raised his eyebrow.

"Are you retarded? This place is Youkai Faction capital, of course I'm not human… you're human aren't you?"

"Um… yes?"

"You're not supposed to be here. My friend said that there's a problem. I don't know what problem is that, but from what I heard they don't act kindly with intruders."

Issei just looked helplessly at him. "So what should I do? And forgive me if it sounds rude, but what kind of youkai are you?"

"I'm a Rokuro-kubi, and you should go back to where you came or at least hide before the security forces found you and sentence you to Yasaka-sama," the Rokuro-kubi said while elongating his neck.

"Okay then, thank you for your help."

Issei then walked, trying to find something like a portal or gate.

Twenty minutes later, he found himself being cuffed and brought to a huge mansion with a shrine gate in front of it. The reason for it was apparently because 'Yasaka-sama ordered to capture every intruder from any background and brought them to her directly, no exception.'

* * *

 **Pawn  
** **A High School DxD Fanfiction**

* * *

Dulio Gesualdo and Paolo Marconi was sitting in front of Yasaka the nine-tailed fox, leader of Youkai Faction. They were currently discussing a possible alliance between the Church and Youkai Faction. However, from what Dulio gathered, there was another thing in Yasaka's mind even though she was quite receptive of their approach.

He wanted to bring that up earlier, but he didn't know how Yasaka would react. However, this time it seemed like she was relaxed, not quite tense like earlier in their discussion.

"Yasaka-san, forgive my bluntness, but it feels like your mind is not here."

He could feel Paolo's horrified gaze from beside him. Sorry, Paolo, but this had to be addressed, it was now or never.

"Ah, forgive me. There is a lot on my mind right now, however, I promise as long as we have agreeable terms, I would gladly accept alliance invitation. So now, as we are saying, what else would you like to add for the term?"

"I may be a little bold with this, but I would like the Youkai Faction to not ally themselves with Devil Faction or Fallen Angel Faction, as we three are enemies. Is that term acceptable?"

"I am sorry but we can't accept that term. We do not have any bad relation with them and some of my youkai even had summoned Devil before, so I can't exactly say that we accept. But if the alliance is going to happen, of course we won't interfere with the Devil Faction's problem except those that involve us, the youkai."

"Hmm, we understand. Is there any other term that you would like to name?"

"Yasaka-sama!" the Karasu-tengu called his leader. Dulio's attention was taken from the leader to her subordinate. "There's an intruder captured!"

"Bring him here immediately."

"But there's-" The Karasu-tengu might not pointed it directly, but even Dulio could tell that he was uncomfortable with the two exorcists. Dulio then began to stand up, but Paolo behind him stopped him.

"We haven't made a deal, we have only discussed the terms. The alliance hasn't even started yet?"

"We can discuss this later, for now, let just respect their privacy."

But a statement from Yasaka made Dulio frown and sat again.

"No, no, it's quite okay. We can continue after I finish my interrogation with the intruder. There's something I want to ask you anyway, and I think I can repay it by _having one term as you like that we can't refuse._ "

The last sentence made Dulio frown. Was the situation that dire that the leader's mind wasn't with them and asking for a favor? For now, he just sat and waited. Maybe there was something he could glean from witnessing her interrogation. After all, a Kitsune was known to trick humans, so there was a big chance that Yasaka would use everything on her arsenal to interrogate the intruder.

"Very well then."

The Karasu-tengu then motioned to his subordinate to bring the intruder in.

Normally, Dulio Gesualdo was a patient man, but when he saw the intruder that was being brought inside the room, he really wanted to bash his head to the nearest wall while shouting uncontrollably.

Why was the reckless boy here?! He was supposed to guard and protect Asia!

No, no. He needed to calm down.

"So you are the intruder huh? Coming here to finish your job?" Yasaka started her interrogation, meanwhile he saw the reckless boy just stared at her with a confused expression.

"Pardon?"

"I see you're playing innocent, but your act won't fool me. Normally with a situation like this I would explode, but I refrain from doing that. Now answer me, where is she?"

"Who is this 'she' you are talking about?" the reckless boy stupidly faced Yasaka eye to eye. Even he, the Strongest Exorcist felt pressured facing her eye to eye, because no matter what, he was still human, while she was a non-human.

Yasaka did not answered, she just stared at the reckless boy's eyes.

"Are you still playing innocent?" she finally asked back.

While Yasaka stared at the reckless boy's eyes, Dulio saw that the reckless boy was staring at Yasaka's chest, specifically her breast, and Yasaka felt that.

She loosen her kimono on the shoulder, giving the reckless boy a view of her cleavage. And the thing that made Dulio want to facepalm is that the boy's eyes shined excitedly.

"So, where did you take her?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, and frankly I don't care, but your oppai is the best!" he shouted excitedly.

Yasaka the nine-tailed fox pulled her kimono back to normal while sighing. "Do you truly not know anything?"

The reckless boy scratched his cheek and replied, "Um, I truly don't know what you are talking about. Where is this anyway? Some youkai said that this is the youkai capital or something like that, but… is this still Kyoto? Because it'll be bad for me if I am suddenly missing."

Despite her previous hostile demeanor, Yasaka answered the reckless boy's question with an amused expression. "Yes, this is still Kyoto. However, there was a barrier separating the youkai side and human side. How were you able to bypass the barrier?"

"Huh? Barrier? I don't remember passing any barrier, how do you know you're passing a barrier anyway?"

Yasaka just sighed while massaging her temple.

Sometimes Dulio forgot that the reckless boy was clueless about the supernatural world.

"Um, Kitsune-san," the reckless boy said. Ignoring the scream, 'It's Yasaka-sama for you!' from her subordinate, he continued, "I don't know what your problem is, and I don't understand any of these difficult words like barrier, and or youkai capital, but if you need my help, I will help you."

Dulio did not know what Yasaka saw in the reckless boy's eyes, but it must be something great because Yasaka nodded and then said, "Very well." She then faced Dulio and Paolo, and gestured them to approach her.

"Since I wanted to ask you two something, and the boy here… what's your name?"

"Hyoudou Issei," the reckless boy… no, Hyoudou Issei answered sharply.

"Right, and Hyoudou Issei here said that he wanted to help if he can, then…"

Unexpectedly, Yasaka, the nine-tailed fox leader of Youkai Faction, grovel to them.

"Please, please find my missing daughter Kunou-chan."

Nobody there dared to speak or move.

Even he and Paolo were frozen.

The silence was broken by the boy, Hyoudou Issei.

"Don't worry, as I said, I will help you. I will find her, hopefully before the day after tomorrow, since I'm only in Kyoto for three days."

"It's okay, I appreciate your help," Yasaka answered.

"Oh, it's the handsome priest! What are you doing here?" Issei pointed his index finger at him.

"I've been here since before you entered, you idiot," he replied.

"'I AM THE MASK-'Gfffufh!"

SHIT.

Oh god, he cursed.

No, that was not the problem here, he thought as he used his palm to cover Issei's mouth before he could spout anything about that.

"Hm? What are you saying? 'If you won't then I will!'?"

"NOOOO! That was embarrassing!" Issei shouted as he covered his face in shame.

He and the boy then stood up in front of each other.

"Let's not use blackmail to mock each other," offered the boy.

"Agreed," he replied.

Blackmail was dangerous.

Later, after Hyoudou Issei was escorted out from the mansion, Dulio asked Yasaka a thing that he was curious.

"Why did you drop your suspicion of him easily?"

Yasaka just gave him an amused smile.

"He's a pervert, and as much as I loathe to admit it, perverts always be honest when they are dealing with women who 'offered' to fulfill their desire. That boy was still green though, a loosened kimono and he already answered honestly."

Dulio just shook his head. "Well then, I think we should continue our discussion."

"Yes, we should."

* * *

""Ise!"" "Hyoudou-kun!"

When Issei arrived at the front door of the inn that the school rent for their trip, Motohama, Matsuda, and Rena was waiting for him there.

"Don't make me worry anymore! I thought you'd be full of bruises right now, Thank goodness you're okay," Rena said while crossing her arms and a pout on her face. "Right guys?"

"What? I know Ise. Somehow, he'll get out from that."

"Yeah," Matsuda nodded to Motohama's answer. "As much as I hate to admit, Ise is the best fighter between the three of us. That was why he was the one who struck that high schooler."

"Hah~, I have to admit I was lucky. I don't even know some parts of Kyoto, I thought I was gonna get lost. Anyway, shouldn't you all be on your room? The teachers gonna patrol right?"

"We're waiting for you, idiot."

Issei smiled when he heard the answer.

"Speaking of which, Sakurazuki-san. The women's room was far from here wasn't it? How did you avoid the teachers?"

Issei saw her body stiffen. The smile left her cute face.

"Uh oh," Matsuda scratched his head.

"You can't do it, can you?" Motohama fixed his glasses.

"Should we escort you first?" Issei offered her.

"Um," she nervously replied. "It's okay, I'll manage. Boys can't go into the girls area, it'll be bad for you guys."

Issei, Motohama, and Matsuda stared onto each other's eyes. They nodded.

"""So what?"""

"We already have bad reputations, adding one more is not gonna do anything to us."

"Yeah, it's yours we have to guard. If you're discovered going out after curfew, you'll be punished."

"Don't worry, we're gonna help you."

"You guys…"

"So, how about it?" Issei asked her.

She nodded, "Thank you for your help."

"Don't thank us now. Thank us when you have safely arrived in your room," said Motohama.

"Alright," the four of them, huddled. "Anyone read the brochure of this inn?"

"I have. From bird's eyes it's two stories square-shaped Japanese-styled inn with outdoor separated bath. The first floor are the staff's room and the boys room while the second floor is the teacher's room and the girls room," Motohama explained.

"Basically we have to sneak by the teacher's room to arrive at the girls room," Issei summarized.

"But wait! Does the female and male teacher's room mix? What the hell?"

Matsuda and Issei looked at Motohama, who fixed his glasses.

"This is indeed strange. If the male and female teacher's room separated, then the male teacher's room should be in the first floor. But where? We can easily passed them when we went out earlier."

"Could it be… we were watched since earlier?"

"No, no." Issei alleviate Matsuda's fear. "For now, let's assume that the male teacher's room is separated and thus is located on the first floor. Discarding the fact that we can pass them easily earlier, we still have to be careful."

Rena just watched the three of them planning their move with a dumbfounded expression on her face. Honestly, she was more and more intrigued by the three of them. Seeing the serious expression they made on their face while exchanging ideas about their plan brought a smile to her face. If only they showed this side of them to the school, they might have a good reputation, not the bad one they had right now.

"So what about it, Sakurazuki-san?"

"Huh?" she didn't pay attention to their plan.

"I'm asking your opinion about the plan," Issei stated.

"Huh? Oh… yeah! That's sounds great."

"Good, now that Sakurazuki-san has agreed, let us commence the operation!" Matsuda quietly pump his fist.

"Operation Homecoming, commences!"

* * *

In the end, they managed to escort Rena to her room without too much distraction and hassle. They passed the staff's room, the male teachers' room which smelled like alcohol, and quietly passed the female teachers' room before they arrived at the girls' room.

Right now the three which was Matsuda, Motohama, and Issei was on their room, laying down on their bed.

"Hey, Motohama, Matsuda."

"Yeah?" "Hm?"

"Sakurazuki-san… is a friend right?" Issei asked them.

Both went quiet. They didn't answer Issei's question.

In the three years since they became friends in middle school, not once, not even once had they had female friends. It was not hard to guess why, as they were perverts and sometimes skipped school. It was no wonder the girls always avoided them like a plague. And yet, despite knowing their reputation, during this school trip, Sakurazuki Rena had managed to worm her way onto their hearts.

It was not a special thing, Sakurazuki Rena was just not being judgmental and being there for them, mostly because she was in their group.

But even just that had moved the three's hearts, especially when she said that she prefered their company rather than her female friends. They didn't know why though, as that sentence alone drove them into tears.

"Hey, Motohama, Matsuda."

"Yeah?" "Hm?"

"Let's make a vow."

"What vow?"

"To always treasure her more than we treasure our porn stash."

"I agree," Matsuda answered.

"Well, me too," Motohama answered.

The three then fell asleep with a satisfied smile on their face.

* * *

The next day came. It was the second day of their three days trip. After visiting the famous temples in Kyoto yesterday, today was divided into two-halves. The first half was a continuation of visiting Kyoto's famous temple, and the second half was free time to visit whatever the students want but only in their groups.

Issei intended to use the free time to do searching for the missing Kunou-chan that the gorgeous Kitsune-san yesterday asked him. He had already gotten Kunou-chan's description from her yesterday, and he intended to use today's free time to its fullest.

He had intended to start asking people if they had seen a long golden-haired little girl wearing a kimono. Since Japanese people usually had black hair, someone who had unusual hair color like Kunou-chan could easily be distinguished. However, he realized that was too broad to be a starting point. He needed something more concrete and easily approachable.

Hmm, Issei thought. What could be a starting point for his investigation?

His mind replayed last night's events repeatedly, trying to find some clues as to Kunou-chan's whereabouts while he and his group were walking towards a souvenir shop.

It was at that time that Issei remembered something was amiss from Yasaka-san's explanation. Barrier. He was running from the high schoolers, took a turn at some back alley and ran full speed, then suddenly he bypassed the barrier separating normal Kyoto and the Youkai Faction's capital. He had no supernatural affinity as far as he knew, and even if he had one, it won't be something capable of negating the barrier so he could enter it. There must be another reason as to why he could enter the barrier.

For example, what if the barrier had a blind spot or holes so that some youkai can enter or exit the capital? It made sense, at least for him.

He needed to check the back alley where he managed to lose his pursuer.

Their group finally arrived at the souvenir shop as their first destination, Rena's request. She then immediately looking for some things to buy.

Seeing the opportunity, Issei called his friends. "Oi, Motohama, Matsuda, can you cover for me?"

Motohama just fixed his glasses while Matsuda sighed.

"Alright. But we won't be responsible if you're caught, okay?"

Issei nodded.

"And we won't lie to Sakurazuki-san either," Matsuda continued.

"I know."

"Then go."

Issei then left the shop. Yesterday's back alley was his destination.

Meanwhile Rena who was choosing some souvenirs caught the leaving form of Issei on the corner of her vision.

"Guys, where is Hyoudou going?"

"Don't know," was Motohama's quick reply.

"And you let him? Remember the rules? No separation in group! We have to go to places together! Why did you let him?!"

"Calm down, Sakurazuki-san."

"We know that what we just did practically spells trouble," Motohama started.

"But we believe in Ise, no matter what we said to him," finished Matsuda.

Rena just stared at both of them before she pulled her hair. "Ugh, I can't believe you guys!"

"Well, let's just go to the next place. Where do you want to go, Sakurazuki-san?"

She just glared at the two of them. "Whatever, don't blame me if he gets caught and reported by other students."

* * *

Issei retraced the path he took yesterday night, but he still hadn't found the barrier that was separating normal Kyoto and Youkai Faction capital.

What kind of barrier was it? He didn't know. He didn't know a damn thing about the supernatural. However, after seeing Yasaka-san grovel like that, he became determined to find Kunou-chan. A beautiful woman like Yasaka-san shouldn't do something as low as that. At least, that was what on his mind.

"Fuh, where was it? Where did I lose them? Was it on this intersection?"

It was when Issei approached that intersection that Issei felt uneasy, like he did not belong there. Like he was not supposed to be there.

But, unlike the uneasy feeling he felt last night, this time the feeling was not as intense as yesterday night.

His lips quirked upwards.

He began grasping the air. Since he didn't know what kind of barrier separated the normal Kyoto and Youkai Faction capital, he assumed that the barrier was like those in manga, a boundary field. By that logic, if his theory was right he should be able to grasp it, and find a hole. He was confident that his theory was right. Even when he was still in normal Kyoto, he still felt the uneasy feeling that he had felt before.

"Now to complete my theory… found it."

Issei's palm hit something invisible in the air. He then punched it several times.

"Kunou-chan is, like, ten years old from what Yasaka-san told me. So…" Issei lowered his hand, and found his hand went through what he assumed the barrier.

Without thinking, Issei entered what he assumed the barrier, and found himself in the outskirt of Edo period Japanese city.

"My theory is right, there's a hole in the barrier. Since the hole was not that big, but enough for a child to pass through, I can assume that Kunou-chan used it to go to normal Kyoto. However that hypothesis is unproven as long as Kunou-chan is still missing. So let's not dwell on that."

What was more concerning for Issei was not the fact that Kunou-chan had used that hole. It was the question of who had made that hole. Kunou-chan theoretically was not strong enough to make that. So who made it, and for what reason?

"Hey, you, dog youkai."

Issei called a passerby youkai. It was on a form of a dog, sadly his knowledge on youkai was not as advanced as his knowledge on breast.

"Huh? Who are you calling dog youkai? I'm a Sunekosuri you idiot!"

"What's a Sunekosuri? And you're a dog, do you even see your reflection on a mirror?"

"As its name suggest, Sunekosuri rubs itself on travelers' shin. Why are you calling me anyway?"

"I want to ask something," Issei crouched, leveling himself with the small canine youkai. "What do you know about that hole on the barrier?"

The Sunekosuri took a quick look on the hole, "Ah! So this is why I always feel something weird every time I pass by here. It leads to normal Kyoto right?"

Issei nodded. "Yes it is. Wait, you're saying you feel something weird?"

The Sunekosuri nodded. "Don't you feel it too? If your body is not accustomed to the outside of the barrier, you felt as if you do not belong there. Some youkai can resist that feeling though."

"I see… so do you know anything about the hole?"

"Like I said I only realized it just now. I don't know who made it or on what purpose it made since there's an official 'gate' if you want to go to normal Kyoto. Actually a lot of youkai also lives on the surface Kyoto and some even frequently uses the 'gate' to go inside and outside the Inner Capital, so it's nothing weird to see a youkai there."

"Yes, I see. So there's official 'gate' if you want to go to normal Kyoto. Does that 'gate' involves a lot of security check or something like that?"

"Yeah, too much bother so I never tried. I love the Inner Capital anyway, but…" the Sunekosuri answered.

Then it answered his question about who used it. Even though there's no proof, Kunou-chan definitely had used it before.

Still, the question of who made it and why Kunou-chan used it still remained.

"You're human aren't you? Investigating something youkai related?"

Issei nodded. "Yeah."

"Is there something I can do to help?"

"Hmm, actually yes. Can you keep quiet about this hole? And if you have time, can you keep an eye on someone who approached this hole?"

"I think I can, just come see me again later. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to interrogate Yasaka-san's closest underling. Revenge is sweet," Issei said with a comical but serious evil grin. With that, Issei waved his hand towards the Sunekosuri as he walked towards Yasaka's mansion.

* * *

Being a leader of the Youkai faction was tough, but she still managed to do it gracefully. Even her subject was satisfied with her leadership. Doing all the works as a leader was challenging, but as she had done it for several years, it felt normal to her now.

However, in the last ten years she always had someone to go back to. And that was her beautiful, cute, lovely, pure and innocent sweet little daughter, Kunou-chan. Oh how she loved her with all her heart. Why did she have to go missing right now?

"Kunou-chan…"

"Yasaka-sama! The human from yesterday came to us!"

Hm? "Which one?"

"The teenager one!"

That perverted boy? What did he want now?

"Send him in."

Her subordinate nodded and went to fetch the boy.

"Yasaka-san," the boy greeted her.

"Welcome, Hyoudou Issei was it?"

The boy nodded.

"Do you have any business here? My schedule is rather tight for the moment."

"I just want to ask, who is the one usually took care of Kunou-chan in your absence?"

"It's Karasu-tengu, why do you ask?"

The boy then shift his attention from her to the Karasu-tengu behind her.

"Karasu-tengu-san, do you know what places Kunou-chan usually visited in Kyoto?"

What?

"W-What are you saying?!"

"I also would like to know what you are talking about, Hyoudou-san."

"Eh? I thought you wanted me to hurry up, I'm searching for Kunou-chan here," the boy scratched his cheek. "Also, you said your schedule is tight, so I'm just stating my conclusion."

"What conclusion?! That's just nonsense! Yasaka-sama! Please kick this man out!"

Conclusion? So he did want to help her. No, if he had some kind of conclusion, then he had begun helping her. So what should she do? Of course lent him her hand, this is Kunou-chan they were talking about.

"I think I can reschedule. Just please elaborate on your so-called 'conclusion'."

"Yasaka-sama!"

And why did the Karasu-tengu being this loud and persistent?

"Right, so I was thinking about last night, you said something about barrier. Now I know my knowledge in supernatural things like you guys are non-existent, but in manga and games there's many kind of barrier and separation-kind barrier usually has invisible boundary. So I retraced my path from last night, and found the barrier. I was curious, as the barrier was impenetrable, I tried to punch, but my effort was in vain. However, how does a normal human like me manage to pass the barrier like last night?"

"Are you saying-…"

"That's right. The only possible theory is that there are holes on the barrier. I crouched down, and found myself able to go inside the barrier."

"How could there be holes on the barrier? There is no report on things like that!"

"But there is, and judging by the size it's frequently used by Kunou-chan."

"What? How could you think so?" There was no way her sweet little innocent, pure, cute, lovely and beautiful Kunou-chan did that!

"I asked a Sunekosuri nearby about some things. He said that there is an official 'gate' or some sort to go inside and outside, but it has security check or so. Kunou-chan was about ten years old right? When I was that age, I am a curious person, and I love to wander outside. But sadly the official gate between the youkai side and human side is heavily guarded and a young princess of Youkai Faction like her won't be allowed to go outside. What should she do then?"

"It can't be!" she turned her head towards her trusted subordinate, the Karasu-tengu.

"Yes! Unable to obtain something she wants, she cutely grabbed onto the Karasu-tengu and looked up to him with tears in her eyes!"

"My little daughter can't be this cute!" She shouted excitedly as she imagined the sight of her daughter doing what the boy said. Then she shot a glare towards the Karasu-tengu. "Why?! Why does it have to be you?!"

"Then the Karasu-tengu who can't resist her cuteness blew a hole on the barrier, thus allowing Kunou-chan to sneak outside towards Kyoto. That was why I asked you, what places does Kunou-chan usually visit in Kyoto?"

"Karasu-tengu," she said with a dry voice.

"Y-Yes?"

"Answer the question."

"Y-Yes! I don't exactly know where Kunou-chan goes to! I have a contact outside that usually accompanied her! However when Kunou-chan went missing two days ago, my contact didn't accompany her as she 'had some other things to do'!"

She looked at the boy and saw his concentrated look.

"Give him information about your contact."

"Y-Yes! Her name is Yukari, she is a Zashiki Warashi! You can find her here!" he scribbled some things on a paper and gave it to the boy.

The boy read it before slipped it into his pocket and stood up.

"Thank you, I'll go there now. I hope I can find her today or tomorrow as tomorrow is my last day here."

The boy known as Hyoudou Issei then sprinted towards the exit.

"Ya-Yasaka-sama? Why do you seem to take a liking towards him? Helping him like that."

"Take a liking towards him? Does it looks like that? Haha, but no. Remember, last night I was quite desperate that I even promised to take one request whatever from those priests. But that boy, I don't recall that boy agreeing to that, he was just some normal human, though I'm not sure about the normal part, stumbled into our problems."

"So you're indirectly using the boy to avoid the promise to those priests?"

"'Using' may be a strong word as he was the one who lent his hand first, but yes, if I can, I want to avoid the promise as that could be beneficial for them. Also, don't think you can escape my punishment."

"Hiiii!"

 **Chapter III  
A (Not) Normal Field Trip to Kyoto**

 **A/N: Surprise, it's me again. Okay, this is the next installment of Pawn, and in this chapter we have the conflict and the pieces of player. So let's wait for the next chapter to see the resolution (if the problem is solved in the next chapter). Anyway, there is really not much that I can say except enjoy the chapter. Oh, also, we have cameo from Sunekosuri and also Zashiki Warashi Yukari in the next chapter. For anyone who have read it, what do you think about it? Do you expected it? Those two are on the top of my favorite character tied with Hayabusa. Oh also, Yasaka's last statement is what I meant by Lucem Yoru was right.**

 **This chapter is beta-ed by Bigreader in the Omniverse, as usual, thank you for your hard work. Also I ask you guys who can and want to write an Omake about Operation Homecoming.**

 **And I shut my laptop down for now while praying that the next chapter can come earlier.**

 **-KurobaraIto**


	4. A Strange Field Trip to Kyoto

Jinnai Shinobu was leisurely watching the television. There was a news about some scandal, but he actually didn't pay much attention to it. He just watched the television because there was someone hogging his handheld console, and playing it like there was no tomorrow.

Moreover, he had just began playing his newest game too, what a bother.

Suddenly he heard the doorbell ring. This was weird, who would visit at evening like this. His family ran a brewery, and a famous one to be exact. The sake they produce was expensive, and people who bought it said that it was good, not that he had tasted any. (If he wanted to, he had to buy it himself!) Because of that, it could be said that his family was actually rich. However, they just gave him a small pocket money, so the people in his school never realized it except his friends.

"Wait a second!" he shouted.

He himself had to be careful. Usually the one who took care of things like visitors in the evening was his uncle, but he had moved out from the house. If he recalled correctly his uncle was a police officer in… crap, he forgot where.

He finally arrived at the door, and slowly opened it.

What greeted him was not a suspicious man. It was a middle schooler judging by the uniform. The brown-haired kid was panting in front of the door. Shinobu looked at the sky, and then he looked at the middle schooler again.

"Fuuh… sorry. Fuuhhh… is there someone named Yukari here? Ah," the kid took a look at a paper on his hand. "She's a Zashiki Warashi."

Hearing this, Shinobu palmed his face. What did that Youkai do this time? What trouble had she gotten into this time?

"That damn indoor Youkai… yes there is. Please enter the house, you can sit there," he pointed at the table.

Jinnai household was a unique house, because it was a Japanese styled house in the outskirt of large city, but it tried to emulate the feeling of a house in rural area with the thatched roof. Overall, disregarding the uniqueness of its structure, Jinnai household was a fairly normal house you could find in Japan. But, there was one thing though… for some reason, Youkais love to visit the household. Either once or frequently.

He headed towards his bedroom.

"Oi, Zashiki Warashi, there's someone calling for you in the living room. Is it one of your associate?"

The person or rather, the Youkai he called was Zashiki Warashi, a Youkai known for their child-like tendencies. The family in the house that they chosen had to care for them properly like the family's own children. Their appearance was usually a 5 to 6 years old child, and it was said that it brought fortune to the house it inhabited. The Zashiki Warashi in the Jinnai household was one of the Youkais living there. However, this Zashiki Warashi seemed like it was not the usual Zashiki Warashi.

"Eh~? What? Shinobu, we have an agreement to not disturb each other when we're playing right?"

The Zashiki Warashi took off her headphones, placing it on her neck. With one hand still gripping the handheld console, she turned her head to her caller.

"I know, I know. But someone is asking for you, and he also used your name, so I think he's sent by your associate or something since he's human I think. Anyway, he's in the living room."

 _Sigh._ "Fine," she handed the handheld console to Shinobu.

He smirked internally; finally, he can continue his game with no interruption.

* * *

 **Pawn  
A High School DxD Fanfiction**

* * *

Hyoudou Issei was waiting anxiously on the living room of the Jinnai household. He checked the time on his phone, and it was already evening. He had to get some information out of her, or else the trip to this place would be meaningless. He could have searched in the cities, where Kunou-chan was probably missing, but he chose to go here, the place where the Karasu-tengu said.

This better be useful, he thought.

"Good evening, to whom may I offer my time?"

Ah, the Zashiki Warashi was here.

Issei had intended to immediately ask about Kunou-chan, but when his eyes landed on the Zashiki Warashi, he couldn't speak. His mind thought many things about the sight of the Zashiki Warashi, but his mouth was opened, thus he couldn't speak.

In front of him, stood a stunningly beautiful black haired woman. Her red yukata was covering her erotic body that could make people drool.

"You-You're a Zashiki Warashi?!" He finally could move his mouth.

"Yes I am."

Goddamn that high schooler, keeping someone like her for himself. Well, at least Issei had saved her figure inside his memories.

"Uh, you are acquaintance of the Karasu-tengu, am I right?"

The Zashiki Warashi nodded. "What of it?"

"Then do you by any chance know Kunou-chan?"

"Ah, the cute little Kitsune. What about her?" As she moved to sit in front of him, he couldn't tear his eyes from her bouncing breast. Seriously, those things are huge, bigger than anything he had ever seen.

"She's missing. When were the last time you accompanied her?"

"Ah, she's missing? And for your question, it was three days ago."

"So two days ago, you didn't accompany her to the city?"

"No. Two days ago, Shinobu got a new handheld console and I played it all day long, so I couldn't accompany her. I guess that's when the cute Kitsune went missing?"

Issei put his hand on his chin, adopting a thinking position. So her statement correlated to what Karasu-tengu said. So he could assume that Kunou-chan went missing two days ago.

"Ah, Zashiki Warashi-san, can you tell me which store you usually visit with her?"

"Yes, I can. Please wait for a bit."

Five minutes later, Issei got another slip of paper containing the name of shops Kunou-chan usually visited.

"Thank you so much for your help."

"Oi, boya. I have a question. You're human aren't you? Why are you butting into Youkai's affair?"

"Youkai, human, whatever, I don't care. I am just helping them, is that wrong?"

The Zashiki Warashi shook her head. "Shinobu should learn something from you, growing up has changed him drastically."

Issei didn't understand what she was talking about, so he just smiled. "Well then, I think it's time for me to go."

The beautiful Zashiki Warashi escorted him to the door.

"Once again, thank you for your help."

"It's late. You should go back to your…" Issei felt her gaze on him, "to your inn."

"Nah, I'll try searching for this first," with that, Issei ran towards the city.

"Really, Shinobu should learn something from you."

* * *

Issei arrived at one of the shops on the list given by the Zashiki Warashi. It was said to be Kunou-chan's favorite taiyaki shop, and it seems that the shop was also everybody's favorite with how packed it was despite the evening time. So Issei entered the line and wait patiently. The reason he chose this one was because the other shops mentioned on the paper that he visited had already closed. It was a minor mistake to search for Kunou-chan this late.

When it was Issei's turn, he tried to converse with the waitress after he ordered some things, "Excuse me, have you seen a girl, this tall, and wears a kimono yesterday or two days ago?" Issei motioned Kunou-chan's height as being tall as his chest. He didn't exactly know her height so he took an estimation.

"I'm sorry I have a boyfriend already. Your orders are here, please make way for the next customer."

"Wait, please. Have you seen her yesterday or two days ago? Just answer me please!"

The waitress sighed. "You mean the little cosplayer? No, she didn't come here today or yesterday. I don't know if she came here two days ago or not, that wasn't my shift."

"Thank you."

Issei hurriedly went to the next shop mentioned on the paper while thinking about the waitress' statement. 'Little cosplayer'? Kunou-chan was known in this area by that moniker?

The next shop was surprisingly a furniture shop; did this mean that Kunou-chan was a frequent buyer here? "Excuse me," said Issei.

An old man came out to greet him. "Good evening, young man. What business do you have with this shop? We're closing for today. You can come here tomorrow."

"Ah? You're closing? Do you need any help moving the furniture?"

"Now that you mention it, my back is hurting, ohoho. Young man, can you help me move the chair to that room?"

"Yes. Don't you have any employees?"

"We have, but they have already gone home."

Thirty minutes later, Issei was sitting on the second floor of that shop which was also the old man's home, waiting for tea.

"Here it is thank you for your help, young man."

"It's okay, I like helping others."

"Now, what business do you have with me?" the old man sat on the opposite side of Issei.

"Yesterday, or two days ago, or three days ago maybe? Have you seen a girl, this tall, wearing a kimono? Oh, and she's also known as the 'Little Cosplayer' if I'm not wrong."

"Oh? You mean Kunou-chan? She's always visiting this little place every day, helping us sometimes, but lately, she hasn't visited this shop. I wonder why? Did her parents forbid her?"

"Yes, I mean Kunou-chan. Lately? When was the last time she visited this place?"

"It was three days ago, if I'm not wrong." The old man placed a hand on her chin. "Ah, if I recall correctly there was also one other young man visiting me, asking about Kunou-chan."

"Really? Did he give you a name? Or do you remember his appearance? No, no that's not important. When was this man asking you about Kunou-chan?"

The old man seemed to be thinking for a while before he answered, "It was three days ago. I don't know his name, but he seemed to be a foreigner. He was asking about Kunou-chan and what place she usually visited, he seemed like a good guy, and he wore a priest's robe if I remember it right, so I gave him information about her."

A priest's robe? That handsome priest?

"Thank you so much, really, grandpa. You helped me. I must go now, bye. I'll be visiting again next time."

"Be careful, young man."

Issei left the place with even more question. The handsome priest was involved since three days ago? Wait, wait, that wasn't right. Kunou-chan hadn't been visiting the place after her last visit three days ago. And the handsome priest asked about Kunou-chan also three days ago.

Normally, that would lead the handsome priest to be the kidnapper. But that wasn't right.

He remembered Dulio telling him yesterday that he had only arrived in Kyoto three days ago and he immediately sampled the foods. There was no way Dulio kidnapped Kunou-chan on the day he arrived.

But he had no way of knowing if Dulio was telling him lies. The two of them had started off on the wrong foot. Dulio might resent him.

In the end, his lead hadn't even narrowed one bit and had become broader instead.

"You're Hyoudou Issei right?"

"Ah?" Issei heard someone calling him. "Oh, you're the handsome priest's, I mean, Dulio's partner, right?"

"Yes, Paolo Marconi at your service. Fancy meeting you here. What are you doing here at night?"

"I'm searching the leads for Kunou-chan's kidnapper. What are you doing here, Paolo-san?"

"I am just strolling, taking Japanese's fresh air. Anyway, how was your search?"

"I'm close enough. I hope I can find her tomorrow."

"How close was it?"

"I know that Dulio MIGHT be the kidnapper, since the old man said that a foreigner wearing a priest's robe was asking him about Kunou-chan…" it was at that time that Issei took a full close look at Paolo. He had a foreigner's face, he also wore a priest's robe. And Issei didn't know exactly when had he arrived on Kyoto.

"You-!"

"You know too much."

The last thing Issei could remember seeing was Paolo's menacing eyes, before he fell unconscious.

* * *

"Ise hasn't been back yet. I wonder where he is."

Motohama leisurely commented to Matsuda, who was making instant cup ramen for both of them because they were waiting for Issei.

"You don't think that something like yesterday's night happened again, do you?"

Rena had gone back to her room earlier, they didn't want to do another Operation Homecoming, with a heavy heart, Rena left the waiting for the two of them.

"I don't doubt that he's in trouble right now, but I doubt we can do anything about it. Remember, Ise was always like that, solving his problem on his own when he's got us with him."

"And yesterday's night was more proof of that," Matsuda started.

"That he valued himself less than he valued our friendship," finished Motohama.

"Dammit Ise, if only we can see what's on your mind."

* * *

Dulio was waiting in front of the still closed famous taiyaki shop. Despite being in Kyoto for four days already, he hadn't had the time to sample all the food there. It was mainly because of his task to negotiate with the Youkai Faction. The negotiation was not something that could be finished in one day. The other reason was because his tight budget. Still, he was curious about this famous shop. Yesterday he had heard from several passerby that the queue for this shop was long.

Before the negotiation even finished, he had to do more things. Finding the missing daughter of Yasaka the nine-tailed fox. Unexpectedly the reckless boy who had saved Asia before was there and offered himself to help.

What a stupid reckless boy, diving headfirst into the supernatural world. He bet the boy didn't even know anything about the supernatural world.

His own investigation hadn't born any fruit. That was why today he wanted to meet with the reckless boy to exchange information. But there was one glaring problem. He didn't know how to contact the boy.

He didn't have the boy's phone number, and they didn't promise to exchange any information. That was his mistake; he should have spoken with the boy before they departed.

No, actually. After they departed he had immediately gone out of his eyesight.

So he could only mutter one word.

"That reckless boy…"

"Hey hey, did you hear, this taiyaki shop was famous in this area, you know?" Behind him passed three middle schoolers, and he went back to waiting for this shop because what he heard was none of his business.

Wait, they were wearing the same uniform as that reckless boy!

He ran towards the three and tapped them on their shoulder. The reaction was funny, the first, glasses wearing boy was spooked and jumped forward. The second, bald boy immediately turned and jumped back. And the last, the only girl turned her head and tilted it.

"Oi, oi! There's a foreigner tapping our shoulders. What should we do?!"

He heard their whispering.

"I don't know! The only one who knows English in our group is Ise!"

"Wait! Sakurazuki-san's grade while not perfect was good right, so…"

The two boys turned their attention towards the girl and then they hid behind her back.

"What are you two doing?" the girl demanded.

"We can't speak English, your grades are good, that's enough for a conclusion isn't it?" the glasses boy fixed his glasses.

"No way it is! Why are you leaving the foreigner to me?! It's true that my grades are better than average, but English is my worst subject! It's what brought down my grades! If there's no English subject, my grades would be better!" the girl whispered back.

"We can't speak English, neither can you. So it's enough for a conclusion isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"""We're screwed."""

He couldn't help but smiled. "Excuse me," he said in perfect Japanese.

"Whoa, he can speak Japanese?!" the bald boy looked surprised. "What should we do?!"

"Answer him idiot!" the girl shoved the glasses boy forward.

"Um, can I help you?" nervously the boy asked.

"Where do you come from?" Dulio asked them back. He needed some background information of the boy. "Your school I mean."

"A-Ah… we are from Nagami Private Middle School… we're here on a school trip."

"I see," he nodded while closing his eyes. "Then, do you know Hyoudou Issei?"

"Y-Yeah, we're his friends."

"Can I meet him now? I have something to talk to him about, it's important."

The three middle schooler looked at each other in the eyes, as if contemplating something. It went for several minutes before they nodded at the same time.

"Please don't say this to anyone, but Ise hasn't been back to the inn since yesterday noon. We even waited for him last night but he didn't come back," the glasses boy turned his head down.

Great. Now the boy was missing as well. The situation had gotten a little bit more complicated.

"I see, thank you for your help."

"No problem."

"Have a nice day," he smiled at them. However, instead of smiling back, the boys reaction was just glaring at him with evil eyes while the girl was gushing. What did he do?

Now came another problem.

What should he do? Start searching the boy? Or continue searching for the missing little fox youkai? It was obvious.

The boy was not important at all for his negotiation with the Youkai Faction. For now, he should go back to the Nine-Tail's mansion and ask for some clarification about little Kunou. If Hyoudou Issei was there, then he was lucky. If he was not, then the reckless missing boy was not his problem.

So he headed towards the Nine-Tails' mansion. However, he could not see Yasaka there.

The guards said that she was brought by his companion, the other foreigner priest to see her daughter. Apparently, Paolo had managed to find the missing daughter.

That was odd.

Did Paolo managed to find her last night? Why hadn't Paolo reported it to him yet?

His mind was full of question as he began a search for his companion.

* * *

Fire.

Issei realized that it was just like that time. There was fire surrounding him, blazing around, but it did not burn him. His body was floating as he tried to reach something in the air.

 **[We meet again, my host.]**

This voice again… whose voice was it? Whose voice was it that he had heard during the fight to save Asia? Whose voice was it that dispelled his doubt and filled him with courage?

 **[It was mine.]**

This voice could also read his mind?!

 **[Look above you.]**

So Issei did and he gasped.

A massive reptilian form covered with red scales, fiery eyes and broad wings was eyeing him.

 **[Pleased to meet you, I am Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons.]**

Issei opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

 **[Do not be surprised. I have always been sleeping inside you. Several times** **,** **I woke up and saw you. I am interested in you.]**

"God, that sounds gross," was the first thing came out from Issei's mouth.

 **[…Yeah… forgive me.]**

"So… I have a huge dragon in my imagination? No, no, this is not the time. I have to wake up, and tell Yasaka-san that I have found the kidnapper! I can't believe that Paolo Marconi is the kidnapper. Does the handsome priest know? Is he the one ordering him to do it? Dammit."

 **[Calm down, my host. I am sealed inside your Sacred Gear, the Boosted Gear, one of the thirteen Longinus-tier Sacred Gear.]**

"Yeah, yeah. You can spare the exposition for later. I have to wake up now. Bye."

Issei closed his eyes, and opened it after several seconds.

"Um… why haven't I woken up yet?"

 **[Hahahahahaha, you're a funny host. First, you helped a complete stranger with a conviction. Then, you doubt yourself. And now you helped another stranger. Is there something wrong with you?]**

"That doesn't matter right now, I'll tell you anything you want later, and you can tell me anything you want later. First I need to tell Yasaka-san who the kidnapper is!"

 **[Fine then, we can talk when you are conscious. Just summon the Boosted Gear.]**

After that, the dragon's form became blurry for Issei to see before the surroundings became too bright to open his eyes.

When Issei had regained his consciousness, he couldn't see anything.

"Eh? I'm conscious right?" He slapped his cheek.

"Ouch. Definitely awake." He tried to grasp something in the darkness, but couldn't feel anything. Uh, what was the dragon's last word? Summon the Boosted Gear? How?

Issei stood up, but his head hit something. "Ouch. Ceiling? Ah right, my phone!"

He used the light from his cellphone. "It's a cramped place," he determined after he highlighted the place where he hit his head. He brought the light forward. Then he gasped.

"Who would leave a little girl in a place like this?!"

His mind then processed what was in front of him.

"Kunou-chan?!"

Then this place was…

"That bastard Paolo Marconi!"

Issei hit the ceiling above his head in frustration.

"Why was I letting my guard down back then?! No, no use getting angry here."

Issei took a deep breath, before he shouted, "Summon!"

Nothing came out.

"Uh, let's see. If I remembered it right, the weird sensation when I saved Asia was from my left hand…"

He focused all his power to his left hand.

"Summon! What was it name again…? Ah, Boosted Gear!"

A glow of light covered his lower left arm. After the glow died down, his hand was not a normal human hand anymore. It was covered with a red gauntlet that looked like a lizard's limb, specifically a dragon's arm.

"Whoa, cool."

 **[Isn't that right, my host?]**

"Whoa, you can speak outside? I thought you can only do it when I'm unconscious. No no no!" Issei shook his head. "There's more important matters in front of me!" Issei then shook Kunou's body.

"Kunou-chan! Kunou-chan! You have to wake up!"

 **[It's no good, my host. From what I see she was put into a deep sleep using a spell.]**

"Damn. Okay then. Dragon, I need light, and by light I mean very bright light. Can you do it?" Issei asked the gauntlet. He felt like being an idiot, asking something towards his own arm.

 **[Who** **do** **you think I am? I am the Heavenly Dragon, Ddraig! Such simple thing is easy for me!]**

The green-colored jewel on the center of his backhand began to shine. Greenish light illuminated the cramped room.

"Where do you think the door is? No one can put something inside with no enters or exits."

 **[Try searching for a gap between the walls.]**

Issei did what he was told and after some times he found what the dragon meant. "Hey, Dragon, I found it." Issei then took several steps back, before he tackled the wall.

The wall was actually a sliding door, Issei realized.

What greeted him outside the cramped room where Kunou-chan was being held was a normal bedroom for a Japanese-styled inn. Huh? That was weird. So the cramped room was actually a rather big closet in the bedroom.

 **[My host, look at the door.]**

Issei looked at the fallen door and saw several papers being stuck to the inner door. There were weird characters on the paper that Issei thought was not alphanumeric nor Japanese characters.

 **[It's a rune.]**

"Rune? You mean magical runes?"

 **[Yes, I don't know what's written though, it was not written in Old Welsh.]**

"I don't care. Let's bring Kunou-chan to Yasaka-san now."

Issei picked up her body and carried her bridal style and headed towards the mansion.

* * *

When Kunou regained consciousness, she expected to see herself being held captive, with her body being tied with rope and all, because the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes and fell unconscious was the evil smile of the blonde foreigner.

However.

Why was she feeling warmth? And also, she felt that her body was not being tied with rope.

Slowly, she opened her eyes.

And came face to face with a handsome teenager several years older than her who had a caring look on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay."

"That's a relief," the man smiled. It was a charming smile that made Kunou's heart go wild.

What was this?

Why did she feel like this? It was like a butterfly flying inside her stomach.

She then realized that the man was carrying her.

"Where are we going?"

"To see your mother."

"Mother…"

That was right. She came to this situation because she thought that she could go outside alone. That wasn't her fault! She was a big girl! She should be able to go outside the capital alone! She was familiar with the road! She knew the shop! And yet… and yet…

Tears started gathering on the corner of her eyes.

"Mother…"

"Don't cry," the man said. "You're a big girl."

She wiped the tears with her hand, and sniffed. "I want to see my mother…"

"You will, I promise."

She knew that the man carrying her was a stranger, she knew that her mother said to be wary of any strangers. However, the warmth she felt earlier, it was very comfy and she wanted to feel it again.

She hugged the man, grabbing his clothes strongly.

"Don't worry. The bad man is away."

When he mentioned the bad man, she gripped even harder on his clothes. The memories of her kidnapper coming back full force.

"Hey, now that you're awake, want a piggyback ride? Kunou-chan?"

That words managed to gain her attention. She had never experienced a piggyback ride before. Her mother doesn't want to do that, because she always 'having a bad back ache', and none of her mother's subordinate ever complied her to the request. They said it was improper for a princess to have a piggyback ride.

"I want to do it!" she said enthusiastically.

The man stopped and let her down. She then hopped onto his back. "Yay!"

"Ahahaha, be careful, don't move too much, or I can't balance myself."

After nearly one hour of walking, with Issei sometimes entertained Kunou to take her mind off her kidnapper, finally they arrived at the mansion.

"Karasu-tengu!"

Kunou ran towards her bodyguard in tears.

"Ku-Kunou-hime?!"

She hugged the Karasu-tengu and cried on him.

"I promise you! I won't be a bad girl anymore!"

They kept their position for a few more seconds before Issei asked something.

"Where's Yasaka-san?"

"Eh? This is strange, that priest said that he had found Kunou-hime and brought Yasaka-sama with him. But Kunou-hime was here with you," the Karasu-tengu said.

"Damn, Kunou-chan, can you please stay here?"

"Hey! Don't curse in front of Kunou-hime!" the Karasu-tengu scolded him while closing Kunou's ears.

"This is bad! The one who kidnapped Kunou was Paolo Marconi, one of the priests!" He refrained from saying that Kunou's mother might also be kidnapped in front of her. It seemed that the Karasu-tengu got the underlying message.

"Go!"

Issei nodded and began running from the mansion.

"Karasu-tengu, who is he? Why did he save me?"

"He is just a human, Kunou-hime. As for his reason, I can't say that I know it. Even I think your mother doesn't understand the reason why he accepted your mother's request. However, from the result, I can safely say that he is sincere."

Kunou didn't move her eyes from the retreating figure of the human who had saved her.

"Do you know his name?"

"Hmm, if I remember it, he had said it last night… Ah! I remember his name!"

"Tell me."

"Hyoudou Issei."

"I see…" Kunou trailed off while touching her chest on the place where her heart was supposed to be according to her tutor.

* * *

When Dulio began searching for his companion, he would never expect to end up seeing his companion inside a People-clearing field.

"What's wrong, Dulio Gesualdo?"

Several meters in front of him, stood Paolo Marconi, with an unconscious Yasaka on his feet.

"I couldn't help but notice we're inside the people-clearing field. Where did you place the runes?" He tried to divert Paolo's attention.

"Do you think I would easily give it to you?"

"Stop this at once. We won't get any deal by showing our dominance towards the Youkai Faction."

"Enough talking. Now that you see my intention, I can't let you go." Paolo unsheathed his sword, and began taking some swings.

Truthfully, Dulio hadn't gotten his intention. Why would Paolo take Yasaka as a hostage? His mind then connected what was in front of him and what was happening in the Youkai Faction.

"Don't tell me you are also the one who kidnapped Yasaka's daughter!"

"You got it right, Dulio Gesualdo."

"Manipulating the events behind Youkai Faction's distress… Is that truly your intention?"

Paolo didn't reply.

"Who would gain a benefit from manipulating quite a strong Faction who is established here in Japan? The Vatican obviously wouldn't get any benefit if Youkai Faction was wrecked by their own members."

Again, Paolo didn't reply.

"But of course, there's one group who would gain benefits if the Vatican couldn't get an ally in the Youkai Faction. However, the existence of said group is merely a rumor. But after seeing you here, I can't help but think that said group really exists."

Only now did he understand Vasco's letter.

 _Be careful, there's a reason I sent a backup._

He mistook Vasco's words. He thought that he should be careful in Japan, when the truth was, he should be careful around the backup, which is Paolo. There was a reason why Vasco sent a backup, he thought it was for the worst case scenario that could happen, when the truth was, by sending the backup, the situation worsened. He thought Paolo came to be his backup, when the truth was, Vasco sent Paolo to show his true nature.

"Church Liberation Movement. A rumored group of priests and exorcists who couldn't stand the way the church is now, and want to liberate the church. I never thought that it really existed."

Paolo just kicked Yasaka's body lightly, to show that he still had the situation under control.

"Don't say anything more. Do you want me to seriously kill the woman here?"

Dulio unsheathed his sword.

"I usually never want to seriously consider killing another exorcist. However, you are a traitor to the order of the Vatican. Thus, I can mercilessly kill you."

"Just try if you want."

Dulio ran towards Paolo, and swung the sword at him.

* * *

 **Chapter IV  
A Strange Field Trip to Kyoto**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello Hello! It's been a long time since my last update! I'm sorry for the wait but here it is! Originally I want to finish the arc on this chapter, but I thought it's better to make it to be two parts, and finish the arc on the next chapter.**

 **This chapter is beta-ed and edited by Bigreader in the Omniverse, many-many thank you to him for correcting my mess.**

 **On another note, we started this chapter with Jinnai Shinobu. If you don't know, Jinnai Shinobu is the main character of the Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village Light Novel, one of my favorite Light Novel by Kazuma Kamachi, author of A Certain Magical Index/Toaru Majutsu no Index. If you haven't read it, then read, it's good. Its last volume will be released in this December if I recall correctly. And the best character is Hayabusa. That middle-aged guy got a middle-schooler harem, as expected from Kamachi.**

 **What do you think of this chapter? This is my first time writing mysteries, also I added ZashiWara character because it's a mystery novel. Oh, and one more thing, Bigreader said that this Issei acted more like Shirou from F/SN than actual Issei. Well, what do you think? Personally, I visualized Touma rather than Shirou while writing with the occasional Shinobu act, maybe I'll do Quenser (fuck that Qwenthur romanization! Quenser is my headname for him) silly act in later arc or… I can do Quenser-Heivia duo with Issei-Saji! Mwahahahaha.**

 **Oh yeah, I only follow Heavy Object this season, and so far J.C. did a** ** _bad_** **job at adapting it. Quenser-Heivia is still fun though, and I'll drop it if it butchers the Penguin scene. Mark my words!**

 **And I shut my laptop down while BRAINSTORMING for the next chapter.**

 **-KurobaraIto**


	5. A Dangerous Field Trip to Kyoto

"Hey, Ise still isn't back yet?"

Motohama approached Matsuda and Rena who was talking in the lounge room in the inn where they stayed.

"He hasn't. That stupid idiot."

"I'm worried about Hyoudou-kun," Rena spoke her thought. "Especially after that blonde foreigner asked about him."

"We do too, Sakurazuki-san. However, there is a more pressing matter now." Motohama sat beside the two. "This evening, we'll be going back. If Sensei realize that Ise is missing, we'll be dead."

Matsuda nodded. "What shall we do about this matter?"

Motohama fixed his glasses. "If only we could do something to make Sensei not call Ise's name."

"Um…" Rena spoke hesitantly. Instantly the two's attention was towards her. "What if we use Toono-kun?"

Motohama and Matsuda shared a glance. "What does the Handsome Toono had to do with Ise's disappearance and Sensei's call?"

Rena gave a deadpanned stare towards the two of them. "Really? You two are friends with Hyoudou-kun and never realized that his voice is similar to Toono-kun's voice?"

"His voice is…" Matsuda trailed.

"Similar to Ise's?" Motohama finished.

""Thank you, Sakurazuki-san!"" both of them made a gesture to hug Rena, but she dodged them once again. It made them hug each other.

"What the hell, stop hugging me you bastard!"

"You're the one clinging to me! Unhand me!"

Rena giggled. No matter how many times she saw the two fight, it was still funny because the two never meant it. However, she couldn't help but think that she had done something so wrong that nothing can atone for her. She shook her head. That was probably her imagination.

* * *

 **Pawn  
A High School DxD Fanfiction**

* * *

In retrospect, she shouldn't have trusted that man's words so easily. But what could she say? The man had said that he had managed to find his missing daughter, of course she would comply with his request to follow him.

Slowly, Yasaka opened her eyes. She saw the Strongest Exorcist, Dulio Gesualdo, panting while using his sword as support.

So they weren't in league with each other, huh?

Yasaka tried to stand up, but she felt the sole of a boot on her back, pushing her to the ground.

"Oh? What is this? Has the guest star woken up? Good day to you, lady."

"Strongest Exorcist… was cornered?" her voice was full of wonder and confusion.

"Don't count me out," Dulio stated. "I know I'm not as good as others on close combat, but even I know the basics of it and can apply it now."

"Say that when you can strike me. You haven't even scratched me once," the other Exorcist that she had never bothered to remember the name of said towards the panting Dulio.

She saw Dulio glare at his opponent. "What kind of enhancement did you put upon the rune? No, what kind of field is this?"

"Do I look like someone stupid enough to blab them to my enemies?"

"So you do consider me as your enemy. I don't need to hold back then," Dulio placed his sword down and prepared to summon his Sacred Gear, Zenith Tempest.

"You keep saying that you don't need to hold back, and yet, I'm still here." Yasaka felt her back was being pushed to the ground again.

"What kind of field is this? This isn't a normal people-clearing field!" Dulio shouted.

Yes, what Dulio said was true. This was no normal field. After all, her all powerful self had been easily subdued by a normal looking exorcist. She may not be in the top tier level of strength, but she couldn't become the head of Youkai Faction with just looks and blood.

"Have you realized it yet, have you realized what kind of situation are you in?"

She saw Dulio kneeling. His sword was forgotten.

What…

What was happening? Why was the Strongest Exorcist kneeled down?

"Why… Why can't I summon Zenith Tempest? Does this field have some anti-Sacred Gear properties? This is the first time I'm facing this situation. What is this feeling? Why am I feeling so weak? What kind of field is this?!" Dulio roared. He was the Strongest Exorcist, having one of the thirteen Longinus, the Zenith Tempest, from birth. He grew up to be powerful and later the strongest exorcist. This was an alien feeling for him.

"I suppose since you had guessed it right, I can answer it. Yes, this field had been enchanted with anti-Sacred Gear properties. That's it though. Don't expect any more explanation."

"I see…"

"Now, I actually don't want to kill you, you know. With you being the Strongest Exorcist and all, it'd be bad for us if Fallen Angel Faction or Devil Faction attacked us and there's no you. And I can't actually kill her because it'd be bad for the relation between the church and Youkai faction. Not that I like killing anyway. However, this does raise the question. What should I do now? Victory is within my grasp."

And yet, even though he said all that, even though he boasted all that. He knew one thing.

If he didn't manage to find a way to incapacitate Dulio, quickly, without leaving his position since he didn't want to lose Yasaka as the hostage, then he'd lose. As long as Dulio is within the boundary field, he wouldn't be able to summon Zenith Tempest. Also, this field incorporate a unique rune that would drain the strength of whoever inside as long as they met the condition. The condition for the strength draining runes to be activated was, for someone to make unnecessary movements.

That was why he could easily incapacitate Yasaka and took her hostage.

The thing was, he didn't know the extent of the boundary field. He was afraid he would trigger the condition somehow. The one who lent the runes to him never gave him any guidebook.

But this also played to his advantage, as long as Dulio thought he had full control of the boundary field.

His thoughts halted when he sensed a presence behind him. He dodged the swinging arm and swatted the one who attacked him.

His eyes widened upon seeing the one who attacked him.

It was the boy, Hyoudou Issei. The unknown factor in his plan.

He never expected the Strongest Exorcist to know some random Japanese teenager. And if Dulio knew him then there must be something special that he saw in him. That made him cautious and even decided to eliminate him early.

How?

He might not be that proficient at using a sleeping spell, but even he won't butcher a simple spell like that. So how had this kid managed to break himself out of it so quickly?

Could this kid have immunity against magic? That was something special that might be spotted by the Strongest Exorcist.

By just showing himself to Paolo, the boy had already destroyed his carefully executed plan.

* * *

"Hey, handsome priest, you're strong right? Why are you kneeling on the ground?" Issei asked Dulio. The dragon had said that he was entering a boundary field and he should prepare for anything. He hadn't prepared for something like this though.

"This field has an anti-Sacred Gear properties… I couldn't summon Zenith Tempest…" was Dulio's weak reply.

"Speaking of which, I found Kunou-chan. Let's get Yasaka-san from him."

"Easy for you… to say it like that…"

"I found her inside a rather big closet on a nearby inn. Do you know anything about that?"

Dulio's mind began working.

Nearby inn. Big closet. Hidden. Undetected. Boundary field. Anti-Sacred Gear runes.

"Reckless boy, does he use some kind of characters written on a paper? By using I mean he sticks them to some kind of place."

"Yeah… do you know something about it?" Issei replied.

"There's no mistaking it, it must be some kind of concealing runes. I never had any thought to search for Kunou in our inn these past days, he must be using a kind of concealing runes meant to keep her location undetected by everyone except him."

That man… to use something like that to hide Kunou's location…

"…say, you said that this field has some kind of anti-Sacred Gear mechanism right?"

Dulio nodded and Issei continued.

"Then cover me for five to ten minutes. I promise Kunou-chan I'll bring her mother back, and I'll see it becomes reality."

Issei then exited the field and leaving Dulio's view.

"That boy, running away, huh? Good choice. After all, he was just a civilian that you know wasn't he?"

Hm? What was with Paolo now? He hadn't boasted anything before the reckless boy's arrival? What could he possibly gain now?

"I don't know about that. I would say that he might surprise you, but I'm not sure he would. But if I say yes then I lied."

Whatever the reason for Paolo's sudden interest, he would use every opportunity to stall for time. Hyoudou Issei clearly had some kind of plan. He didn't know what kind of plan was that and he had no assurance on whether the plan would work or not.

However, he was taught to have faith by the Church.

And now he was placing his faith on the boy's shoulder.

* * *

 **[So what is inside the boundary field, my host?]**

"Don't play dumb with me. You can see it yourself, can't you? You've said that before," Issei answered Ddraig while running towards the inn where he found Kunou.

 **[Maybe. What are you doing now?]**

"Since I can't summon Boosted Gear inside the field, I am now working to bypass the anti-Sacred Gear properties of that field."

It piqued Ddraig's interest.

 **[And how would you do that?]**

Issei furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not sure if it would work, since I'm not even knowledgeable on supernatural things. However, if this works, would you lend me your strength?"

 **[Why should I?]**

The dragon asked perhaps with a tinge of amusement on his tone. He wanted to know his host's answer. His current host was interesting, far more interesting than his previous hosts.

"To give back a child to her mother."

Now that was something worth fighting for.

 **[Consider it done.]**

"Thank you," Issei replied.

He expected his host to answer something like 'to be a hero' or 'to defeat the culprit' or others. However, his answer had a nice ring to it. It wasn't something heroic, it wasn't something vengeful, it wasn't something big. But it was great.

Issei finally arrived at the inn, and he went to Dulio's room through the window.

 **[What are you going to do here, my host?]**

Ddraig asked Issei. Issei slapped one of the rune from the inner side of the closet door towards his lizard-like gauntlet. Using his willpower, he de-summon the Boosted Gear. He saw the rune also disappear alongside his Sacred Gear.

He smiled.

"Boosted Gear!"

 **[What are you doing? De-summoning and then re-summoning the Boosted Gear like this…]**

Issei's smile got even wider when he saw that the rune was still on the Boosted Gear.

"Ready to go, Dragon?"

 **[You haven't even explained it to me, my host.]**

"The boundary field has anti-Sacred Gear properties according to the handsome priest. That means I can't summon you inside it. And the handsome priest apparently also has a Sacred Gear and he also can't summon it." Issei began his explanation as he ran towards the boundary field location again.

"The most obvious way to deactivate the anti-Sacred Gear properties is to destroy it, right? However, I don't know anything about supernatural so I can't exactly do that. I don't know why the handsome priest hadn't done that, but I won't ask." Ddraig nodded at Issei's explanation.

"But then the handsome priest said something about the rune on his inn is some kind of concealing rune. So I began thinking… what would happen if I stick the concealing rune to my Boosted Gear? Would I be able to summon the Boosted Gear inside? The field has anti-Sacred Gear properties, but it won't recognize my Boosted Gear as a Sacred Gear because of the concealing rune. That's why I told the handsome priest to stall for me."

Ddraig began to laugh.

 **[Hahahahahaha! I don't know if it would happen or not as I don't recognize this rune. However, I give you my permission to use my power to its fullest. Also, call me by my name, Ddraig.]**

Issei began to smile. "Okay, Ddraig. You can also call me Issei, but my friends usually call me Ise."

 **[Nah, I'd rather call you Partner if you allowed it.]**

"You can."

It was the start of a beautiful partnership, Ddraig could see that.

* * *

When Issei entered the field again, he saw that Dulio and Paolo was at stand still.

"Handsome priest," he called.

"Reckless boy," Dulio acknowledged.

"Thanks for stalling. Now I'm ready." Issei took a step so he was beside Dulio, opposing Paolo.

"What exactly has you done?"

"Now or never…" Issei raised his left arm. "Boosted Gear!"

With a shining light, it appeared. Boosted Gear, one of the thirteen Longinus Sacred Gear, covered Hyoudou Issei's lower left arm.

It surprised everyone inside the field. Dulio, Yasaka, and most of all Paolo was shocked that the civilian somehow managed to bypass the anti-Sacred Gear properties of the boundary field.

"How…" Paolo, too stunned to speak, was only managed to utter one word of confusion.

None of them understand how did Hyoudou Issei managed to do that. However, Yasaka and Dulio would not question it.

"I see… The stage is all yours, reckless boy," Dulio took few steps back, letting Issei took the spotlight.

Issei didn't reply. He just took a step forward. And then another step, and then another. He was approaching Paolo Marconi who was rooted on the spot.

 **[Boost]**

He felt powerful.

However, he also felt that somehow the strength was leaving his body.

 **[Boost]**

No matter.

It doesn't matter how much strength left his body. Boosted Gear would double it every ten seconds. At least, that's what Ddraig told him.

 **[Boost]**

Initially, his boosting limit was only three times. It was actually the lowest amount of initial boost that Ddraig had ever seen, he told Issei. So Issei had been scared that it won't be enough to defeat Paolo.

 **[Boost]**

However, it seems that this boundary field also has some kind of strength-draining properties? Kinda explained how Yasaka and Dulio seemed so tired. It was also what made him able to boost many more times. Infinite times maybe, because as long as the field keep draining his strength, his body won't reach the limit.

"Paolo Marconi! You despicable bastard!" Issei roared.

"Shut the hell up, you're just a civilian! Don't go butting in on our matters! Who do you think you are?! Destroying my plan one after another! I thought I got rid of you when I used the sleeping spell?! How the hell are you able to wake up so quickly?!" Paolo had come out of his frozen state. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards Issei.

 **[Boost]**

"Having a dragon inside you tends to make you wake up earlier."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I'll get rid of you for sure now!" He swung his sword at Issei, who ducked, dodging his swing. Issei however hadn't managed to dodge the kick that came after.

Thrown backwards. Issei began running towards Paolo.

"UORYAAAAA!"

 **[Boost]**

CRACK

Issei punched Paolo in the face, breaking his nose. Issei then helped Yasaka. "Yasaka-san, are you okay?"

"I'm ok-Watch out boy!"

"Huh?"

His body was pulled towards Yasaka. Behind him he felt that his back was slashed.

"Gah!"

He landed on Yasaka's bountiful bosom. Aaah, it was heaven… bouncy, perky, big.

No no no! This wasn't the time for that!

 **[Boost]**

He rolled forwards before unleashing a jump kick towards Paolo's gut. His kick was blocked by Paolo's sword, however.

He saw that Yasaka had retreated towards Dulio's place. Good. He focused all of his attention forward.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you separating a family?! Kidnapped the daughter, later holding the mother hostage… what could you possibly gained from this?!"

"I suppose you're not here when I answered that to Dulio. The answer is still the same. Do you think I would reveal something like that so easily?"

 **[Boost]**

Issei clenched his fist.

"UORYAAA!" Issei launched another punch at Paolo, which he managed to dodge once again. However, this time Issei followed his punch with another punch. But Paolo was able to block it using his arm. The sound of bone breaking reverberating inside the field.

With one broken arm, it was clear that Paolo was at disadvantage.

Issei smiled. He swung his arm once again.

"HAAAAA!"

However, he became complacent upon seeing Paolo's state. He didn't notice that Paolo's other arm hide his sword behind his body, before he thrust it towards Issei's stomach.

 **[Partner, look out!]**

It was too late.

Issei's arm never reached Paolo's face. It stopped just several centimeters from Paolo's delighted face.

"Ha… haha… hahaha… hahahahaha! See this, Dulio?! Your act is killing this civilian here! Even though he's the current Red Dragon Emperor."

Dulio was too stunned to speak. While Yasaka gasped.

Both of them were going to leap to act before Issei's voice stopped them.

"Don't count me out yet… you bastard."

 **[Boost]**

Issei gripped the sword that still went through his body. He didn't care if he gripped the sharp part and bled his hand. He took a step forward.

"What?!" Paolo took a step backward.

Issei took another step, before his step was halted by Paolo.

"Do you think I'd let you do anything?"

 **[Boost]**

With the surge of energy, Issei pushed his body forward, making the stab in his stomach even deeper.

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!"

This was nothing! Compared to when he saved Asia, this kind of pain is nothing!

"I-Impossible! What kind of idiot are you?! Purposely making your stab even deeper…"

Issei pushed his body once again. Once he had a certain distance, he raised his left arm to punch Paolo.

Paolo unconsciously took a step backwards in fear.

 **[Boost]**

Hearing the Boosted Gear making its voice from near him made him froze. He saw the left arm of Hyoudou Issei that was covered with the Boosted Gear making its way to his face. And Paolo saw a Dragon.

He immediately pulled his sword from the Sekiryuutei's body, and ran backwards, away from the monster that approaching him.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!"

The effect to Issei's body was obvious.

However, in his scared state, he didn't realize where he went, and the other restriction of the boundary field.

He had to be inside the boundary field, or else the field would collapse.

And now, he didn't care where he went. As long as he was away from the monster.

The boundary field broke.

When Dulio saw that the field broke, he instantly summoned his Sacred Gear. However, Yasaka stopped him.

"Let's make a deal, Strongest Exorcist. We will cut our ties with the Devil faction, and won't ally ourselves with them and the Fallen Angel faction. It's a good deal, isn't it? In exchange, I want to destroy this man myself."

Dulio had to ponder that for a moment. Sure, it was a good deal, but Paolo himself was valuable for his information about the Church Liberation Movement. But, then again, Old Man Vasco seemed to know something about the Church Liberation Movement, so Paolo's value is not that high in his opinion. Not to mention, the deal he would have if he accepted.

"You got yourself a deal, Yasaka-san."

"Good call, or else I have to use force to make you agree."

Yasaka then walked towards Paolo, she stared at him in a menacing manner. Behind her, Dulio could see the fire that surrounded Yasaka.

With just one flick, the fire burned Paolo into ashes. She didn't even give him time to scream in pain.

 **[Boost]**

Dulio widened his eyes. It seemed that they forgot that Issei was still there.

"You reckless boy! You're just proving me that I was right aren't you?!"

Blood seeped from his stomach. All in all, it was just like when he was stabbed by the Fallen Angel but this time, he didn't have Asia to heal him. How unfortunate is he? To be stabbed once again.

 **[Boost]**

 **[You exorcist, outside that boundary field, his body can only manage to boost three time. Boost more than three and he'll explode from having too much energy. He's unconscious, and I've boosted two times. I can only boost one time before I disappear.]**

It seemed like the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig graced his presence to him.

"I see…"

He saw fire burning the wound on Issei's stomach.

"Turn his body, Dulio Gesualdo-san." He heard Yasaka commanded and he followed.

In an instant, the fire also burned the wound on his back.

"This was just first aid. He need to be checked thoroughly."

 **[Boost]**

"That's the limit of his boost," Dulio informed Yasaka. He saw the Boosted Gear disappear from Issei's hand.

"Let's get him back to my mansion."

* * *

They succeeded.

They managed to fool the teachers. Twice. First at Kyoto and second at the school.

When the teachers called Issei's name, Toono answered while his face was covered by a cap. And before it was his turn, Toono hurriedly went back to his group.

Currently, the third year students had been excused to go home, it was a tiring day. Three of them however, that being Matsuda, Motohama and Toono hadn't gone home yet.

The three of them stood on opposite side, with Motohama and Matsuda on the same side.

"I've done my end of the deal. Now you have to uphold your end of the deal."

Motohama cooly fixed his glasses while answering. "Yeah, yeah. We may be perverts, but we're honorable perverts."

"What kind of honorable person would blackmailing his classmate to cover for one of them?! And the blackmail… you are horrible perverts!"

"Yeah yeah," Motohama once again coolly fixed his glasses before he turned. "Until we meet again, Handsome Toono."

Toono gritted his teeth. The two had approached him some time before they checked out from the inn and blackmailed him. If he didn't do as they say, they will use the similarity between his and the pervert Hyoudou's voice to smear his name. He had no doubt they will call Hyoudou with his name when they do their perverted things. He couldn't let them do that. He had a reputation to uphold!

"Just wait for it. You will taste your own medicine."

And with that, he went to the opposite direction of the perverts.

On the way home, Rena couldn't shake the feeling that she had done something horrible.

* * *

Hyoudou Issei opened his eyes.

"Ugh… where am I?"

He was greeted with the sight of Kunou sleeping on his chest.

"Wha?!"

"Munya~ Issei-san…"

She was dreaming about him?!

"Oh, you're awake." From the door, Yasaka-san greeted him. "She wouldn't leave you alone you know. She's quite attached to you."

"Eh?"

"Dulio has gone back to Italy, just now actually. He said that if you woke up, please pass him his thanks. So, on behalf of the Youkai Faction and the Strongest Exorcist himself, thank you," she bowed. Her cleavage showing itself to Issei's eyes.

"Eh, please stand up, Yasaka-san. I don't like seeing you bow like that. The view was nice though," Issei whispered the last part.

"Your wounds are not healed fully. I just burned your wound to stop the bleeding."

Issei then immediately turned his attention to his stomach, his bandaged stomach to be exact. "How long until I can move freely again?"

"I would suggest a week, but Gesualdo-san said that you have a healer in your home?"

Ah, he meant Asia. "Yeah... yeah I have."

"Then you can go home tomorrow morning."

Issei nodded.

"Ugu~" Kunou rubbed her sleepy eye. "Mama?"

It was too cute for his health!

"Kunou-chan… look who's up?" Yasaka motioned to him. Kunou then turned her head to him.

"Issei-san!" she hugged him. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

At first, Issei was stunned. Then, his hand moved. He patted Kunou's head.

"Don't go jumping on him, Kunou-chan. Issei-san is still recovering."

"I'm sorry, Issei-san," she said after standing up.

"No no, it's okay Kunou-chan."

"It's late. You two should sleep," Yasaka told both of them.

"But-"

Whatever Kunou wanted to speak was stopped by Yasaka's next words.

"Just for this night, I won't force you to sleep in your room."

Kunou's face brightened.

"Yay! It's a sleepover! Karasu-tengu, can you bring my bed here?" she exited the room and calling for Karasu-tengu.

Issei shoot a confused glance at Yasaka.

"Remember, no grandchildren yet, Kunou is still a young girl after all."

Issei's face became green when he imagined that. He was not a lolicon dammit!

"But an arranged marriage when Kunou reach her adulthood might not be that bad."

"WHAT?!"

"How about it, Issei-san?"

"Um…" Issei thought for a few seconds on how to get out of this. "While I won't object to something like that, unless Kunou-chan herself didn't want it, I cannot hold myself onto a single thing like that. My dream is to have a harem, and being married to one woman of course hold that back. I am sorry, but I must object."

"What? I don't see how marrying Kunou will hold your dream back. I mean, as long as Kunou is happy, I'm not objecting for you to take another woman."

Issei's face went red. Seeing that, Yasaka couldn't hold her giggling.

"I'm kidding."

"Yasaka-san!"

"Though I'm serious about the arranged marriage part."

"Yasaka-san!"

* * *

"Why are you here?" Issei asked.

"I'm here because Yasaka-san said that she had considered you as honored ally and me tagging along with you will solidify that to other factions," answered the Sunekosuri who was rubbing his shin against Issei's feet.

"Why you?"

"Hey! Do you think I want to?! Yasaka-san reasoned that since we've interacted, it's better for me to do it!"

Currently, they are waiting on the train station. Yasaka and Kunou had sent them off from their mansion, and somehow, the Sunekosuri that had helped Issei before was tagging along with him.

"Do normal people even see you?"

"Yes, we would rather be unseen by normal humans, but they can see us. That's why there's so much Youkai sightings."

The train back to his home had just arrived.

"Here it is. You're really going with me, huh?"

"Arf."

"Hey, answer me."

"Arf arf."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Arf arf arf, grrrr, bark!"

"Stop that stupid thing, really."

Issei then heard other people's whisper. 'Does he think the dog could speak any other thing?' 'Is he insane?' and many more degrading things.

He could see the smile on the Sunekosuri's face.

Dammit. He forgot that normal dogs can't speak.

* * *

Inside the room in the church in the Vatican, Dulio stood. In front of him was Vasco Strada, the Cardinal Priest, the second highest position in the church. Dulio had just finished reporting his mission to Vasco.

"So it was true, then. The Church Liberation Movement was not just a rumor. What about your 'true' mission?"

"Asia is doing fine. At first her Sacred Gear was going to be extracted by the Fallen Angel. Twilight Healing, while not that rare is quite uncommon. Anyway, problem solved when the Red Dragon Emperor that I've mentioned saved her. I'm leaving Asia in his care now. Though I can't help but worry after seeing his stunt in Kyoto."

"I see. Well then, you're dismissed."

"Please wait, can you elaborate on what you know about the Church Liberation Movement."

"It was a movement to liberate the church from our influence. By our, I mean the other higher ups. Seems like they don't like the hierarchy of the church, and want to remodel it to their liking."

"So they are just not right in the head, then?"

"Quite a way to say it, Dulio. Anyway, from what I've gathered, they have four leaders, going by codenames. Maybe they do that to avoid suspicions."

"Do you know what their codename are?"

"Vento of the Front, Terra of the Left, Acqua of the Back, and Fiamma of the Right. They called themselves God's Right Seat."

"Ho, what a daring thing to do. Claiming Archangel Michael's position."

"That's about all I know."

Dulio bowed. "Thank you," he then left the room.

* * *

In another part of the church, a secret meeting was being held. Four people with a different colored robes sat on a round table.

"Our spy told us that our mission to sabotage the treaty and take control of the Youkai Faction has failed. Paolo Marconi was killed in the process." One of them, the blue robed one, started.

"Ha, I should've known. He was weak anyway," The yellow clad one cut the blue robe's words.

"According to our spy, the mission was foiled by none other than the current Red Dragon Emperor."

The room gone silent.

The green clad one then spoke, "Are we sure our spy's sure this information is correct?"

The blue clad one nodded his head. "He heard it himself from Dulio Gesualdo."

"Well, well, for now we should wait for _her_ to come back. After that, we should use _that._ Gaining the trust of the current Red Dragon Emperor is important for our plans after all." The red robed finally spoke for the first time.

"The phantom fifth member of God's Right Seat huh?"

"Fulmine of the Center."

"I think the meeting has run its course. You are dismissed."

* * *

"I'm gonna say that for a total newbie to effectively counter my boundary field is quite something. Not to mention using another of my runes… the concealing runes to hide the Sacred Gear from the detection of Anti-Sacred Gear runes? A genius if I say to myself."

A white-robed figure was seen on the location where Paolo Marconi placed the runes to make the boundary field. The figure was gripping the paper used to write the rune.

"Then again, looking at what happened to that one cannon fodder, I must not underestimate that newbie. Especially when he's the current Red Dragon Emperor."

The white clad figure then left the scene.

"Time to improve my runes… I'm sure the other could manage without me."

* * *

 **Chapter V  
A Dangerous Field Trip to Kyoto**

* * *

 **A/N: One month of this chapter stuck at three hundred words, and three days for completing it. It must be a new record for me. Anyway, for those who had followed and favorited this story since it published, or for those who will follow and favorite this later, welcome.**

 **So this is the conclusion of the second arc, the Youkai Faction arc, or Kunou arc, whichever suits you better. How was it? Personally, I think it's a nice conclusion.**

 **What makes this interesting for me is actually writing Paolo Marconi, this arc's villain. I just kinda wrote the situation to convenience Issei, and then after writing two thousands word, I realized that even without Issei there, with the same condition, Paolo still won't last long even if Dulio and Yasaka is unavailable due to his working. The whole Youkai faction would definitely feel something amiss. So even though Paolo thought his plan was carefully executed, it's actually flawed in many ways. Issei being there just made the plan failed much sooner.**

 **So, what do you think about how Issei bypassed the boundary field's restriction? It was sink or swim plan, and actually worked! However, we notice that the creator of the boundary field was actually watching the fight. Who is she/he? If she/he is an enemy, it would make future battles harder if she/he develop a new kind of anti-Sacred Gear field. I'm gonna have fun with that.**

 **We also have the leader of Church Liberation Movement, yeah yeah, I know they are from Raildex, but I can't resist. Four different boss-type villain in one place? Who can resist them? Of course since magic in DxD and magic in Raildex is different, I only borrow the God's Right Seat name. Can't I do that? I mean, I'm seeing a lot of NINO, why can't I make GRSINO? (God's Right Seat in name only) Also, I can't help but insert phantom fifth member joke, thank you Kurokono Tasuke.**

 **Also, Issei has new companion! Our favorite Sunekosuri is now with Issei! On that note, Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village is now completed. I'm kinda sad and happy. Sad because Kamachi wouldn't make another masterpiece like that and happy that Shinobu x Yukari is canon! Hahahaha!**

 **Also, did you notice in the first chapter how Issei said that the pain when he broke Asia from being chained is nothing compared to the pain he got from Raynare's stab? Compare it to this chapter, and you got a hypocrite hahahaha! Though it also means that Paolo is weak, right? And if you notice, I got the similar voice joke from D-frag.**

 **Well then, I think it's time to shut down my laptop while planning for the next arc.**

 **-KurobaraIto**


	6. A Shocking Break from School

When Issei arrived at his home, his parents' angry face was what greeted him when he opened the door.

"Ise! Where were you?! When you didn't come home yesterday, we called the school, but they said that you are present!"

"Uh… I was at Matsuda's house. We were having sleepover, it's been a while since we have had sleepover."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Underneath all that confidence he showed his parents, he was sweating. He hoped they hadn't called Matsuda and Motohama yet. Oh wait, they couldn't call them since they don't have Matsuda and Motohama's phone numbers! Good one, Issei!

"Arf!"

"Huh? What's that, Ise?" His father asked him.

"Uh… he's a dog I found abandoned under the rain."

His father just stared at him with a dubious look. His mother, however…

"Kyaa! He's so cute! Can we keep him, dear?"

"O-Of course… yeah… of course we can."

The Sunekosuri was being held by Issei's mom.

Great. His parents had another thing to gush about. Sigh… at least Sunekosuri was accepted by his family. He was actually afraid that they wouldn't accept the Sunekosuri.

"What's his name? Issei?"

Now this was a moments of revenge that Issei had been waiting since he was at the train.

"Suneky."

"What?"

"I thought Suneky was a good name."

"Arf! Arf! Arf!"

Issei saw an angry look at the Sunekosuri's face, however, his mom thought it was a bark of acceptation.

"You accept, huh? Suneky? That's a cute name, actually. I'm surprised you can come up with that name."

"Hey! Even I can come up with some cute name! Anyway, mom, where's Asia-san?"

"She's in your bedroom. She insisted on cleaning it."

Oh, crap.

Faster than anyone, he ran to his room. Asia was inside! Oh god, what if Asia found his secret stash of ero magazine! Would she be disappointed in him? Would she glance at him with pitiful eyes? Would she be angry at him?

"Asia-san!"

He shouted as he opened the door leading to his room. The sight of Asia reading a book filled him with dread.

"Hm? Issei-san?

"Wh-What book are you reading?!"

"Oh, this?" Asia lifted the book, showing its cover to Issei. He sighed on relief when he saw the book was actually his modern Japanese book. "I am trying to better my Japanese. How does this sounds?"

"Good effort, Asia-san. I'm really happy you're trying."

Asia might only understand half of what Issei said, but she knew that he was praising her. "Thank you, Issei-san, for everything."

"Eh?" Issei scratched his head. "It's nothing. Speaking of which… do you mind using your power to heal me?"

Asia stopped reading.

"Asia-san?"

" _How big is the wound?"_

Asia used English. Issei might have just known her for more than a week, but Issei was not ignorant, he'd like to think so! He noticed that whenever Asia used English, it was because she didn't know the Japanese words, or she was pouring all her emotion into it.

For this situation, it seemed like the latter.

"It's small… really… don't look at me with that cute but angry face! You might kill me with your cuteness!"

" _Mr. Hyoudou…"_

Crap, now she called him by his last name. She was really angry! He had to do something!

So he did.

He lifted his undershirt, and showed the bandage.

Asia was at first embarrassed because Issei suddenly lifted his shirt, but her expression changed back to angry after she saw how big the bandage was.

" _What part of it is small?"_

"The wound isn't as big as the bandage! See! It's just a stab wound!" Issei opened the bandage.

Asia gasped. Hurriedly, she went to Issei and use her Sacred Gear to heal the stab wound.

After several minutes of her power doing its thing, she spoke.

 _"Where do you get it?"_

"Ouch, it stings!"

 _"Of course, it pierced through your stomach!"_ the light died down, signaling that the healing process was completed. " _Seeing that is… seeing that is…"_

Asia couldn't hold it anymore. She hugged Issei and cried.

 _"When… when I saw it just now, it reminded me about the stab wound Lady Raynare caused you. Issei-san… I don't want to see you like that ever again…"_

It was the first time he had been hugged by someone in the stomach. That was right, Asia was crying on his stomach. It was actually uncomfortable, but the gentleman that he was, he didn't voice his opinion.

Issei didn't know what to do. So he did the first thing his instinct screamed. He ruffled her blonde hair.

"Asia-san. It's not like I want this to happen… it's just that, I saw someone who needed help, and I can't help but to extend my hand. I don't want something like years ago happening in front of me again… So please, Asia-san. Don't cry anymore."

Asia perked up at the words 'years ago'. She wanted to press further, but when she saw his grim expression, she refrained. She wiped her tears and stood up.

"Issei-san, next time you need help, you can just ask me, okay?" she offered with a bright smile. Issei nodded at her words. He couldn't help but think that something big was going to happen soon, and whether he wanted it or not, he'd be right in the middle of it.

Nah, it was just his feeling. No way was it gonna happen.

* * *

 **Pawn  
** **A High School DxD Fanfiction**

* * *

The next day, he went to school. Immediately when Issei showed up, Matsuda and Motohama kicked him.

"What the fuck?!"

"That's for worrying us, you bastard!"

Not far from them, Sakurazuki Rena smiled when she saw their antics. She may consider them friends, but to suddenly hanging with them in school… actually that was what was eating her mind the last three days. She wasn't sure if they would still do their perverted things like before and ignore her or not.

"I'm sorry okay. I got caught up in some things and then I notice it's been a day and I missed the train back."

For now, Rena would try to join their small conversation.

"Quite a handsome foreigner you are an acquaintance with, Hyoudou-kun," she approached them. She noticed that some of her classmate whispered to each other. She didn't know what they were talking about but she could guess it wasn't pleasant for the three.

"Huh?"

She sighed. "Motohama-kun, please explain. You were the one talking to that handsome man."

"Oh, yeah! You bastard! Why didn't you tell us you know a handsome foreigner!"

"Huh? Oh! You mean the handsome priest, huh?"

Rena frowned. "You don't know his name?"

"It's just my nickname for him. His name is Dulio Gesualdo. He's from Italy."

"How the hell do you know someone like that?!"

"I said I got caught up in some mess, right? He's the one started the mess in the first place," Issei replied.

"So he's bad guy?" Rena frowned again.

"He's the good guy. I just resent him for his handsomeness."

Rena then saw Motohama and Matsuda put their hands on Issei's shoulder.

"Ise… so you still haven't betrayed us, huh?" Motohama asked. Rena also saw that Matsuda had tears on the corner of his eyes.

Issei faked a gasp. "Do you think I would sink so low? Do you think I would willingly hang out with a handsome guy? His handsomeness is enough to kill me!"

"To hell with handsome guys!" Matsuda shouted.

"Yeah!"

"To hell with handsome guys!"

They were having their moments. However, Rena noticed that the teachers were about to come just about now.

"You know, Hyoudou-kun, if I ignore all the personality part, you look quite handsome if I say so myself," she spoke.

"Eh?"

""To hell with handsome guys!"" Matsuda and Motohama punched Issei in the face.

"What the hell?!"

All the while Sakurazuki Rena was giggling to herself.

She loved it when they were brawling. Maybe she was secretly a sadist.

"Alright, settle down, kids. We're going to start today's lesson. Oh, Hyoudou, Matsuda, Motohama. You're being summoned to the principal's room. You are excused, now shoo."

The three exchanged looks. What did the principal want now? They didn't break their promise! The three didn't do any perverted things in Kyoto! Issei shrugged and exited the classroom, followed by the other two.

Meanwhile, Rena, who knew about their promise or 'threat' as the three called it, was thinking the same thing as the trio.

"Why would the principal called those three?" Rena whispered softly. The one sitting next to her heard it though.

"Eh? You don't know, Sakurazuki-san? There are rumours that the three were sighted in the female student section of the inn in Kyoto. Those perverts, can't they hold themselves?"

Rena froze.

The one behind them also heard their conversation and offered his thought.

"Hmph, let it be a good lesson for them."

"What lesson?" The one beside him which was Toono replied. "I bet they'll just be back to their perverted selves after the principal scolds them. I mean, _how many times have they been scolded and still continue their things?_ "

Soon, the three perverts were the topics of the class' chatter. Meanwhile, Rena didn't join. She was still frozen.

Of course.

Of course someone could have seen them when they escorted her to her room! She really wanted to slap herself. How could she be so stupid?!

Then she remembered their words.

 _"""So what?"""_

 _"We already have bad reputations, adding one more is not gonna do anything to us."_

At that time, she hadn't remembered about the principal's promise. All she thought was how the situation would be bad for her. Of course the three would lend their hands! They are honourable in twisted way like that!

"It's my fault…" she let out softly, clutching his temple.

"It's all my fault…"

Now they were going to be suspended, or worse, expelled.

"…they deserved it."

She heard pieces of their conversation.

No they didn't deserve it.

"…serves them right."

No. No, it didn't.

There was nothing she could do to help.

However.

As their friend, there was something she had to do.

"Um, Sensei, my head is hurt. I'm gonna go to the infirmary."

Without waiting for his response, she immediately exited the classroom. After she closed the door, she ran towards the principal room with all her strength.

If she had bothered to look at the expressions of her classmates, she would have seen a smirk on Toono's face.

* * *

"Come in," the principal shouted when he heard the knock on his room's door. The door opened and three students made their way to his desk.

It was quiet for a second, before he opened his mouth.

"Sigh… what should I do? I really don't want to suspend or expel you three, you know."

The three didn't reply.

"So I ask you this, do you really go to the female section as the rumours say?"

The three nodded their heads.

"As I thought. When the PTA heard it, even if I just suspend you, they will want you to be expelled. Are you ready to take responsibility for your action?"

Just then the door was slammed by someone. The four inside the room turned their attention to the door to see Sakurazuki Rena panting.

"Ah, Sakurazuki-san. Please come in, but please wait after I'm done with these three."

"They're not at fault, sir."

"Huh?"

"The three of them just escorted me back to my room so the teacher on patrol wouldn't see me. Yes, we were sneaking around after the curfew to buy some snacks, but they didn't do anything perverted for those three days."

"Well? Is it true?" he asked the three students in front of him.

"It's not like anyone will believe us when we try to defend ourselves," Issei started.

"So we just accept whatever you and people say," followed by Motohama.

"It's not like our image will be worse if we don't defend ourselves," finished Matsuda.

"Why do you three never properly explain your good deeds?!" it was Rena who shouted. "You escorted me back to my room safely, and before that you kept me safe from those high schoolers! With that, it's enough to clear your names isn't it?"

Motohama, Issei, and Matsuda just stared at each other.

"Does it matter?" Motohama answered while fixing his glasses.

"Besides, any good deeds we do is overshadowed by the amount of bad deeds we also do."

"So it doesn't matter if we explain it or not, having just one person to acknowledge our good deeds is enough… no need to show it to the world."

There was silence in the room.

"As much as I don't want to give you suspension after hearing the full story, I can't. The PTA would hound me for that reason. So I'll give you three days of suspension. Do you have any complains?"

"Why isn't it a week?"

"You want a week, then?"

"""YES!"""

"A week of suspension it is."

"Woohoo!"

"Yeah!"

"Awesome!"

Rena just stared at them with an incredulous expression.

"You guys… don't tell me you just want suspension so that you won't need to go to school?"

"Well… yeah…" Issei answered her.

Hearing the confirmation from Issei, Rena covered her face with her palm in embarrassment. "Now I feel embarrassed barging into the room like that."

"Don't, Sakurazuki-san. You explained it properly, so I gave them a light punishment and I will try to get the PTA to back off. If you hadn't I might have given them harsher punishment and the PTA would still demand me to give an even harsher punishment. PTA is dangerous like that."

"Now you three are dismissed. After school, come back here for your official suspension letter."

The three nodded.

"Oh, one last thing. Sakurazuki-san, I certainly won't hold it against you if you are sick until the next week," he said with a smile towards Rena.

Seeing the smile on the principal's face, Rena's eyes widened. The underlying message was clear. She nodded at the principal.

As they left the room, one thing remained on Rena's mind.

My my, who knew the principal was that awesome.

* * *

Asia saw that Ms. Hyoudou was relaxing in the living room. Good, this was her chance to ask her something that had been bothering her since yesterday.

"Um… Hyoudou-san," Asia began speaking after she entered the living room.

"Ara, Asia-chan. Like I've said before, you can just call me Mother."

"Um… Mother…" she spoke with an embarrassed face.

"What do you need, Asia-chan?"

"Does something happened to Issei-san several years ago?"

The smile on Ms. Hyoudou's face disappear. A frown replaced it instead.

"I suppose Issei let it slip?"

"Um, yeah… I don't mean to intrude…"

"It's okay. If Issei said something like that, then Issei was being serious. I think I can tell you, since Issei will probably dance around that subject and you will end up with a misunderstanding."

Asia nodded.

"It began seven years ago…"

* * *

A bright light appeared from Issei's lower left arm.

 **[Ho, why do you summon me now of all times?]**

Issei took a look at the scenery before him. The rooftop of his school was actually his favourite place to hang out alone. Matsuda and Motohama didn't know this. The rooftop was actually locked, but Issei found a way around that, so it had always been his favourite place since his second year.

"I figure we can do with some bonding time. And besides, I want to know you more. You're a dragon. Dragon tends to be awesome."

The creature inside the Sacred Gear began to laugh.

 **[You're not quite correct, Partner. It's not 'dragons tends to be awesome', it's 'Ddraig is awesome.]**

"Are all dragons so full of themselves?"

 **[You're the one who said dragons tends to be awesome first. Not all dragon are awesome. Especially my rival. He sucks.]**

"Whoa, you have a rival? Cool."

 **[On that note, you should train your body. The limit of Boosted Gear is the user's body, and currently, you are weak. In the future, you will have the destined fight against the user of my rival's power. And I don't want you to smear my name by losing against my rival. I am the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig!]**

The wind blows as Issei stares at the distance.

 **[Speaking of which, you haven't answered my question from back then. Why are you so insistent on saving the little girl, and later saving the mother? Previously you also saved the nun despite all the risk involved, why?]**

Silently, Issei muttered a prayer to a certain someone that Ddraig couldn't hear.

"…I just want to prevent tragedies from happening if my hand can reach it," Issei stared at his palm while answering Ddraig question. He then clenched his hand as he continued. "I hate tragedies."

Ddraig was silent. After a while, he spoke.

 **[Some tragedies were meant to happen, Partner. Some will lead to happiness, others will lead to more tragedies. You can't prevent every tragedy from happening.]**

"I…"

 **[You can't save everyone.]**

"I know that, Ddraig. I've failed once. That's why I didn't say I will save or help everyone. Don't try to lecture me on saving everyone, I know the burden of failing to save what matters to me."

 **[Is that why you really cherished the time you spend with other people, especially those two best friend of yours?]**

"Yeah…"

 **[There's one flaw in your principle though. You want to prevent tragedies from happening, but tragedies who befall some person will be blessing for others. In other words, you would also prevent some people from gaining happiness.]**

Issei didn't reply.

 **[You might prevent the tragedy that befell the Twilight Healing user, but you also prevented the Fallen Angel from gaining happiness. You might prevent the tragedy that befell the Youkai leader's family, but you also prevented the traitor exorcist from gaining happiness. That is what I mean by you can't prevent all tragedies.]**

"That's…"

 **[You can't deny what I'm saying. You know it.]**

There was silence for a few seconds. The wind blows once again.

"Let me tell you the story, Ddraig. Let me tell you my failure. Let me tell you about the day when I feltl really helpless to do anything."

 **[Hm?]**

"It began seven years ago…"

* * *

"Ise had a childhood friend, her name was Irina. They loved playing heroes, and since our families were neighbour, they always played every day."

* * *

"One day, I don't know why, but I was tired of playing heroes, so we played tag instead. However, Irina was faster than me, so I always lost to him. When he was being it, I went to the road. Irina, full of spirit, chased me."

* * *

"But then, Irina was hit by a truck."

* * *

"You might be asking, why did I say it's my failure? It's because I noticed the truck. I was too late to push him."

* * *

"Irina's family were going to move to England. So after six month of treatment here, they moved and she also began her treatment in England. Truthfully, Irina's family never blamed Issei, however, the stubborn boy always blamed himself. Ever since then, he became a quiet child. He didn't even reply to me the first month after Irina's departure."

* * *

"I wrote a letter to him, since Irina's family sent us a letter that said Irina was beginning his treatment in England. However, Irina never replied up until now."

* * *

"It just made him feel even worse. However, when I sent a message to them, they said that Irina hadn't woken up. I suspect that when Irina had woken, they just forgot that Ise had sent a letter. So they lost contact just like that. Stupid I know, I forgot how many times I forced Issei to write another letter, but he just wouldn't budge. He is patiently waiting for her letter even now."

* * *

"That's the story. I failed to save him. I failed to save what matters most to me."

* * *

"You see how I always belittle and sometime insult him? It's because that was the only way I could get a reaction out of him back then…" Issei's mother began tearing up. "It continues until now. It's just became a routine that I can't even start a conversation without a tiny insult inside. I don't like it one bit. It's unhealthy. My husband has always hated how I get reaction out of Issei, and now I understand that he was right."

"Mother…" Asia who was silent throughout the story finally let out a words.

"That's why having you here is a blessing, Asia-chan. With you here, I feel like our family has a daughter."

Asia embraced the woman in front of her. A strong woman who sacrificed her relationship with her son just to make him normal again.

Actually her son didn't go back to normal with just her insults. Her insults was what sparked him to care for himself more. Back then, Issei didn't even want to eat. She also knew that her son was a pervert who hides erotic magazine in his room. However, she suspected that it was a coping mechanism for his trauma. That was also why she let her son interact with the two perverted friends of him. It was good for her son.

"Mother… I promise I will be a good daughter to you!" Asia said with a determination.

"It's better if you become my daughter-in-law actually."

"Hawaa~" Asia's face reddened.

"I'm kidding, Asia-chan. Daughter or daughter-in-law, we will always be here for you."

She nodded. Her curiosity faded after knowing the truth. However, hearing it from his mother, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

But it was for Issei-san's sake, her mind rationalized.

She promised to herself that she will always be there for Issei, just like how his family will be there for her.

* * *

"Hey, Hyoudou-kun, Motohama-kun, Matsuda-kun."

"What is it, Sakurazuki-san?" Matsuda replied.

"What are we doing here?" Rena asked.

"We're accompanying Motohama to buy his new Gunpla," Issei answered.

"What is a Gunpla?"

"Gundam plastic model kit. Basically it's those gundam kit toys you see in your brother's room," Motohama enthusiastically replied.

"But I'm an only child."

"Just ignore him, Sakurazuki-san. He's always like that towards his Gunpla."

"I see."

It was the first day of their suspension, and they used it to go to Motohama's favorite hobby shop in Akihabara. For Sakurazuki Rena, it was the first time she went to the famous Akiba. She was a bit overwhelmed on the way, seeing some alien things to her.

"I always thought that the famous Akiba would be more packed," Rena spoke her thought.

"Yeah, it was unusual. Last time we were here, it was so full of people here and there," Matsuda replied to her, also feeling a little weirded out.

"Then it's a good time for me to search for any rare Gunpla. Or maybe the newest one has arrived. I wouldn't need to fight my way to buy it."

Issei was silent. His eyes scanning the shops they passed, searching for any kinds of new eroge or ero magazine or beautiful girls.

After five minutes of walking, they arrived in front of the hobby shop Issei mentioned was Motohama favorite.

Motohama gasped. His eyes glued to the shop's display window.

"Oh my god… the newest edition has come out! Quick! I wanna buy it!" Motohama ran inside.

The other two followed him, but with a slow pace. No need to rush since Motohama was the one buying it. Issei however, saw from the display window that someone took the Gunpla that Motohama wanted.

When the two reached Motohama however, they saw him kneeling on the ground while the shop owner(?) was giving Motohama an apologetic smile.

"What happened?" Matsuda asked.

"You see," the shop owner started explaining. "Motohama-kun here wanted to buy the newest edition, however, he was a little bit late since the last one had been bought by someone."

"Hey, where's Hyoudou?" Rena was the first to realize that there was no Issei with them. They glanced at the front door to see Issei blocked someone from going outside.

"Would you please let my friend there buy what you've bought?" Issei stared at the girl in front of him. From her appearance, she was about his age, so Issei wasn't afraid to stare at her.

Her red eyes glared sharply at Issei's, and Issei for a second felt a little shaken just by her glare. "Why should I? Your friend there was too late. It was his own tardiness that made it so he couldn't buy what he wants."

Her voice was firm. As if believing that she was right, and he was wrong.

"What if I'm the one who made him late? It's my job to at least ask you to let him buy the last one that you've bought."

"Then it's your problem, not mine," she took a step, but Issei moved to block her path.

"Would you consider it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Do you think your friend is the only one who wanted this?" she raised the bag containing the Gunpla she just bought.

Issei didn't answer.

"If you know the answer already, then please step aside."

Issei didn't.

"How stubborn are you?"

"Stubborn enough."

"Ise!" he heard his friend approach, the downcast Motohama with them.

"It's okay, Ise. I will come here next time," he said with a strained smile.

Issei turned his head, and stared at Motohama. "Fine, you can go." Issei finally stepped aside.

"Good," was her short reply.

Motohama and the girl went to a separate direction, Matsuda and Rena was following Motohama. Issei wanted to follow them, but there was something he needed to do first.

"Owner-san, when will the next shipping arrive?" Issei approached the owner.

"If my schedule is right, it's two days from now, kid."

"I see. Thank you, Owner-san."

"You should be careful though. Lately, dead bodies were found. Police suspects it is serial killing. That's why business is a little down here."

Issei nodded.

"Thank you for the warning, Owner-san."

Issei left the hobby shop and venture towards nearby game shop. After half an hour of searching the eroge he wanted, he bought it. He mailed Motohama to let him know that he was in front of a game shop.

Until he was crashed by someone.

"Oi!" Issei wanted to scold the man. While he was still a teenager, he was not the one in wrong, so he dared to shout to the man.

All desire to be angry at him suddenly vanished when Issei saw the scared expression of the man lying on the ground.

"Oi… you're okay?" Issei approached the man. The man, however, trembled and dragged his own body in fear, he then got up and ran.

"Oi!"

Issei followed after the running man into a deserted back alley. Only to find an unconscious body of the man who crashed onto him lying on a pool of blood.

He froze.

"Aaahhh… aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

 **Chapter VI  
** **A Shocking Break from School**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello hello. For those who read it for the first time welcome, and for those who had followed my story, welcome back. This is KurobaraIto with the new chapter of Pawn. This chapter is beta-ed by Bigreader in the Omniverse, thank you, my friend.**

 **First, let me say something that's been bothering me since I finished the chapter. I think I might make some fans angry with this chapter, especially Irina's fans. Forgive me, but what has been done cannot be undone. And I did not regret it one bit.**

 **So this marks the beginning of the new arc, I haven't got the name yet, so please just enjoy this arc. A serial killer in Akihabara, I don't think something like this has been done before, but I might be wrong. This chapter also introduce a side character in canon. Good for you if you know who is he/she.**

 **Actually I intended this chapter to be the flashback chapter, but it was a pain to write the flashback so I just made Issei and his mother telling the story to Asia and Ddraig. Also, I tried to write it like that, so there might be a part that Asia heard that Ddraig didn't hear, and vice versa. Is that good idea? I want to make the reader read it from two point of view, and draw a conclusion for themselves.**

 **This chapter also include our favorite OC, Rena. I never even characterize her properly, she was just a girl that unfortunately placed within the three's vicinity. Slowly but surely, even I grow fond of her. I hope you all too. And Toono is a paranoid bastard. Damn you to hell, Toono. But without him Issei and company might never go to Akihabara that day. So bless you, Toono.**

 **And I shut my laptop down while praying that no Irina fan will curse me.**

 **-KurobaraIto**

 **I'm really surprised by how quick I wrote this chapter.**


	7. A Case Worth Investigating

Detective Uchimaku Hayabusa from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department had just arrived at the crime scene. The newest victim of Akihabara's serial killer had just been found. And the dead body had been found by a middle-schooler no less.

Great. Now he'd have to refer the kid to a psychiatrist. Seeing a murder scene might very well traumatise the child.

So, while the others from his division were investigating the crime scene, he was stuck with interrogation. Truthfully, he'd never liked the interrogation part, especially when he had to do it with a middle schooler.

"So you're the witness. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I… I had just sent a mail to my friends where I told them that I was waiting in front of a game shop," he'd have to check the kid's phone later.

"Then, someone crashed into me, and I was about to scold them. But then, I took a look at him and he seemed scared."

The same symptom as the other victims, then.

"I followed the guy into a back alley and… I never thought that I would find him dead… lying on his blood…"

And another condition that the other victims had been found in. That settled it, this case was also the work of that bastard.

"Um… sir?"

"Yeah?"

Strangely, the nervousness that had been present when the kid had retold his story was now gone from his voice.

"What happened there… is it the work of a serial killer?"

"That's classified, kid. Anyway, are you from around here?"

The kid shook his head.

"Then just go home. Forget everything that you've seen tonight."

He then wrote a number on a paper and gave it to the kid.

"If you can't, call me. I might know one or two psychiatrists to ease your mind. Before that though, I have to check your phone to see if what you said correlates to what happened."

The kid nodded and gave him the phone. He checked the mail, and true to the kid's words, there was the mail that he had sent to his friend. 10.45 a.m. So the possible time of death was somewhere around 10.50 a.m. to 11.00 a.m.

"Thank you for your cooperation, kid. Last advice, don't come here again until the whole serial killer debacle dies down."

The teenage boy looked like he wanted to refuse, but just nodded at his advice. The kid then left the crime scene, leaving him and his division alone.

"Now, to get back to work."

He asked his coworker for the report of the victim, and then read it.

"Hmm. Looks like I was correct then."

On the report, the victim had been identified as Enokida Tsuji.

"Kid, I really hope you follow my advice."

And below that name, there was a sentence.

Was the first person to see another victim ten days ago.

Yup, it looked like he had finally found a pattern to how the victims were chosen. It was the first person to see the victim's corpse. It was ingenious, really. The method would create a continuous chain that would never end. As a detective, he found the method for selecting the victims really good. Except for one fact that the serial killer shouldn't know who was the first who saw the corpse. Yes, the serial killer shouldn't have known that, unless he or she was also on site.

But then it became odd. The kid, and many others that he interrogated, never said anything about other witnesses. He gave the report back to his coworker.

Goddammit.

Why the hell had he been dispatched for this headache-inducing case?

He felt a vibration in his pocket. Great. Who would call him on this kind of situation? He picked up the phone and saw that the caller was that forensic doctor.

"Hey, don't call me in a situation like this."

"What? What situation?"

"We've got another body here."

"I see. Anyway, send it me, I want to check something."

He frowned.

"Have you found something?"

"Yes."

"I'll send you the body for autopsy then. But you have to tell me later."

"Will do."

He ended the call.

What did that eccentric doctor find? The forensic doctor that had just called him was an acquaintance of his. Usually the autopsy would be done by his division's forensics team, but since they couldn't find anything and that eccentric doctor had said that he'd found something, he wanted to try sending the body to the doc. Hopefully, that guy could shed some light on this confusing case.

* * *

 **Pawn  
** **A High School DxD fanfiction**

* * *

"Ise!"

"Hyoudou-kun!"

His friends approached him.

"Guys", he let out with relieved sigh.

"What happened? Why did a policeman question you? Are you involved in some kind of crime?", Rena asked him. He just let out a smile.

"Don't worry, I just saw a dead body. Anyway, we need to go home. The detective said that we shouldn't go back to Akiba until the culprit is caught and I agree with him."

The three didn't reply. There were some things that they wanted to ask their friend, but they decided to refrain themselves.

'How the hell are you so calm?' 'What the hell is happening?' and 'How are you feeling?' were among the many questions that they had for him.

Nonetheless, they understood and followed Issei's wish. Seeing a dead body, they might never experience that as their friend had. But they would respect his wish to get the hell out of this place.

"Oh yeah, Motohama. You were brooding since you couldn't buy your Gunpla right? Here."

Issei threw his bespectacled friend a DVD case.

"I'll give you the honor of finishing that game before me."

"That's…"

Matsuda was the one who realized what exactly Issei had just given to Motohama. And he was in a state of absolute shock now.

"This- This is!"

Motohama had also gone into shock after he realizing what Issei's gift was.

"Fantasy Paradise Boing Boing Heaven Ritsuko Cover Limited Edition?", Rena read the title on the DVD case out loud.

"Sounds like a bad game to me."

The three of them glared at the confused girl.

"Why are you guys glaring at me?"

"Fantasy Paradise Boing Boing Heaven is the long awaited newest eroge from the famous company, 88976-soft!"

"It's been hyped as the most tear jerking eroge ever!"

"How can you not know about this?!"

"Gee, maybe because I've never been interested in them?"

"More importantly, it's the Ritsuko Cover Limited Edition! Ise, how the hell did you find this!?"

"I asked the store owner. Keep it safe, Motohama, I bought that with all of my savings."

"Definitely, Ise! Definitely!"

He was glad. He was glad that Motohama was happy. After all, the three of them were had been for this game for a whole six months now. This game was also what had motivated Issei to start saving his pocket money.

"We're gonna finish this by this week!"

"Ah, sorry guys." Issei interjected.

"I don't think that I'm ready for it yet. Motohama, you can play it with Matsuda of course. I just won't be there to enjoy it with you two."

The two said friend saw the forced smile on Issei's face and understood why he did it. He was still in shock from what he had just seen.

"Of course… just come to my house when you're ready, Ise."

"Ah!" Rena realized some important things. "Tomorrow there will be a Modern Japanese quiz." She quickened her pace to the bus stop.

"And there she goes." the three of them chorused.

Since they were still on suspension, they didn't care about tomorrow's quiz. So instead, Matsuda and Motohama went to the latter's house.

Issei went back to his home instead.

He was terrified by what he had seen. However, while the fear was strong, it was beaten by his curiosity. So when he arrived home, he immediately went to his room and booted up his PC to browse for news about the Akihabara serial killer.

Issei was so engrossed on the PC that he didn't notice when the Sunekosuri approached him.

"What are you doing, human?"

"I'm collecting information about the serial killer case in Akihabara," Issei replied as he blocked some of the text and copy pasted it into notes.

"And why is that?"

The little dog-like yokai hopped onto Issei's PC table to try and take a look at the monitor.

"I saw one of the dead victims."

The Sunekosuri who had wanted to retort stopped himself.

"And what's the correlation?"

"Nothing. I'm just curious about some of the things that the police officer who interrogated me said."

Issei clicked a link shown on the monitor.

"So the officer's name is Uchimaku Hayabusa, huh? And he's the one assigned to this case."

"What did that man say to you?"

"He told me that I'd need to avoid going to Akihabara until the culprit is caught. I can't do that. Two days from now, I have to go there to buy a Gunpla as a surprise for my friend."

"So you want to know why he said that to you?"

Issei nodded, "Yeah. And do you know what's interesting? There was never any mention on the news on why I should stay away. Either this officer is just taking precautions, or he knows something that was kept from the press."

"You should look up the identities of the victims then."

"Right."

Issei typed some words into a search engine and clicked the first link shown. "Hm, the news haven't haven't heard about today's murder yet. I can only find stuff about the past victims… wait. What?"

"Hm?"

The Sunekosuri leaned in with curiosity.

"What's wrong?"

"He's… he's the one I saw dead today…" Issei trailed off while showing the picture of a man identical to the one that he just seen today. Minus the horrified expression.

The Sunekosuri only glanced at the picture and read the news under the picture instead. "A middle-aged man, no notable things on his appearance, saw a dead body in Akihabara. Hey, human. He's like you."

"Hm?"

The Sunekosuri's words prompted Issei to also read the article.

"I see. He also saw a dead body… is this why Officer Uchimaku doesn't want me to go to Akiba again? Maybe the witnesses are the next to be targeted?"

"Let's check that, type the name of the victim. You have a full list of them after the research you did earlier, right?"

Issei nodded and typed the victims' names on the search engine. Ten minutes of browsing, and Issei finally considered his hypothesis valid.

"All the victims… were the ones who found the body first?"

"That's quite ingenious of the serial killer. He won't run out of targets if that's the case."

"And I've become the target this time."

There was something akin to fear in Issei's heart. It's not that he was afraid of facing the serial killer, no. What he feared was the method that the criminal would use to try to kill him. The police hadn't said anything about the method of killing and every victim had been found lying in their own blood without any external wounds.

Issei tried to search anything about internal injuries that could be related to the case, but the only thing he found that had some kind of similarity with the serial killer's work was hemorrhage.

"What are you searching now?"

"I'm trying to find out how that bastard kills his victims. All of them were found in the same condition when they were discovered."

"…Lying in their own blood? Without any external wounds? How could that be possible? For humans, at least…"

Issei turned towards the Youkai.

"Wait… What did you just say?"

"I'm saying that while I couldn't see how a human could do it, I know several bad Youkai who can do something similar to that. But even they leave a visible injury to do that."

"So it's still impossible for Youkai to do it as cleanly as this serial killer?"

"For the Youkai that I know of, at least. I don't know if there's any out there who could do something like this.", the Sunekosuri shrugged.

"I'll take that into consideration."

"Glad I could help."

"But there's one thing that's bothering me. When I met Enokida Tsuji, he looked absolutely terrified. Could it be that the culprit terrorizes his victims first?"

"It could be. Did you see the victim's expression as he laid dead?"

Issei gulped. "No… I didn't see it. I was too shocked to speak. But I didn't hear any screams either… what exactly did the culprit do?"

"Is that so? Can't you find more information on the internet?"

Issei shook his head.

"I don't know. Tomorrow, I'll go to meet with Uchimaku-san. I want to know everything about this murderer."

"Why are you doing this, anyway? I mean, why are you gathering information about the serial killer? You even want to approach the police officer."

The Sunekosuri tilted its head. If Issei had been a woman he'd be screaming about how cute the Sunekosuri was and would've smothered it in his bosom.

Issei printed the notes he had written on the PC. "I said that I'm going to surprise Motohama by buying him the Gunpla that he wants, right? I need to prepare myself in case I meet this serial killer now that I know that he's targeting me"

"That's suicide."

"I have Ddraig", Issei replied with determination.

That shut the Sunekosuri up.

The teen then summoned his Boosted Gear.

"How about it, Ddraig. You up for it?"

 **[If the enemy is willing to kill you, of course I'm going to give you any help I can. We just met and I haven't known you for long. Do you seriously think I'd let you get killed, Partner?]**

Issei gave a small smile at that.

"Thanks, Ddraig."

"You know, I might not be a combat related Youkai, but if you need it, I can give you my help too!", the Sunekosuri interjected.

"Besides, I want to go out too. One of the reasons that I agreed to be with you is because I think that you're the adventuring type, you know? I am searching for my missing wife."

Ddraig and Issei went silent at the Youkai's revelation.

"Hey…", Issei started.

 **[Do you really have a wife?]**

"You're doubting me, aren't you?!"

"Okay okay, we believe you… How does it feel to have a wife? I'm kind of afraid actually."

The Sunekosuri suddenly adopted a sagely pose.

"Human, whether you know it or not, in this house you are already kind of experiencing being wife and husband works."

Issei slumped after hearing the confirmation from the Sunekosuri.

"But there's one difference. You are afraid of sharing knowledge and things with that human woman, aren't you? In marriage, you can't do that. Like it or not, you have to share all that you have with your wife."

"Even my ero magazine's location?"

"Even your ero magazine's location," the Sunekosuri nodded as he replied.

 **[Good things dragons don't have wives then.]**

"…Don't tell me you're a virgin, Ddraig."

 **[Nooo! Of course not you idiooot!]**

The gem on the gauntlet shined for a second.

 **[What I'm saying is, dragons have a different way of mating than that binding marriage thing. Oh yeah, all of my past hosts… none of them were married actually.]**

Issei fell on his knees and wailed.

"Nooo! Don't tell me I'm destined to die a virgiiiiin!"

 **[Calm down, Partner. They weren't married not because they died a virgin. They weren't married because they took several females as their mates.]**

"… Fuck yeah! I'm going to build a hareeeeeeem!"

 **[Even the female hostesses.]**

Issei stopped moving at that.

"… Ddraig! Did you just tell me that you got a first class seat of woman on woman action?!"

 **[Yes… why?]**

"You're awesome! You're awesome! Teach me how to get a harem, PLEASE!"

Ddraig held his words. This was a golden opportunity to motivate his host to train his body and his mind more. He chuckled internally.

 **[Well, first. Females are attracted to strong males. By having me, a dragon, you actually have attracted people as dragons tends to attract strong people. By being strong yourself, the females will see you as their possible candidate for having a child.]**

"H-H-Hold it! Having children?! I'm not going that far yet! What about girlfriend first?! Yeah! Girlfriend! Please, teach me how to get a girlfriend, Ddraig!"

 **[… You're a short-sighted person, Partner. Anyway, the dragon way of courting is different from humans. Though I remember some of my past hosts being smooth-talkers… Wait! You can meet them inside the Sacred Gear!]**

"Re-Really?!"

 **[But first, in order to properly have a mind that can enter the Sacred Gear, you have to have a balance between your body and mind. So you have to train your body first and then your mind.]**

Ddraig let out a breath he had been holding. He had winged it. At first he had been a little panicked when his host interjected his explanation, but then he remembered about his past hosts. Next time he met them, he would thank them. And they would thank him back when they saw how strong their successor was.

* * *

The following day, Issei stood in front of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department building. After two hours of wandering through the city, he had finally arrived. Seriously, thank god for the invention of GPS. On top of his head, the Sunekosuri sat while taking the sight of a big city that was and wasn't so different from his hometown at the same time. Occasionally, he'd ask Issei about some things.

For Issei, the Sunekosuri actually was not that bad of a company, especially since he couldn't always summon Ddraig in the open. So he was actually glad that he had brought the Sunekosuri with him.

"So, this is the building?", the Sunekosuri whispered.

Issei nodded.

"Yeah. Let's enter."

He took a step inside the building and immediately went to the receptionist in the front.

"Um, excuse me…"

The receptionist was quite a beautiful woman in Issei's eyes.

"Can I help you?"

"Can I meet with Uchimaku Hayabusa-san?"

"Ara, Hayabusa-senpai? Do you have any appointment with him? And please leave your pet outside."

Ouch, even though Issei wasn't the one targeted, he could feel the Sunekosuri's pain Sunekosuri at being called a pet.

"No, ma'am." Issei shook his head.

"Then I'm sorry to say, but you have to make appointment first. Let's see…"

She opened a book and skimmed through it.

"Ah, Hayabusa-senpai does have a meeting with someone soon. He's free tomorrow, though. Do you want me to write your name?"

Issei grimaced. There went his plan.

"Yes, please."

The receptionist wrote his name in the book.

"Here, you can meet with him tomorrow at 4 p.m. If he hasn't sent to a case."

"Can I meet him tomorrow at an earlier time?"

"Judging from your appearance, you're a schoolboy. Of course I will appoint a time when schools ends."

"… I'm on suspension until next week.", Issei admitted lamely.

"I can appoint you to meet him in the morning then. But you have to tell me why you're on a suspension."

"Huh? Why?"

"You're on a suspension, it means that you broke the rules your school has. That reflects a bad personality.", the receptionist nodded to herself.

"And as a police officer it's my job to see that you don't become a bad guy."

Issei started to think that the receptionist was a new recruit.

And the boy was probably right, thought the Sunekosuri.

And so Issei told his story, about the promise made with the principal, about his and his friends' growing friendship with Sakurazuki Rena, about how he had to save her from a group of high schoolers, about Operation Homecoming, –which didn't go quite as intended if he thought about it again, they had been busted after all– about the rumours spreading on his school involving them, and about the principal's punishment.

"…and that's why I am on suspension," Issei finished his story. When he glanced at the receptionist, he had to wonder about why she was covering her eyes.

"Huh?"

"That's some heroic things you did, young man."

"Eh, it's not much, really."

Suddenly a rather gruff voice that Issei recognized greeted the receptionist in front of him.

"Oi, Hachikawa, stop crying. It's the middle of the day."

"Ah… Hayabusa-senpai…" She wiped the tears from her face, and took a mirror before tidying herself and even put some make up on.

"What can I do for you?"

In his mind, Issei was cursing the detective. That woman's admiration for the guy was freaking obvious!

On top of Issei's head, the Sunekosuri nodded to himself. Once again, Issei was probably right.

"I'm going to his place. If there's any emergency, just call me."

The man didn't even register his presence. That kinda ticked Issei off.

"Ah, Doctor Tsubaki?"

The detective nodded. He then took a glance at Issei, and his eyes widened. This kid… But no, the surprise didn't end there. The dog on top of the kid's head was attracting other peoples' glances. Some might think that the dog was cute. However, Hayabusa knew better.

What was a Youkai doing on top of the kid's head?!

"Kid, is that a dog on your head?"

"Ah… I've been trying to ask him to drop his pet outside, Hayabusa-senpai. But the kid refuses. Kid s these days… they can't even properly follow the rules…"

She shook her head in disappointment.

What the hell?! This woman who had just said that he had done something heroic betrayed him just like that? For what? Gaining the attention of the man she likes?

"Oi, kid."

"Um…" He tried to answer but instead, the Sunekosuri jumped off Issei's and rubbed against the detective's shin.

"I see… if you have the time, follow me please."

"…That's convenient. I wanted to talk to you too."

* * *

"So," the detective started after they boarded his car and had started the engine.

"What's a Youkai like you doing on top of that kid's head?"

Issei realized that the question wasn't addressed at him but tat the Sunekosuri. The detective knew about Youkai?

"I am just accompanying the human here. That said, you know about me?"

The detective nodded as he drove.

"I've got enough Youkai to deal with back in my brother's house. That's one of the reasons I moved here actually. I hate dealing with them. So kid, why do you want to talk to me?"

"I want to gather as much information as I can about the serial killer case. I know I'm the next target."

"That's how it'd be if you went back to Akiba. From what I've noticed, the killer won't target you as long as you stay away from the place. Remember yesterday's murder?"

Issei's reaction told him enough.

"Aw shit, sorry. I brought some bad memories back. Anyway, it took ten days for him to go back to Akiba, and he immediately killed. So you're safe as long as you're not in Akiba."

"I see. So where are we going? And I've been meaning to ask, do you know about the murderer's method of killing? And the motives?"

"Unfortunately no. We don't even know how the serial killer murdered the victim. From what we could gather from the state of the corpse, it was similar to–"

"Hemorrhage."

"Right, but hemorrhage is usually caused by an injury in the head. However, the autopsies didn't find any signs of injury. That's what I find strange about this case."

"The Sunekosuri said that it is impossible for normal humans to do it."

The traffic light showed red, and Detective Hayabusa stopped the car.

"Are you saying that the murderer is not a normal human, but a Youkai?"

"That's what I want to find out."

At the light's turn to green, the detective continued driving.

"We've arrived," the detective said after twenty minutes of travel.

Issei got out of the car and saw that they had stopped in front of a hospital. He then followed the detective inside who greeted the receptionist (who was quite cute and also did some make up before she replied to the detective) and gestured to Issei to follow him again.

They arrived in front of a door with a name plate spelling "Forensic Room".

"Oi, Tsubaki-san. What kind of findings do you want to tell me about?"  
The detective opened the door and the stench of rotting corpses immediately hit Issei's nostrils.  
He wanted to puke.

"Ah, Hayabusa, you're late! I've been waiting for you since yesterday. The new corpse you send truly shed a light to my findings, and now I want to autopsy the older corpses of the serial killer's victims."

"Not happening. Their bodies have been sent to the families and have all been buried. So, what did you find?"

"Who's that behind you? And his dog is so cute!"

"Answer me first."

Issei just observed their banter. From what he could pick up, it seemed that the doctor here had done some re-autopsies of the serial killer's latest victim, and had found something. Thus the detective's appointment.

"You won't believe what your forensic team missed," the doctor took a seat.  
"The autopsies resulted in nothing, right? That's where they were wrong."

"They didn't cut the bodies to check the insides. They just relied on x-ray and nothing more. That's why they can't be relied upon. Meanwhile, I took the pleasure of cutting the corpse in several places, and I could see nothing's wrong… until I cut the skull and got a look of the brain."

"…What did you see inside?"

"Who's the kid?" the doctor replied back.

"He's just a curious kid."

That the detective bit his lip at that didn't escape Issei.

"Don't lie to me, Hayabusa. I know you. You wouldn't take some random kid from the street to meet me."  
At the doctor's evil smirk, Issei trembled a little.

"He's most likely the next victim."

"…Splendid, Hayabusa. You bring me my next patient. I kinda want to see the difference inside the brain before and after the victim is dead."

Had he just heard right? Did this doctor want to cut his head open and peek inside his brain? Instinctively Issei put his two hands on his head, as if to say that he wouldn't let the strange doctor do that.

"Don't worry, kid. You won't feel a thing."

That was what he feared actually. Knowing that someone had peeked inside his brain and that he hadn't felt a thing. At least, for those two stab wounds he'd received, he had felt the pain, so that was kinda normal. He felt that if he let the doctor do that, he wouldn't go back to normal ever again.

He didn't realize that at this point, his life had completely lost its normalcy, and that there was nothing normal about being stabbed twice.

"Stop scaring the kid, Tsubaki-san."

"Haha, kidding, kid. I won't do that to you. As much as I want to do it. I've got morals after all. Anyway, Hayabusa. Rather than telling you, you should see for yourselves."

The doctor led the detective to the corpse. Issei couldn't just go and follow him on his own and he didn't exactly want to see inside of someone's head either. So he and the Sunekosuri decided to take a seat.

"What… what is this?!"

Hayabusa's shout startled Issei a little bit.

"This is… this proves it then… thank you for your help, Tsubaki-san."

"As long as you can provide me with another body, I'll call you again when I find something new."

"I'll be taking this along for evidence."

"I doubt that you can use something like that as evidence, but sure."

There was a short silence before Hayabusa turned back to Issei.

"Kid…, no, Hyoudou Issei. I need a sample of your blood for the doctor and for the record."

"Um… what?"

"Just sit there."

The eccentric doctor brought a syringe and took the sample. Twice. After putting both into small bottles, he gave one to the detective.

"Here you go."

"Be sure to tell me what you find."

"Okay. Stay safe, kiddo."

After that last greeting from the eccentric doctor, Issei and the detective left the room.

On the way to the his car, Hayabusa spoke.

"Kid. You really need to stay as far away as possible from Akiba."

"But wouldn't the killer pursue me?"

The detective shook his head.

"I've said it before, the culprit never murdered any targets outside Akiba."

"…what was in there?"

"Something that no normal humans should have been able to do."

"Detective… please."

The detective sighed and took something out from his jacket, giving it to Issei.

"You can't open the seal, or I can charge you for stealing the evidence."

Issei took a good look at what was in his palm. It was inside a transparent plastic that the police usually used to take evidence. Strangely, it had three layer of plastics. The inside was covered in blood. No doubt, that was blood from the brain. Issei had to suppress the urge to let his breakfast out by just seeing it. However, he didn't immediately let go and observed it instead.

"Knife? Shrapnel? What is this?"

"Blood."

"I know it's covered in blood… I'm asking what it is?"

The detectives opened his car's door.

"It's blood. Or rather, I think I should say it's frozen blood. No, rather than frozen, I'd say it's hardened blood that's shaped into sharp small-sized things. It even scratched my finger when I touched it back then, and I had to use three layers of plastic to bring it."

Issei let the information sink in.

"You're telling this is how the culprit did his murders?".

"That's why I asked for your blood earlier. Maybe that doctor can find something. Until he finds it, please stay alive. I'll accompany you home. Where do you live?"

Issei gave his address and pondered the new information.

It was now clear that no human had done this.

Issei gulped. And he had thought that this would be a normal murder. If the murderer had been normal, he could've just overpowered them with Ddraig.

But now…

Issei clenched his fist.

There was no going back.

Tomorrow, he'd go to Akiba to buy Motohama a Gunpla.

* * *

 **Chapter VII  
** **A Case Worth Investigating**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again. For those who immediately read this chapter, welcome back, and for those who read this from the start, Welcome. So finally I finished this chapter at least. This is the continuation from the last chapter where everything seemed confusing. I hope I explained it clearly to you all. This chapter is beta-ed by Bigreader in the Omniverse on this site and Nothinger from SB. Thank you both.**

 **So in this chapter, we got a (possibly) supernatural criminal. Who is it? Why did he/she do it? All will be revealed later. Oh, for those who guessed correctly last chapter, congratulations! Your present from me is a cool involvement of her in this arc. So just wait patiently okay? *winkwink**

 **Also, Detective Uchimaku Hayabusa made his appearance this chapter. He is my most favorite character from Zashiki of Intellectual Village. Read it if you haven't. It's good. Too bad it won't have any adaptation since the novel is finished. God bless Kamachi for writing that masterpiece. And the Sunekosuri also helped! He's awesome. Awesome!**

 **Oh yeah, I got review on my KR crossover fic, saying that it was unexpected for me to write KR fic. Well, if you notice it, I took several elements from KR. Such as Issei who had tragic(?) past and then become determined to prevent tragedies, is influenced from Hino Eiji from KR OOO... I actually just remember about Eiji after I publish last chapter.**

 **So I pray for my next idea who hasn't come to me yet. If you have idea then you can just PM me.**

 **-KurobaraIto**

 **Oh, I've finished chapter 8 and 9 already... I think. I'll send it to my beta later.**


	8. Selfishness Underneath Selflessness

Issei woke up the next day. After washing his face, he looked at the clock and grimaced at it pointing eight o'clock. He went to the dining room to see what leftovers there were for him from breakfast.

"Not even a full breakfast for me, huh?"

It was a part of his punishment for his suspension. Even though they had praised him for it, his parents had given him a punishment. Oh well, he could just eat fast food on his way to Akihabara.

He paused.

Going to Akihabara…

Going there meant that he'd have to face the serial killer who might be targeting him. Could he do it? Would he be able to face that madman? If the killer was a normal human, then yes. He could do it with Ddraig's help. But if what the Sunekosuri and Detective Uchimaku said was true, that the serial killer was from the supernatural side, then he didn't know. He didn't know if he could face the killer.

His two run-ins with the supernatural had left him with a trauma of getting stabbed. It was really painful. You could feel your consciousness leaving you. It was so painful, and he was afraid of experiencing that once more.

Both times, he had been saved. Once by Asia and once by Yasaka-san who had burned the wounds. But now? Now, he'd be by himself. He obviously wouldn't bring Asia there, so there would be no way to get help. He would be alone. No one would help him.

Issei looked down at his shaking hands.

"Where is the bravado you showed two days ago?"

That question broke him away from his thoughts. Turning his head, he saw the Sunekosuri eating the leftovers. Yeah, they had been intended for the youkai from the start. His family hadn't left him any breakfast.

"It's because I thought I'd be facing a normal human."

"So you're just brave if you face those weaker than you?"

"That's not it. I fought that black-winged woman before… and yes, I was afraid at that time. But I still stood my ground."

"Then what about now? Why the hesitation?"

Issei actually couldn't answer that. He didn't know why he was having doubts about going to Akihabara today either.

"Face it, you're afraid."

"I know. I've said it before, I am afraid. However, that's not the reason for my doubts."

The Sunekosuri looked at him curiously.

"Then what is?"

"If I were facing a normal human, then I wouldn't have to worry about the aftermath. If I face something supernatural, I am afraid I won't make it back in one piece."

"Ah," the Sunekosuri had a look of understanding on his face.  
"You are not afraid of facing the killer. You are afraid of what's going to happen to you after you face him. I can understand that."

"Asia-san might kill me if I come back with big wounds or lose a limb."

"You're afraid of making that female human worry."

"Dulio-san said that I shouldn't get her involved with the supernatural. I think he wants her to have a normal life where she can be happy. I think so too. That's why I'm hesitating now. If I survive, she would be forced to use her Sacred Gear again. I don't want that to happen."

Yep. He hadn't even told her about the Sunekosuri being a Youkai.

"So what will you do now?"

That was the big question.

What would he do now?

Issei gulped.

He could avoid going to Akihabara and he could avoid facing the serial killer.

But just leaving the serial killer be didn't sit well with his mind. His mind flashed back to the news he had read on the internet. How large the number of victims were. How the families of the victims cried as their loved ones had become victims of someone's sick mind. Having the power to change things and doing nothing with it didn't sit well with him.

He then imagined how his family would react if he was declared as the latest victim. How would the people in his school react?

–Actually, the girls might rejoice that the people perving on them is decreased by one–

He made up his mind.

"I'm going."

That was right. It was better to face the killer and die rather than to avoid him and do nothing. The serial killer showed a pattern of killing the first witness of the last victim, and the next most probable victim was him. But what was stopping the killer from killing others?

"Hey, Sunekosuri."

The Youkai turned to Issei.

"If… If I don't come back. please tell Asia that it isn't her fault. It was my own stubbornness. Also, please tell my mother that I still love her despite her ways of dealing with me and please tell my father that I found his porn stash."

"…Are you an idiot? How would I tell them?"

Issei thought for a while before he realized what the small Youkai meant. "…err, you can write a letter, sort of my last message for them… could you?"

"I can't even grab a pen! How would I write a message?"

"…"

"So…"

"Tell them yourself."

"Huh?"

"I can't tell that human girl, your mother, or your father without revealing that I am not a normal puppy. That's why you have to come back and tell them yourself. You hear me?"

"…Thanks, Sunekosuri. You're like the cool uncle I've never had."

"Bah! It's actually good that my kid is still a baby. I can't help but worry that he's going be like you when he reaches teenagehood."

"Ooh! I have to meet him! There's so much to show him!"

"Don't you dare corrupt my son!"

With a laugh, Issei then went to his room to prepare.

Inside the Boosted Gear, Ddraig just sighed. He'd heard the whole conversation. He knew that the excuse he had given the Sukenosuri was just that, an excuse.

Not afraid of facing the killer, but afraid of what would happen after he faced the killer? That was actually the most stupid lie that he had heard all his life. The Sunekosuri hadn't been with his partner when he was facing the Fallen Angel and the exorcist, and not to mention the small Youkai was still new to Issei.

But to Ddraig, who had been with Issei from the start, the lie had been easy to see through.

His host was afraid. He had been afraid when he faced the Fallen Angel and he had been afraid when he'd faced the human exorcist.

Maybe the boy didn't realize it, and tried to distract himself, whether consciously or not, but Issei had always frozen up every time he'd been reminded of or thought about the serial killer these past two days.

He never liked to guess or peek inside Issei's mind, or any other hosts. Often because he himself never liked having his mind being read. But this time, even with just a glance, Issei's thought were obvious, especially when he decided to go just now.

He had thought about how his family would react if he was killed by the serial killer. His father would try to be strong, his mother would break down, Asia would cry and blame herself for not be able to save him. It would be a tragedy to his family if he died.

But then, unconsciously, he tried to put his own situation onto his family, and decided it was better him than his family.

That incident with his childhood friend really destroyed his perspective of people around him. He actually thought he was worthless. Better him than his family meant that he put his family's worth over his own. It was actually normal.

However, in this kind of situation, it was wrong.

Humans tended to put themselves above others, which was why humans were selfish creature. They just want the best for themselves.

But…

 _The way he put himself below others so that he wouldn't feel the pain of being the one left by them was actually more selfish._

* * *

 **Pawn  
A High School DxD Fanfiction**

* * *

After ordering a hamburger on a fast food restaurant on the way, Issei finally arrived at Akihabara.

Now he headed towards the hobby shop where Motohama's Gunpla was waiting.

SNAP

Issei heard the sound of a finger snapping. Instantly he was on edge.

What was that?

Scanning his surroundings, he found nothing. Maybe it was just his imagination. Issei continued walking.

SNAP

Scanning his surrounding again, he still couldn't find anything. He continued to walk, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

SNAP

Issei stopped again. This time, he scanned his surroundings thoroughly, intending to find anyone who bothered him. The people walking around him didn't seemed like bothered by the sound.

"Excuse me," Issei tapped a random passerby. "Can you hear a snapping sound?"

"Huh? Is there something wrong with your head? There's no snapping sound."

SNAP

The sound could be heard again.

"I see, maybe it was just my imagination, thank you." Issei bowed lightly.

As soon as he raised his head back, he saw it.

In between the crowd of people, a single man was smirking in his direction. Issei saw him raise his hand upwards, and he snapped his finger.

SNAP

He blinked, and the man vanished.

Oh damn.

It seemed like he found the serial killer, or rather, the serial killer found him.

He hastened his steps towards the hobby shop. And after five minutes of constant snapping sound, Issei finally arrived. He didn't breathe a sigh of relief though. He knew it was far from over.

Inside the shop, Issei scanned the box of Gunplas. He was searching for the same Gunpla that Motohama wanted. There, he found it.

Ugh, it was located on the top of the shelf. His short hand failed to reach the box.

Suddenly, Issei saw a hand took the box of Gunpla that he wanted.

"Ah…"

"Here," the one who took it gave it to Issei.

"Thank you… Oh, it's you."

Indeed, the one who gave it to Issei was the girl he met two days ago in this same shop. Her pale blonde hair was rare to see in Japan and her piercing red eyes behind glasses stared seriously at Issei.

"Buying this for your friend?"

Issei nodded. "Yeah… I'm sorry for how I acted before," Issei bowed to her.

"It's fine. I understand why you did it."

"You're here to buy another? Wow, you must be rich."

"I just have enough pocket money to buy another one," she spoke.

"Well then, I'm going to pay for this. Once again thank you."

He went to the cashier to pay for the Gunpla. After that, since he had no business in the shop anymore, he decided to exit the shop, and try to get out from Akihabara without getting killed.

SNAP

It was kind of hard to get the killer of his tail when the snapping sound tormented his mind.

On the corner of his eyes, Issei saw the serial killer standing outside a music shop in front of him, smirking towards him. Issei turned back and took the opposite way.

SNAP

Now he saw him sitting on an outside café smirking at him. The way his eyes saw him terrified Issei. It was like a hunter seeing its prey.

SNAP

Issei went to the opposite direction once again. This time he didn't see the killer in his former place, so he hurriedly passed it.

SNAP

The figure of the killer stood in front of an anime merchandise shop, once again smirking at him.

Goddamn.

He was terrified.

He increased his pace until he arrived at a three-way junction.

SNAP

The killer was leaning on the window of another café to the left of him. There was no way he would go there so he took the way to his right.

It occurred to Issei's panicked mind that maybe the way to his right was the one that his killer wanted. After all, Enokida Tsuji also look terrified –who would not?– and in the end he was found dead.

So he stubbornly went to his left instead.

SNAP

The killer now stood in front of a vending machine not far in front of Issei.

He ignored him even though his heart beat rate went up.

SNAP

Issei tightened his grip on the bag on with his sweaty hand and marched forward.

SNAP

Issei saw the killer standing on the way in front of him. Now it was obvious that he was right. Issei cautiously approached him.

SNAP

But he went missing. Issei who stood at his place couldn't find him after scanning the crowds.

SNAP

The killer stood at the vending machine again.

Issei thought for a second. He had defied the killer's expectation by approaching him instead, so it didn't go the way the killer wanted. So maybe this time the killer expected him to approach him.

Issei took a deep breath, before he continued his way.

No way would he fall for that bait.

SNAP

The serial killer stood on the way in front of him once again. Issei glared at him and still continued his walk.

The killer smirked.

Issei stopped his walk.

The killer raised his hand, and snapped his finger again.

SNAP

The killer smirked at Issei.

He smirked as if he understood Issei's train of thought.

Issei widened his eyes.

No way!

He immediately ran on the opposite direction.

BAM

He collided onto someone.

"Ah, sorry."

Issei stood up and offered his hand. Only to raised his brow when he saw the same girl he met at the hobby shop.

"We meet again, huh?"

"Yes."

It was then that Issei realized the finger snapping had stopped sometimes after he collided onto the girl. It also stopped when he had been in the hobby shop. The girl also had been in the shop, hadn't she?

Could it be…

It was a chance he didn't waste a second.

"Um, would you like me to treat you to a drink?"

The girl narrowed her eyes at his question. "I would like to," she replied after a slight hesitation. After all, meeting the same person without prior agreement was rare, and she met him thrice. Not to mention she also saw a terrified expression that he tried to mask behind a calm face.

* * *

Five minutes later, they found themselves sitting inside a café in Akihabara. It was a normal café rather than a themed one. Issei ordered a black coffee, since it was his favorite while the girl sitting opposite of him ordered an iced coffee.

While waiting for the order, Issei tried to strike a conversation. "So, is assembling a Gundam plastic model kit your hobby?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, it helps me sooth my nerves when I'm stressed."

Issei's eyes wandered. He scanned through the café to see if the serial killer was truly off his back.

Seemed so.

"I see."

"What about you? You mentioned buying it for your friends?"

"I don't, though I know the basics since Motohama always did it with me and Matsuda."

"I see."

Crap.

He didn't exactly know how to deal with the serious type like her. Fortunately, the order came and they took a sip of their own drink.

"Why are you inviting me to a café like this?" She asked after putting her cup on the desk.

Issei grimaced. So blunt.

"Were you perhaps trying to flirt with me? No, from your mannerism, it isn't like that. Can you please explain yourself?"

Issei took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He focused on his hearing, and he didn't hear the finger snapping.

He was safe.

For now.

"Actually… there is a strong reason for me to invite you," Issei began and he can see the dangerous glint on her eyes. He had to be careful with his words. "Have you heard about the serial killer of Akihabara recently?"

She nodded.

"Long story short, I am his next target. Ever since I stepped my foot in Akiba, he had been terrorizing my mind. Flickering here and there, I can hear the sound of him snapping his finger. The smirk on his face as he stared at me with predatory eyes…"

Issei's hand on the table unconsciously trembled. His breath became erratic.

"Calm down."

A commanding voice broke Issei from his stupor.

"That's still doesn't explain why you're inviting me."

"Ah…" Issei realized that it was true. "I don't know why, but inside the hobby shop and when I bumped onto you earlier, I can't hear the snapping sound again. I deduced that you are the reason. So here I am, trying to catch my breath."

Issei glanced at her trying to find an annoyance or pity on her expression, but he found an expression of deep thinking on her face instead.

"Can you please regal me with your story regarding how you are being targeted? Maybe you were wrong and he was targeting other people instead."

Issei just took a paper from his pocket. It was the paper containing all the information he got after searching the internet and meeting Detective Uchimaku yesterday.

"Here," he gave it to the long haired girl in front of him. "It is my own 'investigation' so to speak. I have cross-checked with one of the officer involved in this case, and he deduced the same."

She seemed to read the paper seriously. After a few minutes, she gave it back to him. "A simple but logical analysis. You said the officer deduced the same?"

Issei nodded. "The only thing missing is how the serial killer kills the victims. No external injuries, but the brain instead, and yet polices didn't find any trace of weapons or external wounds."

Issei didn't write about the weird doctor's findings. He just wrote that a re-autopsy managed to uncover that the injury was inside the brain. No need to confuse other people with the supernatural

"Let's put the report away for now. What I find more interesting is, why is it that the killer didn't try to frighten you when I'm with you? You said that you're fine inside the hobby shop, and after bumping onto me you can't hear the terrorizing sound again? Twice isn't enough to claim that it's a pattern. So is he trying to ruse you now?"

"No," Issei shook his head. "I'm currently fine."

"Thrice it is, then. We can wildly assume that it's a pattern. For some reason, I am scaring the serial killer."

"Are you a murderer yourself?" She glared at him, not finding it funny. "Or are you perhaps some kind of undercover police investigator?" She shook her head. "Then I don't know."

"I am normal, thank you." For some reason, Issei felt that she was holding something back.

"What is it?"

"No, it's nothing."

Issei also contemplated telling her about the pieces of information that he held. After all, if he didn't see it himself, he wouldn't believe what he saw when he and the detective visited the doctor yesterday. It was not something that a normal human could wrap his head around.

The doctor Issei believed was a little crazy while the detective had dealt with Youkai before. He himself had fought a black-winged creature and a priest, and saved a Youkai. That was why the three of them only wondered about the method of killing, not the weapon used to do the killing itself.

Issei considered magic was used since there were barriers and runes. But it was only a wild guess. He knew nothing about magic after all.

Should he tell the girl in front of her about it?

If yes, would it be a good decision?

Issei took a sip of his coffee and made up his mind.

"There is one more important information about the serial killer that I didn't write on that paper."

The girl did the same before she asked. "And what is it?"

"The injury in the brain is caused by a frozen and or a hardened blood with a small knife-like shape. It was not something a normal human can do."

Issei slipped the last part unconsciously.

"…I see…"

The girl sipped her drink.

"How do you find out about that?"

"The detective showed me the hardened blood itself. He said doctors found it inside the victim's brain."

"I think… no. I know why the killer avoids me."

Issei perked up after hearing her. "Really?"

"But you have to listen to me first."

Issei nodded. What could she possibly want to tell him?

"In this world, gods, creatures from mythologies, magic, it all exists. One of the mythological creatures are Devils." The girl then offered her hand for a handshake. "My name is Seekvaira Agares, and I am the heiress of the Agares Clan, one of the 72 Pillars of Hell."

Issei didn't take her offer. He sipped his coffee once again before he spoke.

"Tens of thousands of years ago, the parallel worlds collided. This world became unstable and was nearly destroyed. It wasn't until a great high magician sealed the parallel world in another dimension that the world became normal again. The world then had a happy end. But it wasn't a happy end for one man. He was just an unfortunate bystander on the day the great high magician sealed the parallel world, because of his misfortune, he was also sealed along with the parallel world. The man wandered around in that world, helping other people and eventually became the hero of that world. Defeating the demon king, he brought peace onto that world. But the injury he sustained was so fatal that he died, leaving his harem of one thousand women. He was then reborn into this world." Issei then covered his right eye with his left palm. "My name is Hyoudou Issei, formerly the hero of parallel world, Saguna, the man who once has a harem of one thousand women." He took Seekvaira's outstretched hand.

"…"

"We're not comparing our chuunibyou stories?"

"We're not."

"…Forget what I said."

"…No I can't. 'the man who once has a harem of one thousand women'? what kind of delusion is that?"

"I was young, okay! I was foolish!"

"You still remembered it clearly. I think it was recent."

"One year ago is long enough! The me one year ago was a foolish boy with stupid delusion! Just forget it alright!" Issei covered his face with both his hand. "Wait! You meant you are part of the supernatural?! Why don't you say so from the start!"

"I said it in my first sentence. And you already know about us? I see…"

"Yeah… had a run-in with something before."

"It's easier for you to understand then. Hundreds of years ago, the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels waged war against each other in what would be known as the Great War. After the war ended, the Devils population diminished greatly. So our leader created a system in which we can make any race into our race with Evil Pieces system. Those reincarnated devils who used Evil Pieces system sometimes can defy their master, and became a Stray Devil. Stray Devils usually became a threat because they don't have their master to keep their power in check. The serial killer who targets you now, I am certain that he is a Stray Devil."

"If I hadn't known about supernatural before, that would make a good chuunibyou story."

"Shut up, 'the man who once has a harem of one thousand women.'"

"Stop using that name please."

"Then stop derailing the conversation." She shot a glare at Issei. "Normally the job of hunting the Stray is left to the Devils who control this area. But it seems that they haven't take any move to subdue the Stray."

Issei tilted his head in confusion. "How are you so sure that he is whatever you called a Stray Devil?"

"A Fallen Angel or Angel or any other pantheons wouldn't avoid me like this. Fallen Angels or Angel would not degrade themselves to a lower position than a Devil by avoiding me. The Stray, however, avoids me because I am a Devil," she replied while fixing her glasses. "Now what would you do with this knowledge?" She took a sip of her iced coffee.

"I… I don't know… I want to stop him. I really want to."

An amused expression appeared at Seekvaira's face. "Why?"

"Because it's wrong."

It seemed that Seekvaira didn't expect the human in front of her to answer it like that.

"And what can you do? You're just a helpless human, not to mention you're being targeted by the Stray." Seekvaira's piercing red eyes stared at Issei's fiery brown eyes. "I know. How about I help you? The Stray Devil is our race's problem after all." Not to mention the money she would get when she presented the Stray's head. Oh, and the shame she could bring to the Devils who had this area under his or her jurisdiction.

"…You won't ask me to give my soul will you?"

She shook her head. "No. Perhaps I should explain it to you first. We Devils try to increase our influences by making a contract with humans and others too. We use a summoning paper to get the humans with wishes to summon us. Usually we grant them their wishes in exchange for a contract. The more contracts a Devil got, the more recognition he has in our society."

Issei refrained from commenting because he knew she would get mad at him and use his embarrassing nickname again. Blackmail was really unfair.

"You were just thinking a bad thing weren't you?" Issei shook his head. "Anyway, what I want in return is, for you to summon me and me alone if you have a wish you want to be granted. Do not ever use other Devils. Kind of like a personal contract between you and me."

Issei didn't need to think for a long time before he replied. "Sure."

He had already taken care of a former nun who had a power of healing, and a small but adult Youkai. Having one more wouldn't matter that much, maybe. And besides, it wasn't like she would end up taking residence on his house like the former two.

"That was quick."

"As long as you help me stop that Stray Devil."

"Don't worry, I'm planning to." She outstretched her hand once again, and this time, Issei took it firmly. It signaled the unwritten pact between the two of them.

"Now what should we do?" Issei asked.

"We're going to plan," Seekvaira answered with a serious look in her eyes.

* * *

Issei exited the café with a stoic expression on his face. After he and Seekvaira spent nearly one hour of planning (more like she forced him to come along with her plan since in her words, he was just 'a helpless human'), they spent another half an hour to revise the plan before he exited the café.

Now if Seekvaira's guess was right, then after he had a considerable distance with the café…

SNAP

So Seekvaira was right. The serial killer was truly avoiding her, and now after he thought that Issei and Seekvaira were far apart, he strikes.

Time to do the plan.

Ignore the snapping finger's sound, and go towards an abandoned area instead. The area he and Seekvaira chose was the parking lot inside an abandoned building. It was easy for Seekvaira to name a few abandoned buildings in Akihabara because she said she usually used the abandoned building for teleportation (Devils can teleport?!) when new Gunplas came out.

SNAP

Issei ignored him, and continued to walk towards his destination. His vision didn't wander, in fear of spotting the serial killer and making him lose composure. His eyes just stared forward.

While Issei took a detour, Seekvaira would go towards the abandoned building first and hide there. Issei didn't know how she would do it and Seekvaira wouldn't answer. But he believed her anyway.

SNAP

The figure of the Stray Devil appeared in front of him. Issei ignored him and just continued to walk.

Huh.

That was strange.

Why had the snapping sound stopped?

Issei stopped walking and turned his head left and right trying to search for the Stray Devil. This plan required the stray to follow him, if he didn't take the bait, then the plan was for naught.

Issei failed to find him. He didn't see him in the crowd like he did earlier that day. It was like the stray just vanished.

And then he heard it.

The sound of crazy laughs.

It actually made him shiver unlike the snapping sound that just made him restless.

 **Ahaha Ahahahahahahahahahaha Ahahahahahahahaha**

The laugh came from all directions. Issei couldn't decide where did the laughs' source.  
 **  
Ahahaha… Ahahahahahahaha**

It was as if the laughs were mocking him.

Why?

Why did the serial killer mock him?

Then it dawned to Issei.

What if…

What if Seekvaira Agares was lying to him and she was in cohort with the serial killer?

He might believe her about her being a Devil, he had met a Youkai after all, so he knew that even if she was not one, Devils existed.

But what about the detailed story about Stray Devils and contracts? It was the first time someone from the supernatural side ever told the details about them to Issei. The first time he met the handsome priest, he was blind about the supernatural, and because he didn't want him and Asia involved in the supernatural anymore, he didn't explain anything to him. The second time, he had trusted Dulio because he helped him save Asia. That was why he believed Dulio's short explanation about the runes.

However, that wasn't the case this time with Seekvaira Agares. He might believe her, but he had no reason to trust her.

Could she somehow have lied to him to get his trust? Good Hunter, Bad Hunter they said. Or whatever the name was. She was a Devil. Devils were painted in a bad light in modern society.

It made sense.

The serial killer mocked him because he fell for their trap.

Issei was in doubt.

He doubted Seekvaira.

He also doubted his doubt of Seekvaira.

Should he trust Seekvaira or not?

He didn't know which one was the answer.

 **Ahahaha Ahahahahaha**

He heard the laugh again.

Issei clenched his fist. He made his choice.

He ran as fast as possible. Abandoning the route he had previously agreed with Seekvaira, he ran without any directions.

He wanted to get out of Akihabara, but with the way the serial killer watching him, the chance he could get out safely was nearly impossible. So instead, after several minutes of running, he decided to go towards another abandoned building that Seekvaira rarely chose as teleporting's destination which conveniently she mentioned in passing.

It was located 500 meter from the abandoned building that Seekvaira had chosen. Issei didn't know which one though, he just got the general area from what she explained.

Other people would think that it was a stupid decision.

Maybe if he was wrong, Seekvaira would also think that it was foolish.

But he did not think so.

Contrary to Seekvaira's belief, he was not some helpless weak human.

He had Ddraig.

That was why he chose the building. He would face the serial killer alone.

And if he was right and Seekvaira was with the serial killer, he would face her too.

* * *

 **Chapter VIII  
Selfishness Underneath Selflessness**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, it's me again. It's been a while huh? Well, I am sorry for the delay. Here I am with the newest chapter of Pawn. This still continues the last chapter which is the part of Serial Killer in Akiba arc. To those waiting for a certain girl, here she is! I hope I do her character justice. I portrayed her as a serious person but she also has her fun moments. I hope you all like it. This chapter is beta-ed by Bigreader in the Omniverse and Nothinger on SB forum. Thank you for your efforts.**

 **So in this chapter, I delved into Issei's mind, and how he view the situation. For me, the basis of his view now is the tragedy with Irina all over again. Ddraig even though he only knew Issei for a short time, he managed to accurately guess Issei's perspective. For a while, I thought I made Issei too Shirou-y, but when I think about it again, it is not. Shirou is selfless, while Issei is actually selfish. He did not want to feel the despair of being left by his loved one, so he decided to face the serial killer.**

 **The Sunekosuri also makes another appearance. What can I say? He's one of my favorite character. Now I'm eagerly waiting for vol 9 of IntelVillage's translation. I hope the Sunekosuri makes a cool final appearance. Also, despite being a cute-looking puppy, the Sunekosuri actually has wife and even kids! Don't let his appearance fool you!**

 **Issei's decision to abandon Seekvaira might be seen as stupid. But for me, even if I can believe someone the first time I met, I cannot trust that person instantly. Belief and trust are two different things altogether. I pour that to Issei. Issei also believed what Dulio told him about Asia first, but he did not immediately trust him either. That's why he decide to abandon Seekvaira.**

 **Finally, I hope you're satisfied with this. The next chapter are the final of this arc. I hope you'll be waiting eagerly for the next installment. And I shut my laptop down as I think about the climax of the next arc. Tehee~**

 **-Kurobaraito**

 **Like I said, I've written the next arc already, please eagerly waiting for it**


	9. A Twisted Perception of Time

Seekvaira Agares was not a patient person. In fact, if someone ever asked her Queen personally, he, Allivian, would say that she had a short temper.

Clicking her tongue as she stared at her watch, she was waiting for the appearance of a certain man that she had only met today. Hyoudou Issei. A man who once had a harem of one thousand women.

She scoffed.

At least she had that for blackmail material.

But truly, Hyoudou Issei was unique for a human. Apparently he had strong sense of justice, because he thought the actions of the Stray Devil was wrong. He wanted to stop the Stray, despite being a normal human.

She saw an opportunity there.

A chance to catch the Stray, turning whoever it was in and gaining rewards while at the same time she gained a contractor. Really, whichever Devil who had Akihabara under his or her thumb did a sloppy job at overseeing it.

"Where is he?"

She couldn't help but blurt out her thoughts. Where was the human? It was past the agreed time to strike the Stray.

The plan was use the human as bait going through a detour while she used her shortcut to arrive first, and then after the human and the Stray arrived, she would strike the Stray with the element of surprise. A simple plan for a human to follow.

Don't tell her that man couldn't even follow a simple instruction like that? Typical teenagers, she guessed. She didn't discriminate by saying that humans were stupid. Teenagers were stupid, be it humans or Devils. She supposed she couldn't exactly generalize that, but for the most part it was true.

Where was he?!

She clicked her tongue once again in anger. That human…

Then her eyes furrowed in concentration. If she thought about it once more, that human, Hyoudou Issei, was odd even for human standards. When she first heard from him that he was targeted, his face showed terror and fright. Most likely because he had been shaken by the Stray. But after that, when she began telling him about Devils, he had been kind of… weird. She couldn't exactly describe what she saw in his eyes. Perhaps it was a mix of confusion, weariness, resignation, and determination. Or perhaps she just delved too deep and saw something that wasn't there. She didn't know.

 _It was just that his reaction towards her explanation wasn't normal._

Normal people would be afraid of Devils since they were always the bad guy in stories. (She didn't want to mention that Holy book-ow!) But he, he… he just listened to her. And no, the way he listened was not like those who had heard about Devils, he was confused by her explanation like other people. He just listened and accepted her explanation as if it was true. Well, not that it wasn't true, but normal people would have a hard time accepting the supernatural.

That human just accepted it easily.

It was too weird.

Even if he did mention that he had run-ins with the supernatural before, as much as she hated it, normal people would be freaked out the first time hearing about Devils. Hell, some of her Peerage's clients still were.

Maybe…

Maybe all of her explanation just sank in after they parted ways. It could be that he somehow began doubting her. Devils were painted in a bad light. As much as weird that human's reaction was, he was still human.

Maybe he abandoned their plan and ran away far from this place.

Hold on, she shouldn't jump into conclusion like that.

From what information that she had read on the human's paper (it was a good deduction she had to admit), the Stray was unlikely to let him get away. All of the victims died on their first visit to Akihabara after they had seen the victim.

What if the Stray had struck? For all she knew, the human could be dead now.

Then it couldn't be helped if that was the case.

…

…

"If he's not here in five minutes I'm going to search for him."

* * *

 **Pawn  
A High School DxD Fanfiction**

* * *

Detective Uchimaku Hayabusa closed his car's door. He was standing in front of the hospital where Doctor Tsubaki operated. That eccentric doctor said he had found something. "I wonder what he found. Hope it can help solve the case."

After he greeted the receptionist, he then entered the doctor's room while calling his name. "Doctor Tsubaki?"

"Ah… Hayabusa."

"What did you find?"

"…Tell me, Hayabusa. Was there ever part of the world that we never knew?"

"We can never truly know everything. I guess you can't comprehend what you find with your mind. In my brother's house in Kyoto, we lived with a real Zashiki Warashi. So I know Youkais are real. Now tell me what you found."

"I found a strange chemical substance inside the boy's blood. No, I don't think you can call it chemical substance. You won't be able to find it in the periodic table or any books. It's as if the component were created. But it's crazy, you can't create a chemical component, much less a substance, from nothing!"

Hayabusa adopted a thinking pose. "A strange chemical substance?"

"It coexists with the blood. In fact, it assimilates into the blood without much resistance as it is mixed and does not leave any sediment in the blood."

"Is it dangerous?"

"The only thing that makes it dangerous is that I don't know. I don't know if it's harmful to the body. I don't know what kind of side effect it makes to the rest of the body."

"This is why I hate dealing with supernatural. Do you know I choose to work here because I want to be as far as possible from the Youkais in Kyoto?"

"…I think I'm going to the territory where I will regret it later, but tell me what you know, Hayabusa."

In hurry, Issei arrived at the abandoned building located 500 meters from Seekvaira's location. In passing, Seekvaira mentioned that she had once or twice used this building. The building seemed to be an abandoned three stories building. However, from what Issei saw outside, even though it was only three stories, the building itself was massive.

The front entrance was locked. Issei rounded the building before he found a basement. Seemed like the parking lot. He then remembered that Seekvaira also chose the parking lot. He didn't know why.

Approaching one of the nearby pillars, Issei put his back onto it before he inhaled.

"Come out!"

The sound that terrorized issei's mind stopped. At first, it had been the sound of a snapping finger, then it changed into an insane laugh. But after Issei shouted that, it stopped.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

From behind one of the pillars in front of him, the killer's figure emerged. Issei still could hear the clap, but to him it wasn't as terrifying as the snap.

For some reason, Issei thought the clap was mocking him.

"I must commend you," a soft voice came from the serial killer's mouth. "Choosing this place is gonna be easier for me."

"You…"

"That's right. You guessed it right, congratulations!" he clapped once again. Then he stopped before smirking at him. "You're a hard one to crack, you know. All the others just accepted their fate and wallowed in their fright. But not you. You're defying even up until now."

Issei glared at the serial killer.

"And I wouldn't want you to be otherwise."

"How… How can you casually say that with a smirk! Those were human being you had killed!" Gritting his teeth in frustration, Issei shouted at the man who had killed twenty one victims before.

The killer shrugged. "What can I say? Should I offer my condolence when I am not even human?"

The revelation actually shook Issei a bit. Not because he was surprised, but because it confirmed that the situation was bad.

"Why… Why do you kill them?! For what reason did their lives end?!"

The man tilted his head. There was an expression akin to innocence on his face. "Hm? What was it again? Ah…" he put his fist on his palm. "I am experimenting with a chemical solution."

"Don't screw with me! What does a chemical solution have to do with you killing all those people!"

"Everything. I guess I can tell you this much. You see, before I am a killer, and even before I am a Devil, I am first and foremost, a scientist. As a scientist, I always saw the world in a pragmatic way. So when my master resurrected me as a Devil, I was fascinated with magic, especially since I am a Bishop myself." The man then did a face palm. "I'm sorry we're getting off topic. You don't want to hear my history do you? Well, long story short, I want to see the effectivity and efficiency of my own chemical experiment, so I randomly tossed it near here. When I had a random passerby pass the place, I simply killed him, leaving his body as bait for the next victim. I want to see how long I can keep killing them before the effect of the chemical solution fade away. The result? You can see it yourself."

Issei didn't move.

His mind was processing what the serial killer had just revealed. So their lives were just as important as lab rats?

Issei felt his blood boil.

"Oh, all the science-y talk seemed to make you silent. Well, don't think about it too hard. After all, the main component of my chemical solution is not something that a normal human can comprehend. Seriously, Devil magic is sooo~ convenient."

"You… so for you, we are just lab rats, aren't we?"

"Well, that's harsh. Before I became a Devil, I was human too, you know. It's just that when I was a human, I too, had used humans as my test subject so there's no difference for me."

"Shut up!"

"Has someone ever told you how rude you are? Honestly, interrupting someone when they are talking like that…"

"I'll stop you, right here and now!"

"Really?"

Issei prepared to leap towards the killer, but his next words froze him.

"After all, I can kill you with just one touch of my hand anywhere on your body."

Wide eyed, Issei's mouth was open but he couldn't say anything in response.

"Ah! I haven't told you this. My magical chemical solution spread through the olfactory sense and enters the blood that way. In other words, as long as you have ever breathed the air in the place when you found the bait, the evaporated solution mixed in the bait's blood has entered your body already. Why do you think I am approaching you casually like this?"

Issei stared at his body in disbelief.

"That's right. Right now, in your veins flows your blood that has been mixed with my chemical solution."

Remembering the unbelievable things he saw when he visited that eccentric doctor, suddenly it all made sense for Issei.

"The knife-like sharp, hardened blood…"

"Oh? You knew my weapon already? You are correct. I don't need to carry my weapon since my victim has been carrying it since they joined in this experiment. And considering I can still make five of my razor blades and even broke it into smaller pieces in my last victim, the effectivity and the efficiency of my solution is still going strong in your blood."

What he meant by killing with just one touch, is actually controlling the blood.

Issei wanted to dismiss that thought. Controlling blood was impossible.

 _"For humans, at least."_

The Sunekosuri's words rang in his mind.

 _"I am quite sure that he was a Stray Devil."_

He was Devil alright. As for stray or whatever that was, Issei didn't know.

"What's wrong? Finally decided to accept your fate?"

Issei's shoulder slumped. This was it, huh? This was different from when he had been attacked by the black winged girl. This was also different from when he had been fighting Paolo Marconi. Both times, the attack came quickly and he had not prepared himself.

But this time? True, he had prepared himself to face the man who was smirking in front of him. However, this time he had been rendered helpless by simply being his next victim.

Hopeless.

That was quite accurate to describe his current situation. He was hopeless. There was no chance of fighting the serial killer because he was a brawler, and thus, had to touch him to fight. Scratch that. Even blocking his punch might be enough for the killer to kill him.

Issei tried to alleviate his despair by observing the man in front of him. Stood tall with a white lab coat hanging on his shoulder, the blonde-haired man smirked at him.

It was then Issei realized that the man had been smirking from the start. He was amused by Issei's defiance. This man, he might be experimenting using the humans as lab rats. But he enjoyed killing too. He enjoyed tormenting humans too.

 _The man in front of him was insane._

"Tell me… Are we the only ones you used as experiments?"

With a mad grin, the man replied.

"Of course not. I run many experiments at once for efficiency's sake. Well, the difference is I left your corpses because this is an ongoing experiment I guess. I disposed of the other bodies quite cleanly if I say so myself."

The fire in Issei's eyes came back. The rage he felt when he thought about their suffering engulfed him.

He really wanted to materialize his Boosted Gear then and there.

Consequences be damned. If he was going to die, at least he'd bring the madman with him.

"Are you upset? Don't be. Because it won't matter. They're dead already. There's nothing you can do for them. Come to think of it, why the hell am I blabbing things to you?" the man adopted a thinking pose. "Ah. I guess this is a luxury I can grant for my next victim before their death."

Issei clenched his fist. Hearing the madman talking will only aggravated him more.

"Shut up, madman!" Issei raised his left arm to his chest.

"Madman? How rude. I have a name you know. And really? You're going to run to your death just like that? Sigh, do whatever you want."

But before Issei could summon his Boosted Gear, from the direction of the entrance, a voice broke in.

"There you are, Hyoudou Issei."

It was Seekvaira Agares standing with a glare in her eyes.

Instantly, the serial killer clicked his tongue. "When I found you here alone, I thought it was just a coincidence. So you did meet with her, huh?"

Seekvaira observed the Stray Devil who had made his presence known.

"B-rank Stray Devil. Anthony van Toorje. Wanted for killing his entire Peerage. I guess if you're the serial killer, your rank should be upgraded into A now." She then switched her attention to Issei. "Stand down, you're just going to get killed."

"My my, I never expected to meet the Agares heiress here. And after all the efforts I've done to avoid you too…"

"I'll bring your head to the Underworld. Your bounty while not much is quite big for a B-rank."

"Tch," Anthony then raised his hands and from it a magic circle formed. Using his other hand, he took a vial of liquid from his coat and poured its content to the still forming magic circle. He then raised his hand and from the magic circle, projectiles rained towards Seekvaira.

Taken by surprise a little, Seekvaira immediately composed herself and formed a big magic circle with Agares clan symbol vertically. The bullets from Anthony went through the magic circle. After that, the bullets fell down to the ground.

"What? My lead bullet… how?"

Meanwhile, a different thought was racing inside Seekvaira's mind. Some kind of alchemy? But Anthony van Toorje had never been known for his alchemy.

"Ah, I forgot the Agares Clan were renowned for their power over time. I guess you stopped them."

He was wrong, of course. Stopping something in the air was not something that she could do with her power. Well, she vowed that she would try to find her way to do that. But she would let him assume anything about her power.

Her immediate concern was the human, Hyoudou Issei. He was stood gaping at their display of power. Yes, he was just a human, he'd probably never seen this before.

Crouching down, she inspected the lead bullet in front of her. One of her hand touched the ground and used that as support.

"Watch out, I might or might not be able to control them from afar."

She ignored him in favor of the bullet. Any ranged attack he would do she could just nullify them using her Fast Forward. That was right. She didn't stop the earlier projectiles. She just fast forwarded their times. No matter how fast any projectile moves, as long as there were no interruptions, its speed would decrease.

Inspecting the bullet, her observation showed that it wasn't just a normal lead bullet. A normal lead bullet wouldn't have a particularly sharp tip and wings. While she was sure Anthony didn't use alchemy, he was still somehow able to turn that liquid into this projectile.

She then ran towards Issei, and stopped just in front of him.

"Are you okay?"

She threw a quick glance at him while keeping her guards up against her enemy.

"…I'm sorry for doubting you."

"That's fine I guess. Since you said you had run-ins with supernatural before, I just kind of brush off the problem that no normal humans can be as easily accepting about us as you. We are Devils. They kind of painted us in a bad light. It occurred to me later that you might not believe me when I said you don't have to offer your soul."

"That's-"

Whatever would come out from Issei's mouth, it was interrupted by her.

"Now, just go out of here. I can handle him even if I'm primarily a support type."

Issei just looked at her strangely. "Just go, now!"

"Watch out!" Issei warned her about the incoming projectiles. But just like the first time, she made a vertical magic circle for it to pass through.

However, this time the bullets didn't go straight to her Fast Forward. With a flick of Anthony's finger, it curved, dodging the magic circle, and went straight to her at an even faster pace.

She had no chance to dodge. However, what would become of the man behind her? He was just a human, sure.

But there was no way she would leave him to die when her reason for facing the Stray was him in the first place.

So what should she do? That flick meant that it wasn't preprogrammed to follow her. It was not automatic homing bullets, instead controlled by Anthony.

She feinted a side jump, and saw a twitch on Anthony's hand.

That one millisecond was enough for her to make up her mind. Side-jumping to her right, she turned back and cast the Fast Forward's magic circle in front of her body.

The bullets once again dropped. She didn't waste any chance to stand up after using his hand to support herself after jump, and distanced herself with the bullets.

"One thing I hate about the homing bullets is their lack of acceleration after someone stopped them. You did a good job by instantly taking quite a distance between you and them. However, can you stop the next attack?"

Seekvaira just touched the ground, and cast a magic circle on it. Instantly, three other magic circle formed in the place where she touched the ground. When she touched them subtly before, she didn't just use it to support herself. She tagged it with a pulse of magic. Once she casted her spell, it was too late for anyone to notice it.

"…What did you do?"

Anthony observed the four point she had used to cast her magic. He was standing inside some sort of field with the four point as the borders.

"I see… a field spell, huh? A cage of some sort?"

Seekvaira didn't answer. She instead entered the field and faced the Stray.

"You're dead," she said easily.

"Lady, you are the one who will be dead after this." Taking another vial out of his coat, Anthony poured it to his hand as if using it to wash his hands.

Seekvaira was not well-versed in martial arts or close quarter combat. But she had read several books on them. It was a necessity when she first created this particular spell. Because once the spell was up, she couldn't use other spells. She couldn't split her concentration into maintaining this field spell and using another spell. That was the reason why she read books and took a interest at hand to hand combat.

She approached Anthony in a calm manner and normal pace.

But to Anthony, she was a blur.

This particular spell was tricky. It has several restricting condition. First, she couldn't use other spell because she couldn't split her concentration. The way to bypass this was of course by training in her concentration. Second, all living beings inside the spell will have their perception of time lowered greatly, only if they were inside when the spell was casted.

She had made use of the second restriction to her advantage.

To her, the perception of time was normal, but to her opponent, it was not.

Coincidentally, the human Hyoudou Issei didn't follow her advice to get the hell out and was also inside, so his perception was also skewed.

"What?!" Anthony was surprised by how fast the Agares heiress cut the distance. Before he knew it, she had appeared in front of him and swung her legs towards his nether region.

"…You're cruel…" rolling on the ground, he tried to ignore the pain by thinking about his experiments. But then the pale blonde-haired girl kicked him once again, this time on the rib.

"Guh!"

He had to get up. Forget the pain. He had to forget the pain.

It was easy to forget the pain in his groin, because he felt pain on another place, this time was his gut. He saw her hand forming a fist near his gut.

Even her punches became so fast.

He couldn't read her movement. Her movement was too fast for him.

He had to revise his next move. At first he wanted to fight her in close combat seeing she had also entered the field. But now, he could not even predict her next movement.

Before he knew it, she had hit him.

But this time, he was prepared. In the split second before her hand vanished after it hitting him on his solar plexus, he caught her arm.

There was an expression akin to surprise on her face.

Heh. She would be more surprised by his next move.

He took a distance between them. He knew it would be useless because she can easily close their distance. But he did not do it to avoid her.

He formed a magic circle.

From it came lightning.

She vanished from his view to dodge his lightning. But he knew it hit her.

"Kyah!"

Her cry told him so.

Once, twice, thrice, he sent out more lightning. She vanished from his view once again.

But it was futile for the spell hit her in succession.

"Can't dodge that, huh?"

He sent out more lightning. Seemed like there was something preventing her from using that projectile-nullifying magic circle. His eyes landed on the field spell that he assumed made her faster.

"So that was it, huh? You can't use other spells when this field is up."

She didn't show a change in expression, but he saw a twitch on her eyebrow. So he was correct.

"If you drop this field spell that somehow made you faster, I'll let you know why you can't dodge that lightning."

It seemed that she was considering his offer for a long time before she dropped the field spell.

"Now, now, I am quite a gentleman so I'll fulfill my end. Remember when I grabbed you? I did not just grab you. I put a special ionized water, specifically special positive ionized water that won't disperse easily. For the rest, you can put two and two together," he shrugged. "Oh! As for why my lightning won't attack other places, let's just say that it's special as I've modified it to my liking."

Seekvaira widened her eyes at his explanation. There were rips on several place of her clothes. Her body itself was hurt badly. Ten consecutive lightning attack with one hundred percent accuracy… just moving her hand to dispel that spell earlier was so painful.

That was right. Her body couldn't move. Even if she still could, she wouldn't. Not when moving was so painful. The pain was hard to describe. It was like all your bones was broken even though she felt them fine.

"You… deliberately hide your power, huh? B-rank… more like A-rank in my eyes…"

"Well, I was a B-rank when my experiments failed and killed the entire Peerage. And really, the way you have to live as a wanted man, is to hide your entire being, even your power. Are those your last words?"

Seeing the magic circle forming on the Stray's hand, she closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

* * *

But there was one person who would not accept that her fate was sealed.

* * *

When Seekvaira Agares vanished from his eyes and reappeared instant later to demolish the serial killer, Issei actually thought that she was awesome. So awesome that she didn't need his help at all. No wonder she shoo-ed him away to face the serial killer on her own.

But then, she began losing.

At first it was just one strike.

Then came the next. And the next one. And the next one. When Issei finished counting, ten lightning bolt had struck her body, leaving it charred and wounded.

What could he do? What should he do? What did he need to do?

He had Boosted Gear. But it was for naught since he couldn't touch the serial killer. What should he do? He should help her.

But how?

There was nothing he knew that could help her.

But when Issei saw the magic circle took form on the serial killer's hand, he knew what he had to do.

His heart pounded.

He knew that lightning traveled at the speed of light. Even if his body was boosted one thousand times by his Boosted Gear, it wouldn't even match the speed of lightning shot from the serial killer.

However, Issei had seen that lightning struck Seekvaira ten times. Just from that, he knew that the lightning while always struck Seekvaira's arm, the trajectory had never changed. So what he had to do was easy.

True, he didn't know what could help her. But he knew what could ease her suffering.

Willing his Boosted Gear to manifest -No need for theatrical by shouting its name out loud-, he ran towards her laid up body. Towards the lightning trajectory.

Faster than he could blink, he was struck.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!"

He fell to his knees. Using his legs as support, Issei clutched his left shoulder in pain.

It was burned, Issei observed.

"…human. You're asking for death aren't you?"

From behind, he heard Seekvaira ask him. He just smiled, not that Seekvaira could see it. "I simply couldn't do nothing when I saw you suffering. I don't want to see a tragedy."

"And yet you're the one suffering now…"

 **[Boost]**

"...what was that?"

The serial killer, Anthony van Toorje, asked to no one.

The voice originated from Issei's lower left arm.

"You…" Seekvaira uttered when she saw what was on Issei's left arm. "You have a Sacred Gear? Why didn't you say anything?!"

Issei deadpanned. "You didn't even give me the chance to explain. Anyway, even if I have this, I'm still pretty much useless if his claim of killing me with one touch is true."

 **[And this is where I come in, Partner.]**

"What?" Issei titled his head in confusion.

 **[Boost]**

Having gained the power from his boost, his pain was momentarily forgotten.

"Ah? I never expected my prey to be the Red Dragon Emperor."

Issei ignored him in favor of Ddraig.

 **[Boosted Gear power is not only Boosting your power. It can also transfer it to someone else.]**

"You mean-" Issei's eyes widened in realization.

 **[That's right. First, you have to have a direct contact with your target. In other words, you have to touch her. Do it, Partner. Leave the rest to me.]**

Issei turned back at Seekvaira. Touch her… touch her… he had to touch a girl? A beautiful one to boot?

Issei's expression actually made her blush a little. It seemed like he really considered whether he should touch her or not.

 **[Boost]**

 **[Come on, Partner! You're at your limit! After this you can't boost anymore before you transfer the boost!]**

"Y-Yes!" Under the pressure from Ddraig, Issei moved to touch her. He only had less than ten seconds before the boosts gone.

 **[Transfer]**

Seekvaira's body glowed as she felt immense power rushed inside her. This was… she felt so powerful. It didn't hurt anymore when she moved.

 **[Err, Partner. I did say you have to have direct contact. But just touching her hands or shoulders is enough… no need to grab her breast like that.]**

Eh what?

Seekvaira's eyes trailed downwards, and saw Hyoudou Issei's hand there, groping her breast.

"U-Uh…"

It seemed like the human in front of her also didn't think this through as he froze.

She felt him squeezed her breast. Twice.

"Don't squeeze them! You realize what you've done, right?! Keep them off of my body!"

He retracted them in surprise, before stared at his hand in a trance.

"Soft…" he softly said. She still heard it though.

"Just this once… just this once I'll let you go."

She faced the serial killer who seemed amused by what he saw.

"Why didn't you attack us?"

"And what? Passing the chance to see the Red Dragon Emperor in action? I don't think so. And you're going to face me again? You're gonna regret it. Your arm is still the prime target of my lightning."

That was right. There was still that problem. His attack had one hundred percent probability to strike her.

She felt a stare from beside her. "Stop staring."

That was right. The human, Hyoudou Issei was staring at her. On his face was a lecherous expression. No doubt he was thinking about her state of clothes. Torn everywhere. Navel, breast, back, legs, side-hip. They were torn and showed her skin that was charred in several place.

But despite her look, she felt powerful. No doubt it was the work of his Sacred Gear.

 **[Boost]**

"Eh? I'm still boosting? Oh! I see. Since I transferred my power to her, my power reverts back to normal and I still can boost three times once again."

 **[And I doubt her limits is only three. Let's try transfer once more. Over-transfer will lead to destruction. Her body wouldn't be able to handle it like if you reach four boost in your current body.]**

"You hear that, Seekvaira-san?"

"Don't ever touch my breast again."

 **[Boost]**

"Before that, that spell earlier made you faster right?"

She shook her head. "Physical enchantment is impossible. I can't quite control the power. My body can explode because of the messing with time."

"Then what was it?"

"It was me decreasing your perception of time so I appeared faster than your eyes can perceive."

 **[Boost]**

Issei immediately touched her shoulder.

 **[Transfer]**

"There."

"…thank you."

"So uh… I'm kinda dumb in science, and I have zero knowledge in magic. But can you somehow make your attack faster?"

"Didn't you hear me earlier?! I said physical enchantment is impossible!"

"No, I mean your attack, not your body. Get it? You enchant your attack with your power, not your body."

…

…

It was impossible. She wanted to tell him that.

Was it?

She glanced at her opponent. He was arrogant enough to believe that his lightning was enough to defeat her. She had to have something to counter that.

Was Hyoudou Issei's idea applicable?

She stared at her own fist.

Physical enchantment for her was casting a lesser version of Fast Forward on her own body. In order to maintain the speed she got, she had to concentrate fully on it. She couldn't handle high speed battle whilst concentrating to stabilize her spell. It was different from the Perception Field spell that didn't need any stabilization.

However, what he suggested was different. It did not apply the Fast Forward spell, the basic spell an Agares usually first mastered. Instead, what it implied was something more. In order to make her attack faster without any physical enchantment, what should she do? Make the enemy slower? Make the perception of time for enemy slower? Make the perception of time for her faster?

She let out a small smile when she realized what she needed to do that was not that complicated in theory.

All she had to do was simply cut the time needed for her attack to connect to her target.

What seemed simple enough in theory did not always mean it was simple in application. However, while she was not a genius, she was proud to say that she had a sharp mind.

"Hyoudou Issei. Your idea is crazy. But it is applicable."

She had to create a spell from scratch for this insane idea to full potential. However, for this time, she didn't need to do it.

She'd work the crazy formula later. For now, what she needed was for her attack to connect to him first. From her entire arsenal of Agares' time-related spell, what could she use? How would she use it?

Ah. She got it.

She formed a magic circle. It was the reverse version of her Perception Field spell.

Her Perception Field spell decreased the perception of time of her living enemy. As demonstrated before, the lightning, a non-living thing, moved at its normal speed.

So the reverse would be a spell to increase the perception of time of any non-living object. It was different form Fast Forward. In simple words, Fast Forward made anything ages. In the case of the bullets, she made the speed ages, and thus, lowering its speed. In even simpler words, Fast Forward did as its name, fast forwarding things.

This Reverse Perception Field was different. It did not age anything, nor did it fast forward anything. It made the non-living object's perception of time faster. Maybe it sounded stupid as no non-living object can perceive time. Only living being did that. However, time was the main formula of many things. For example, velocity.

Using this Reverse Perception Field spell. (She had to change its name later. The spell was not a field spell), meant that whatever attack that had velocity, would be faster.

It was a freaking speed enchantment without any physical enchantment, as she had no intention to apply it to her body.

"Anthony van Toorje. Your terror ends here."

"You are the one who will end here, lady."

She formed a big vertical magic circle.

Reacting instantly, Anthony shot lightning towards her.

It did not reach her.

A split second earlier, she ran her body through her Reverse Perception Field spell while intending to punch him in the face.

A split second after the lightning missed, Anthony was thrown several meters backwards from her punch.

If someone could have the same perception as a non-living object, for example, a man who saw himself as a sword, not a human, then he would see that the time moved at a really slow pace, while Seekvaira Agares' body moved normally towards her destination. Seekvaira herself did not see the split second when everything became slower. In other words, for her, the experience was like teleporting.

"Gah! What was that?!"

Seekvaira didn't waste a second. Once again she formed the magic circle and passed through it.

"Gaaagggh!"

Picking a stray bullet on the ground, she threw it through another magic circle.

SLAB

It pierced his stomach.

Picking another, she threw it once again through another newly formed magic circle.

This time it pierced him in the neck.

Silence fell in the abandoned parking lot.

"Was he…"

Whatever Hyoudou Issei said, she didn't manage to hear it fully because everything seemed blurry to her.

"Seekvaira-san!"

And then she fell unconscious.

* * *

Seekvaira Agares opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the ceiling of the parking lot where she fought Anthony van Toorje. The second thing she saw was the sleeping face of the human, Hyoudou Issei above her.

"Huh?"

On her right was Issei's body, leaning on a pillar. He was sleeping while giving her a lap pillow.

She stood up, suddenly not wanting to use his lap as her pillow anymore. She kinda wanted to wake him up, but she felt that he deserved rest after what had happened.

After she collected Anthony van Toorje's corpse, she left her summoning paper on his pocket with an instruction written there. Satisfied with her work, she nodded to herself before she formed a magic circle to teleport to Underworld.

"Going somewhere?"

She turned her head to see Hyoudou Issei there waving at her. Cancelling her teleportation, she greeted him back. "Did I wake you up?"

"I thought you gave me your number here," he unfolded the summoning paper from his pocket and showed it to her. "Turns out this is some mumbo jumbo I don't understand. The occult-ish circle was cool though."

She just stared at him before she let out a small smile unnoticed by him.

"That's my clan's symbol, thank you for your compliment. As for that paper… it's what I was talking about earlier. Use it to summon me to grant your wish."

"…I see…" Issei still didn't understand, but he didn't want to hold her seeing that she was carrying the serial killer's body. "What should I say to the detective?"

"Tell him that the killer has been apprehended. …or you can just make anything up."

"Okay."

"Before I go, do you want to join my Peerage?"

"And become mad like him?"

"He and the other Strays are exceptions, you know. I will treat you fine, don't worry."

Issei shook his head. "I don't think I can just leave my family and Asia just like that. That damn Dulio will be angry if I can't protect Asia."

…Did he just casually mentioned a dangerous name? She did not know any other Dulio than the Strongest Exorcist. Wait, wait. There was no way the man before her knew that Dulio. Yes. He must be talking about another Dulio, one that was not the Strongest Exorcist.

"…Pardon me. You are not talking about Dulio Gesualdo, The Strongest Exorcist, are you?"

He just made a stupid annoyed expression. "You know him? Damn. So his claim as the Strongest Exorcist was true. I thought he was just boasting."

So it was truly Dulio Gesualdo! What kind of man she had just made a personal contract with?!

"I should be the one asking. You know him?"

He casually nodded. "Not that I want to, but sometime ago I ended up saving his ass. Well, he helped me first so it's a tie, I guess."

Did she hear it right? He casually mentioned saving the Strongest Exorcist? It seemed too farfetched to her.

"I see…" She formed another teleport circle. "I expect to see you soon. Do think about my offer, okay? You can gain a harem of one thousand women if you join me."

Farfetched story or not, she could picture Dulio Gesualdo with him. He was the current Red Dragon Emperor, so his claim to meet him couldn't be dismissed just like that. Oh well, that was a problem for another time. For now, she had things like bureaucracy to take care of.

"What?!"

With that, she went back to her mansion smirking. Later, her Queen, Allivian, wondered why she was sporting a broad grin on her usually serious face. Why shouldn't she? She had a new insight on her power, got quite a large sum of money from Anthony's bounty, and a strong personal contractor. Even if he rejected her offer, she liked to think that she had made an ally in Hyoudou Issei.

After all, who wouldn't want to be close to the Red Dragon Emperor?

* * *

 **Chapter IX  
A Twisted Perception of Time**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, finally it's here! The climax of Serial Killer in Akihabara Arc, or what I'd like to say, Seekvaira Arc! So how was it? Was it to your likings? This chapter is beta-ed by Bigreader in the Omniverse. Thank you so much for putting up with me. I fear this chapter doesn't make any sense...**

 **I admit I made up some mumbo jumbo about the science in this chapter, but so what?! With demonic magic, everything is possible! Even listening to women's breast! That's demonic magic for you, so convenient that you can make anything up as long as you have the will to do it.**

 **Seekvaira! I hope you all like how I characterize her. As for her power, I don't know where did it come from, I researched time-related power, but came up none that fit her. So I thought 'what about power where you cut the time needed to do something? It's a freaking speed enhancement without any enhancement!' And so I made some mumbo jumbo about that… I think I understand how a sci-fi writer thinks. It's fun coming up with new stupid unreasonable but awesome explanation.**

 **Did any of you realize the similarities between Anthony van Toorje and Go-Jaraji-Da, the Porcupine Grongi from Kamen Rider Kuuga series? Well, that's because I was totally inspired by him. Jaraji is my favorite Grongi. All the snaps, and the smirks, all because he's my favorite Grongi. Also, have I said that Jaraji is my favorite Grongi? I think I haven't, so I'll say it again: Jaraji is my favorite Grongi.**

 **Also, this time Issei didn't have any scratch on him, congratulations! Well, the fact that Issei just stood there watching Seekvaira helped, not to mention Anthony did not have any pointy things for him to stab it into Issei… I think I'll stop here. Say anything more and I'll be accused of having stab-fetish.**

 **As a closing, here is an omake I made, enjoy!**

* * *

"There you are, Hyoudou Issei."

It was Seekvaira Agares standing with a glare on her eyes.

Instantly, the serial killer clicked his tongue. "When I found you here alone, I thought it was just a coincidence. So you did meet with her, huh?"

Seekvaira observed the Stray Devil who had made his presence known.

"B-rank Stray Devil. Anthony van Toorje. Wanted for killing his entire Peerage. I guess if you're the serial killer, your rank should be upgraded into A now." She then switched her attention to Issei. "Stand down, you're just going to get killed."

"My my, I never expected to meet the Agares heiress here. And after all the efforts I've done to avoid you too…"

"I'll bring your head to the Underworld. Your bounty while not much is quite big for a B-rank," she formed a magic circle on her belt. It was just a normal leather belt. However, one of her spell made use of her belt for theatrics.

"Tch," Anthony then raised his hands and from it a magic circle formed. Using his other hand, he took a vial of liquid from his coat and poured its content to the still forming magic circle. He then raised his hand and from the magic circle, projectiles rained towards Seekvaira.

Seekvaira rotate the magic circle. (You can rotate a magic circle?! Wait, you can touch them?!) and made a pose.

"Cast Off," she let out softly.

 **CAST OFF**

Suddenly from the magic circle came a mechanical voice.

And then her clothes torn apart, leaving her in her underwear.

No! Issei observed. It was not a set of underwear. It was a freaking bikini armor! A red and silver themed bikini armor.

She formed a different magic circle on her right hip. Before she pushed her hand onto it.

 **CLOCK UP**

And then she left his view.

When she made it back to his view, Anthony van Toorje was no more.

* * *

 **That's fucking right! Seekvaira might or might not have clock-up-like power in the future! Why? Because time stop is our favorite shota-Dio-lookalike's forte.**

 **Well, I shut my laptop down while praying that my muse will be back soon. Seriously, I haven't write anything this past week because of exams.**

 **-KurobaraIto**


	10. That Hostility to Each Other

Issei was with Matsuda and Motohama on Matsuda's house. They were playing Fantasy Paradise Boing Boing Heaven. Without Issei, Motohama and Matsuda had finished three of the five main routes. Motohama and Matsuda finished the loli, yandere, and tsundere girl. They saved the big sister with big breasts type for Issei. One route was a mystery route that no one would be able to finish according to the publisher.

So they were still on the common route, they let Issei took control. Although Motohama and Matsuda only silently laughed when Issei chose the choice that would led to a bad end.

However, after several next hours, the three were gaping at the monitor.

"…Who the hell is this? I'm gunning for the big sis big boobs dammit!" He moved his cursor towards the load button, intending to load to the latest point. However, Motohama stopped him.

"What the? Why are you stopping me, Motohama?"

"What's wrong with you?! This has to be the mystery route that the publisher said! Why are you abandoning this?!"

"The mystery route can go to hell! I'm going for big boobs route! This mystery heroine has small boobs dammit!"

Matsuda decked him on the face. "Is boobs the only thing on your mind?! We could be the first to finish the unfinishable route dammit!"

In retaliation, Issei kicked him on the knee. "I'm going for boobs!"

"I say we should finish this first, Ise." Motohama fixed his glasses. "Then we can get to big boobs later."

"No! Big boobs first or nothing! What the hell is wrong with this game anyway?! Fantasy Paradise Boing Boing Heaven? Only one heroine has big boobs! There's nothing fantasy-like about the setting! It's a Slice of Life genre!"

"Sigh…" Matsuda rubbed his knee. "At least save it first, so we can continue it later."

"Matsuda!" Motohama gaped. "Why are you taking his side? Don't you curious about the mystery route as well?!"

"We agreed to give the control to him, right? And besides, Issei's the one buying this game. We owe him at least that much."

Motohama sighed as well, and relented. "Fine. You can go to big boobs route first."

Issei had a tear on her eyes. "You guys…"

And after he saved it, Issei restarted the game. He was determined to finish the big breasted big sis character route, no matter what happened.

Several hours later, the three gaped once again. "We were fighting for the mystery route right?"

"I'm certain of it," Motohama replied.

"Yeah… however…" Matsuda trailed. Which was continued by Issei.

"Then who the hell is this chick? I want my boobs dammit!"

Issei saved it, and restarted it again.

"To hell with this game! How many mystery routes does this game have?! What kind of crazy developer makes this game?! If you want to make mystery routes, then at least make the boobs bigger! I want my boobs dammit!" Issei yelled in anguish after he fell for another mystery route.

He saved it again, and restarted the game once again.

"…I'm done. I'm going back home. Goodbye, Matsuda, Motohama," Issei said as he got into another mystery route.

"Noo! Ise! Don't give up yet!" Motohama yelled.

"Yeah! Think about once you get it. All your efforts will be rewarded!" Matsuda continued while wiping his eyes. "That certain scene with the loli was… was… it was so tearjerking that I have to use the automatic function on the game because I can't click my mouse…"

"You guys…" Issei clenched his fist in determination. "Okay, I'm going for one last try."

This time, Issei chose the choice wisely. In his haste and anger, he didn't write what choice would get to what route, so this time he can only rely on his memories. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight choice had he chosen. So far, it was different from all the mystery route.

Then came the last choice. Issei saved it first, before he chose the uppermost choice.

Ten minutes later, he cried tears of joy.

"Finally… finally…"

"Ise!"

"Congrats, man!" Motohama and Matsuda slapped Issei's back in happiness. Both also happy for Issei.

Two hours later, he slammed the mouse.

"What the hell?! Why is the big boobs heroine killed?! I'm done with this! I don't care what anyone told me! I'm done with this!" Issei left Matsuda's house in anger.

Motohama then loaded the first mystery route Issei saved.

Two hours later, the mystery heroine got killed. They were shocked as they didn't see that plot twist. Another two hours, and they arrived at the first h-scene, with the big sister big breasted character that Issei longed for.

"I hate this developer."

"I hate this developer."

Both said at the same time. They still continued it though, they finally got to the tear jerking ending as the developer promised.

* * *

 **Pawn  
A High School DxD Fanfiction**

* * *

"Stupid game. Give me my boobs dammit!" Issei mumbled to himself on his way. After storming out of Matsuda's house, Issei sent an apology email and they promised to go to Motohama's house next day. It was the fifth day of their suspension, and two days after he faced the serial killer with Seekvaira's help. So they still have two days of vacation until they have to go to school again.

"Speaking of which…" Issei took out a folded paper out of his pocket. He then unfolded it before he observed the paper. "Even after she wrote all this, I still can't understand how to use this."

In that two day gap, issei hadn't once summoned Seekvaira. Not because he didn't have a wish, or anything. He simply didn't understand what she had written on the paper. He did not doubt her. He would not after he saw the use of supernatural force known as magic.

"Think about a wish with all your intention and focus. The paper will glow and be a portable teleportation circle that will give me a notice once you have made your wish. I will feel the tug of magic from the paper, and I will appear. How do you think about a wish with all your intention and focus anyway?"

He curiously once thought about wanting to see breast while gripping the paper, but it did not glow.

"Oh well," He folded and pocketed it again. "Not that I need her now."

Issei's stomach rumbled. It was evening when he gazed at the sky. Huh? He spent that much time on Matsuda's house? He checked his wallet, and after seeing a moderate amount of money, he decided to go buy something to eat at a nearby convenience store.

Inside the convenience store, Issei picked two normal packed box lunch for him and for Asia. He also picked a canned black coffee.

As he went to the cashier to pay, he saw that the cashier was quite beautiful. With an endowed figure covered by a tight uniform, she truly was a sight to behold.

"Here's your change, sir."

That words passed Issei's ears as he was captivated by her.

"Sir?"

Issei still stared at her body.

"Oi! Get off! There's a line behind you waiting!"

That shout from behind him seemed to snap him out. "Huh? Oh… sorry," Issei took his change and turned back intending to apologize to the line behind him.

However, his eyes widened upon seeing the one behind him.

"You're that one bdsm-clad g-gfffhffhfhh!" He could not complete his words because the 'bdsm-clad girl' as he wanted to say put her palm on his mouth.

"Don't say it out loud dammit!"

She put the item she wanted to buy, a single bread, and rummaged her pocket. As she rummaged it, however, her face morphed into a terrified expression.

"Shit. Where the hell did I put my money?"

"Um, miss, if you can't pay then you need to go," the cashier who was patiently waiting her interjected.

Seeing her, Issei took money out of his wallet and offered it to the cashier.

"Here. I'll pay for that."

"Thank you, sir," the cashier accepted it and processed the bread.

"Come on," Issei led her outside the store after picking the bread. Technically Issei was the one paying. The 'dominatrix-clad girl' followed behind him.

"Here," he offered it to her.

Staring at him for several seconds, as if figuring out his intention, she finally took it abruptly from his hand while turning her face away.

Not even a thank you, Issei thought.

"So…" Issei began. They headed towards a nearby park which coincidentally was the park where Issei was with Asia before. "Are you okay? I didn't see you after I saved Asia."

"…You're asking me if I'm fucking fine? I'm not! And it's because of you!"

The way she shouted it, it sounded like they were having a quarrel. Issei scanned the surroundings and felt the stares.

"Calm down…"

"I'm calm!"

"You're not."

"Shut up!"

Issei wisely shut up. After they sat at a nearby bench, Issei opened his boxed lunch and eat it. He was hungry after spending time in Matsuda's house. And his plan to go straight home was gone because of the dominatix-clad girl.

He felt her staring at him eating. "?" He gazed questioningly at her.

"Tch, nothing."

He went back to eating.

It occurred to Issei then that there was someone from the supernatural side beside him. But he did not feel anything supernatural coming from her now. It was as if she was masking her presence. Well, not that he could say anything about it since he did not have any knowledge on supernatural. But yeah, she felt different from the first time he saw her.

For example, she was shorter than before. Issei noticed that because when he punched her, he had to swing his hand a little higher, but now she was even shorter than him. Second, her breast seemed to shrink? Yeah… if she wore the dominatrix outfit, he was sure it would be different. Her lustrous black hair was still the same though, that what made Issei recognized her.

"So what was your name again? It seems weird calling you the dominatrix girl."

"It's Raynare, you idiot."

"Raynare it is. How are you?"

"I've said that I'm not fucking fine, and you're the cause!" She pointed angrily at him.

"What did I do? All I did was save a girl from a tragic fate."

"…Ugh, when you say it like that, it's true that I'm only using Asia to my advantage," she grimaced.

"Do you feel bad about that?" Issei asked her.

"No. Why should I? I'm feeling angry instead. My careful plan was ruined because of you!"

She did not feel any remorse.

Issei did not know how to respond.

"What are you, anyway? Those black wings must mean something. Are you an Angel?"

"Fallen Angel. Don't lump me with those sorts! It's disgusting!"

Raynare's stomach grumbled.

"Is the bread not enough?"

"Fuck you! This is also because of you!"

Issei offered the boxed lunch that he had intended for Asia to her. Well, he could buy another for Asia later. Seeing her with a flushed face in embarrassment was a bit funny, not to mention her crude way of saying this was his fault.

"Why are you offering me this?" Raynare stared sharply at Issei. He just shrugged.

"Well. Why shouldn't I help you?" Issei asked back.

Seeing a complicated expression on her beautiful face seemed worth it.

"Alright. I want to know the supernatural more. After saving Asia, I got into another kind of mess, so I want to have as much information as I can."

Raynare accepted the boxed lunch.

As she opened it, she asked, "Where do you want to start?"

Issei opened the lid, took a sip, before he answered with a question, "Do Fallen Angels have connection with Devils?" he remembered Seekvaira mentioned Fallen Angel before. He wanted to know the connection.

"Yeah… the worst kind of connection. Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils are part of what everybody knows as the Three Factions. Ironically, the three of them never get along. Hundreds of years ago, I forgot the exact number, each faction were having a three-way wars against each other. I remember eradicating some Devils, didn't bother to learn their disgusting names," she said between munching the food.

So no Seekvaira in front of her, and vice versa then.

Issei took another sip before he asked another question, "So what actually happened after… you know, that incident. I suddenly woke up on a bench after I punched you."

"Kalawarner, Mittlelt, and Dohnaseek went back to Grigori -Our base-. That bastard Freed was gone when I woke up, so I don't know where he is."

"Why are you still here?"

"…Why should I tell you?"

"Well, if it's not much, maybe I can help."

She narrowed her eyes. "Help?! The fuck did I just hear? You want to help me?! You're the reason I'm like this! I should be the one to demand you to obey me! You lowly vermin!"

Ah… she still had some enmity with him. But what got his attention more was the last part of her sentence.

"The last part. That is why I stopped you from doing anything to Asia."

"Huh? What the fuck do you mean?!"

Her meal was momentarily forgotten in her anger.

"Well, I get that you are some kind of supernatural beings. But that doesn't mean you can do anything you want to us mundanes."

"What exactly do you mean by that, huh?!" She readied herself to produce a Light Spear. It prompted Issei to raise his left arm where his Boosted Gear resided as well.

"Shit," she went back to sit and eat. "I forgot you have a Sacred Gear."

"What is a Sacred Gear anyway? I mean, I got Ddraig's version. But you Fallen Angel once resided in Heaven right?"

"Sacred Gears are tools. When He created humans, He never expected them to be so weak. As time went by, the supernatural things always disturb the mundane as you said it before. Thus, He gifted them with the tools to stand up. That's the gist of it… did you just casually say that you talked to Ddraig, the Heavenly Dragon?"

Issei scratched his cheek, "Um… yeah… My Sacred Gear is Boosted Gear."

Raynare muttered something that suspiciously sounded like 'powerful idiot… defeat me… not fair… kill him…'

"A-Anyway. You got one of the Longinus, Boosted Gear?"

Issei nodded at her question. "Is there any other Boosted Gear? And why does everyone know it already but me?"

"You don't seem to understand, it's a Longinus-tier Sacred Gear, meaning it has the power to kill God."

"…Ddraig is more awesome than he shows." Though his nagging about him getting training was annoying. He had plans already for improving his physical fitness.

"…Say, you said you want to help me, right? How about I take that offer?"

"And what prompted this change of mind?"

"You are strong. And if you aren't, you will be. Do you know the reason why that incident happened?" Raynare got a shake of his head. "The answer is, it's because I want to impress Azazel-sama, my leader."

She truly did not care about humans. She thought humans were beneath her.

"He has this strange fascination with Sacred Gear. So I thought when I acquire one, I can be on his radar. He does not even notice me missing from the Grigori base… Ah~ Azazel-sama, what do I need for you to notice me?!"

"…This will lead back to my earlier question, right?"

"…Shit, you're right…"

Raynare sighed.

Issei sighed. If only she answered the question earlier…

"Anyway, I'm still here because I still want to find something that can help me get noticed by Azazel-sama. That's it."

Issei gulped down the last of the canned coffee before he threw it to a nearby trash can. "Now that you've said it, I'm the one who doesn't know how I can help you."

As Raynare continue eating, she was thinking how she can use the human beside her to help elevate her status in front of Azazel-sama. Wait. The human had Boosted Gear, hadn't he? If she was correct, Azazel-sama knew the wielder of Divine Dividing. She can just give him to Azazel-sama!

"I got the feeling you were thinking about bad things…" Issei interjected. "Whatever is on your mind, I'm going to say no."

Raynare got a horrified look. "B-But this is the only chance for me to get noticed by Azazel-sama!"

"What is it, then?"

"Don't you want to understand more about your Sacred Gear? Don't you want to get stronger? Don't you want to reach the power scale of those who can kill God?" Raynare began asking him a barrages of question. Tempting him with promise of understanding his Sacred Gear. Azazel-sama was a scientist interested in Sacred Gear. He must know something about the Boosted Gear.

Issei outstretched his left arm towards the sky. Staring at it, he let out a small smile. "As long as I have enough to protect Asia, that is enough."

"Tch. So it came back to that girl, huh?"

"I've been tasked to protect her by her strong secret guardian. He might kill me himself if I let any harm come to Asia. If I wasn't there to stop you, he was going to stop you anyway. So your plan was ruined whether there was me or not."

When Issei turned his head he saw Raynare throw the empty box to the trash can. "…Shit. She truly has the fucking luck."

"I'm not a religious person but I can say that it's because of how devoted she is. You saw it yourself didn't you?"

Raynare couldn't hold her laugh. She laughed like a madman for several seconds before she cursed. Now what had just happened? Issei thought.

"Damn. I forgot I can't say it to anybody. Forget what just happened."

"Come on, can't you just say a little about it? I'm curious."

"Fuck off, you shithead."

Issei went to a nearby vending machine and bought two cans of coffee. He threw one at Raynare who caught it and glared at him.

"What? I just thought you'd appreciate a drink."

"I don't need you to babysit me!"

"Anyway, since the supernatural exists, does that mean any other gods exists?"

Raynare took a long gulp of the coffee before she nodded. "Every gods recorded in humans myth is real. From the Sumerian, Egyptian, Grecian, Roman, Norse, Aztec. But since humans nowadays don't have faith in them, they became weak. That is the reason why the Three Factions were powerful, so powerful that they can wage wars. It's because His followers are massive in numbers."

"Is there a God or Goddess of Breast?"

"…You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

"You mean there was no records of civilization that worship boobs? How can this be?!"

"Don't sound so surprised at something idiotic, you moron. There's no way a deity of breast exists."

"Ah~ she must have a beautiful pair of big boobs…" Issei imagined about the Goddess of Breast and if she was real. "Well! If there has never been a civilization that ever worshiped the Chichigami, then I will be the first one to do so!"

"I got defeated by this kind of lunatic?"

"Hey!"

"Anyway, do you want to help me or not?"

"…I don't know," Issei turned his face away from her and stared forward. "I don't think I can help you."

"You definitely can help me. My leader, Azazel-sama is very interested in the Sacred Gear. If I recall correctly, he has this one person who have Divine Dividing. Don't you want to gauge your rival?"

Suddenly Issei's hand glowed as Boosted Gear materialized.

 **[What did you say, Fallen Angel?]**

The intimidating voice of Ddraig actually made her jump a bit.

"Yeah… who?"

Raynare sweated as she seemed to have worded her sentence wrongly.

"Azazel-sama took the Divine Dividing user…?"

 **[Curses. Partner, you really have to train your body. If that damned white dragon's wielder is under Azazel's wing, then you're going to have big problems if you meet your rival now.]**

"Ddraig says not to meet him, so I won't" Issei decided after the Boosted Gear immaterialized. He would have a chat with Ddraig later about the details of the rival.

Raynare seemed to mutter something that he couldn't hear.

"Anyway, you're residing in that abandoned church, right? Can I visit sometimes?"

"Why the hell do you want to visit someone who tried to kill you? Fucking humans."

"Eh, but you're trying to kill me because we're on the opposing side, right? I want to save Asia while you want to use her. Now that you don't want to use her anymore, I'm not your enemy anymore. That's enough reason for me to visit, right?"

"It's not that simple, idiot." Raynare sighed. "Ah~ I give up. Do what the hell you want."

Issei's face morphed into a small smile. "Besides, maybe I want to ask you something."

Suddenly, from Issei's pocket, came out blinding light.

Oh damn. Of all the times for her to appear, why did it have to be now?

Issei threw out the summoning paper Seekvaira gave him and took Raynare's hand.

"Wait, what the fuck are you doing, stupid?! And was that demonic energy I feel?!"

On the air, an intricate magic circle similar to what he had seen two days ago formed, and from it came the same girl he met two days ago.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't answer you yesterday. I'm on another request, and I specifically ordered my peerage to not answer you except me…"

Seekvaira opened her eyes to see that Hyoudou Issei, the Red Dragon Emperor and her personal client, taking a Fallen Angel's hand while frozen.

Nobody said anything. Seekvaira's eyes glared at the Fallen Angel sharply and vice versa for Raynare, while Issei just sighed.

"Um, Seekvaira-san, Raynare-san, I have a good explanation for this."

"You'd better have."

"You'd better have."

Both said at the same time. Both then glared at each other again.

* * *

"So, I'm waiting for that 'good explanation."

Seekvaira pointed out to Issei, who was sitting between the two girls from opposing factions. He is literally the only barrier between them. And even if Issei quite liked the sensation of being in the middle of two girls, he'd like it more if the two girls are fighting over him, not for some racial grudge.

"Yeah, what the fuck are you doing summoning a filthy Devil?"

"I come from a high class family, thank you. Rather, it is I that should call you a filthy Fallen," Seekvaira jabbed while sneering at the raven-haired Fallen Angel.

"Don't you fucking dare mock me, you bitch!"

"I don't need to use my body to get what I want, thank you. Aren't you the one using your body to give you advantage, whore?"

This was bad.

This was freaking bad.

Issei didn't know what he should say to diffuse the tension. The tension in the air was so thick that you won't even be able cut it with Ichigo's Zanpakuto. Was this the start of a new war of the century? Was this where fate of the world was decided?

No. Even if it was true, he didn't want it to come true.

He had to do something, but what? As he observed the two girls bickering, insulting, and fighting with each other, it was clear that their little squabbles escalated fast. This was bad.

"I bet your high-class mother cheated with a lowly Devil, to think that someone like you is a high-class Devil… I'm dying of laughter here."

"And I bet you became a Fallen Angel because you are addicted to sexual intercourse with humans, that was the case with most Fallen, wasn't it? You whore."

"Shut your mouth, bitch!'

"I would shut my mouth if you stop insulting me, whore."

"Would you two just shut up?!" Issei shouted as he materialized the Boosted Gear to have their attention, "do I have your attention now? Good," Issei dematerialized it back. He made a mental note to apologize to Ddraig later. He bet the dragon was still sleeping, and didn't like being annoyed in his sleep.

The two of them did not reply.

"How can I explain if you two keep bickering like toddlers?"

"Well…"

"Well…"

"Sigh… anyway, Raynare-san, two days ago, I was nearly killed by a Stray Devil. Seekvaira-san helped me fight him off, in exchange for being her personal contractor. And, Seekvaira-san, Raynare is my gateway to the supernatural like I've said to you."

"You idiot, how can you just accept a deal from that bitch? Don't you know the repercussion? Not that I know anyway, I don't want to deal with lowly things like her."

"What kind of gateway is that?"

Ugh, both of them asked that at the same time. He didn't know who he should answer first. In the end, since earlier he answered Raynare's first. This time he was going to answer Seekvaira's question first.

"Seekvaira-san, um, well, she was going to take advantage of a nice girl, I stopped her from doing that. And Raynare-san, um, at the time, it was the best idea to accept her help. And besides, it's not like I will make a contract every day."

"…that means she was your enemy right? I can't believe you, casually being with you like this…" Seekvaira fixed her glasses.

"Ha! Just wait and see until she takes advantages of you."

The answers actually kinda made Issei's head ache. So Seekvaira was asking him back, while Raynare made a statement? It was kinda hard to distinguish it because they said it at the same time.

"Yeah yeah. Now, can everyone be a good girl?"

"I'm not some six year old!"

"I'm not some little girl!"

For two individuals from opposing species, they were kinda alike, actually.

"And you haven't answered my question, Hyoudou-san. How can you just casually approach your enemy like this? And trying to make me have a civil conversation with her like this, you fall below my expectation, Hyoudou-san."

"Well, why shouldn't I?"

That question actually made Seekvaira a little speechless. When she thought about it again, why shouldn't he? It was his life they were talking about. He had full reign of his own human life. He was not a Devil, Angel, or Fallen Angel, or any other supernatural creatures. He was simply human. A human with a Longinus-tier Sacred Gear.

Suddenly she saw him in a different light than before. When she saw that he had Boosted Gear, she thought he would be a nice catch for a peerage member. Not to mention, she already has the Dragon-related Allivian as her Queen, so convincing him to join her peerage would be a lot easier.

But now, the full ramification dawned upon her.

If he joined her peerage, he would never be able to have a civil talk with a Fallen Angel like this ever again. Being a Devil had its benefits, but him being a human actually benefited her more than him being a Devil.

What made humans specials in its creator's eyes? Simple. It was the sheer potential humans had. No other races hated humans in general. It was just some races like to eat humans for sustenance and not stemming from their hatred.

The conclusion? As her personal contractor, every time he needed her, he would summon her, and she can ask about the other races given that he was casually talking to a Fallen Angel now.

"And besides, talking civilly avoids tragedy, you know. Raynare-san, can you imagine if we talked casually that time, you won't be here alone and your plan failed, and instead, maybe I can help you find other ways." No one ever said that he wasn't rational.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who punched me!" Raynare quickly retorted.

"That's right. Our nice civil talk resulted in something, right? That Stray Devil is dead now. Unlike some _people_ ," she suddenly nodded to Issei. "I actually am a rational person."

"Fuck this, I'm not going to let some lowly human and Devil gang up on me!" She actually stood up and took a step to leave.

"Hoo, as expected of a slimy Fallen, cowardly leaving once the situation is not in their favour."

"What did you just say?!" she instantly turned back and glared at Seekvaira. Violet irises met red ones as they did not avert their eyes because of their pride.

"And one more thing. Just because Raynare-san was once a bad guy, that doesn't mean she's a bad guy forever. She's just coincidentally the bad guy that one time. If you ask me for help, I'll help if I can help."

Such a naïve view. Seekvaira would never have that kind of view towards her enemy. But maybe that was what made him special. Not just the fact that he was human, not just the fact that he has a Longinus-tier Sacred Gear, but also the fact that his way of thinking was simple, even if naïve.

Raynare was just stunned. She had never expected this kind of sentence coming from his mouth. But maybe she should have expected that from someone who came barging to a church without any supernatural knowledge, and interrupted the ritual of extracting Twilight Healing, just to save a girl from her death.

"To my stupid and ignorant self, a group or faction doesn't mean anything."

Yes. That was right. To Hyoudou Issei, the term group or faction did not hold any importance. He did not save Asia because she had connection with the Strongest Exorcist. He did not save Kunou because she was the daughter of the Youkai Faction's leader. He did not fight Anthony van Toorje because he was scared of him.

He simply did it because he did not want tragedies to happen.

A quiet laugh came from Seekvaira's mouth. When two pairs of eyes bore into her, she just bowed her head, not wanting to make her laugh known. "Truly a foolish human. Interesting, but foolish nonetheless."

"You said that, but you don't even want to help me," Raynare remarked, remembering her earlier request.

"Hey, this is different from that, Ddraig even said no to you! And you!" Issei pointed at Seekvaira, "stop laughing! And stop calling me foolish! I may be an idiot, but don't say it in front of my face like that!"

"Anyway," Seekvaira dismissed him. "Since you currently don't have any request I can grant, I'm leaving."

With that, she formed a magic circle on the ground, and stepped onto it. Light blinded Issei's vision, and when he opened his eyes, she had already gone.

"And since you rudely refuse my request, I don't have any need of you either. I'm leaving."

She left Issei, not grandiosely like Seekvaira, just normally took her step one by one, each step making her farther from him.

When Issei was finally alone, he spoke.

"Oh well, I guess I'm leaving too," Issei made one last trip to the convenience store again as the packed box lunch he had intended for Asia was given to Raynare.

Finally, Issei arrived home safely without any interruption.

"Welcome home, Issei-san," Asia greeted him.

"I'm back, Asia-san. Here," Issei handed the box lunch, "it's for you."

"Thank you."

Issei stared at her for a few seconds. "You're getting better. I'm sure you're going to master Japanese soon."

She smiled brightly, "Thank you, Issei-san. I will try to meet your expectation."

However, after that smile, Issei thought he saw a brief terrified expression before it went into a soft smile. Was it just his imagination?

"Asia-san…" He decided to take a gamble. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ha?" she tilted her head cutely. "No, there is nothing wrong, Issei-san."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded her head. "Then, I'm going to the kitchen."

Issei just stared at her retreating back. So it was just his imagination, huh? Well, anyway, if Asia had some problem, he was sure that Asia would come to him.

He guessed the unplanned meeting between two opposing faction had some stressing effect on him.

* * *

On a dark abandoned alleyway, beside a trash dump, sat a white-haired man with a pair of menacing red eyes. His priest robe was dirty and torn in several place. He was not the man anybody would expect being in a place like that from his appearance.

Those who knew him, though. They could say with certainty that his rotten personality matched the place. His entire youth was filled with killing, killing, and killing the Devils and the Heretics. It was ingrained in his mind that Devils are for killing, and those in connection with them are also killable.

It was what made the church threw him out.

He had to rely on those Fallen Angel if he wanted to kill Devils. Fuck them! Fuck the church and those who run it!

"My my, I would never expect to find you here," a soft female voice made him open his eyes. "Freed Sellzen, the 'prodigy'."

"Huh?" He stood up, "what do you want, lady?" Now that he had a good look at the female figure, he saw white robes covered her entire body except her face.

"I want you to join me."

Figures. Those who knew his old moniker as the prodigy probably belonged to the church. "Now see here, lady. The church already threw me out, not caring about me because I like killing Devils, not that I care for them anyway. And you want me to join back? Hell no."

The figure smiled.

"But I'm not affiliated with the church."

"Ho?!" his face gained an interested look. "I'm not about to join some shadowy organization. Tell me who are you, and I might consider it."

"Fulmine of the Center from the God's Right Seat. Leader of the Church Liberation Movement."

Freed Sellzen laughed like a madman. "You mean, you mean they are real? I thought it was just some rumors. The secret faction that doesn't like the way the church is now, and want to revolutionize it… it's real? Hahahaha!"

"So you know of us, then. Some cannon fodder need to shut their mouth."

"Anyway, why do you approach me, and what can you offer to me?"

"I want you, because we need someone like you. Your ideal wasn't wrong. There's nothing wrong with just wanting to kill Devils. Those old crones are stupid. That's why I want you."

"Bullshit. Tell me the truth."

"My my, seeing through it already? I want you because to me, you're not some stupid cannon fodder. You're an interesting character."

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to. I can offer you more power, and backups to kill more Devils. That's what you want, right?"

"I accept."

It was better option than just living like this.

"That's a relief… I thought my trip to Japan here was worthless. I'm glad you accepted my offer. Now I assign you your first mission. I think you're going to quite like it."

"And what is it?"

"Retrieve Asia Argento and her Twilight Healing, and bring her back to Italy. You can do it however you want, and whenever you want. I want something to catch the Red Dragon Emperor's attention."

"Ooh, I like you already, lady."

He'd going to have revenge. That one stupid masked justice crap was going to pay. Or, the boy who escaped him was enough.

"I'll leave it to you, then."

* * *

 **Chapter X  
That Hostility to Each Other...**

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is beta-ed by Bigreader in the Omniverse. A big thank you to you. So, how was it? This is the start of the new arc which I still don't have the name. What do you think? I think I set up enough things for later.**

 **A thing to note is Issei now has an information mine which is Raynare. I'm also trying to give a different picture than my previous fic with Raynare. Also, who wanted to see a catfight between Raynare and Seekvaira? Because I want to ahahaha.**

 **Otherwise, there's not much things to say, just enjoy.**

 **-KurobaraIto**

 **I'm watching Aria the series (Animation, Natural, Arietta, Origination, and Avvenire) now... it's so calming and relaxing. Currently on Origination 5. Why didn't I follow my friend's advice and watched it long ago. Watching it one episode per day truly helps surviving the day. At least, I have something to strive for tomorrow: watch the next episode.**


	11. Back to the Routine

The next morning, Asia suddenly approached him. Twirling her fingers, she suddenly asked something of Issei out of the blue.

"Um, Issei-san. Can you escort me to the Japanese Course's place?"

Issei actually surprised. This was so sudden, Issei hadn't even washed his face and Asia already approached him. Because of that, Issei can only mutter one word.

"Huh?"

Asia's face turned into a shade of red. She shyly looked away, the twirling did not stop. "I-I mean if you don't have the time to, it's okay I guess…"

"Um, well, if you can wait for a while, then I can do it," he scratched his head. "Wait for a while okay?"

Issei quickly washed his face, changed his clothes, and then both he and Asia went to have breakfast. Issei actually was still on punishment, and didn't get any breakfast from his parent, but because Asia asked nicely, they gave him his portion of breakfast.

He should have asked Asia to ask them for breakfast.

It has been two days since he managed to avoid the disastrous situation with Raynare and Seekvaira. In that time, he'd gone to Motohama's house, and did not meet with the two at all. Issei was actually kind of glad that he did not. His life had too much than it could manage.

"So," Issei tried to start a conversation as they headed towards Asia's Japanese Course's place, "Why are you asking me this?"

Asia made an embarrassed expression. "I'm sorry if this bothers you, Issei-san."

"No, no!" Issei waved his hands, "I'm free, and my suspension only ends tomorrow. And besides, I think I have not spent enough time to talk with you like this."

Issei then realized his words and the implication that followed.

"Ah…"

He and Asia turned their faces onto the opposite way, avoiding each other's glances in embarrassment.

"I mean, in order for you to progress with you Japanese, you need a lot of conversation with me, right?" Issei tried to diffuse the situation. It seemed that Asia found that better since she smiled back and nodded at his question.

"Yes, you are right, Issei-san," then the smile vanished and replaced with worry. Asia's eyes moved left and right, as if trying to search something.

"Something wrong, Asia-san?"

Asia did not answer for a while, like she was contemplating what to say to Issei. "Um… There is a reason why I want you to escort me like this… ehehe," she stopped with an awkward laugh. But Issei did not find this matter laughable. No, from the sound of it, it sounded like it was a serious problem.

Issei motioned for Asia to go on, and she nodded. "Since several days ago, I've felt like someone is watching me, but I don't know who or where because I never find the person."

So someone has been following Asia for several days and she was afraid the person would do it again today, so she asked him to escort her on the way?

"It was so scary…" Asia trailed as she hugged her own body to emphasize the scariness.

"Well, you don't have to worry," Issei put a hand on her shoulder as they continued walking, "I am here, after all. I promise you I'll protect you," the promise was not only for her, but also for Dulio Gesualdo, who had helped him save Asia before.

"Thank you, Issei-san."

"Speaking of which, Asia-san. Do you have friends there?"

"Ohh, umm," Asia stuttered, and began twirling her finger, "I… talked to people there…"

"Come on, Asia-san. You have to make friends," Issei nudged Asia as they walked.

However, for some reason Issei felt something. He felt that someone was glaring at his back. On instinct, Issei turned his head to see behind him, but found no one.

"Issei-san…"

"Don't worry, Asia-san."

They continued walking. But Issei could not shake the feeling that someone was watching him like a predator watching their prey. Issei did not like the tense sensation one bit. However, he would endure it. If Asia can endure it, then so can he.

Finally, they arrived at the place.

"Well, this is it. Try to make some friends, Asia-san."

She nodded, "I'll try, Issei-san."

With that, she entered the building. And instantly after she left his gaze, the feeling that someone was glaring at his back came back.

It held little to no difference with the feeling he felt four days ago when being terrorized by Anthony van Toorje. In fact, the feeling he felt four days ago was more terrifying than this. Wait, when he thought about it again, it wasn't normal for him to just dismiss this kind of feeling just because it wasn't as intense as the one from Anthony van Toorje.

Issei went inside a nearby convenience store just to make himself lose the eye of the watcher.

After a few minutes, he left the convenience store after buying only a canned coffee.

Good. He did not fell the eye watching him anymore. With that, he messaged Motohama and went to his house. It was his last day of suspension, after all. He would exploit it as much as he could.

* * *

 **Pawn  
A High School DxD Fanfiction**

* * *

After deleting the Fantasy Paradise Boing Boing Heaven and throwing out the disc, to hell with his wasted money, Motohama went and bought a newly release eroge titled 'A Night with my Beloved Slave.' They hadn't played it yet, as yesterday they were finishing Fantasy Paradise Boing Boing Heaven's hidden routes. That was why he, Motohama, and Matsuda promised to play it and finish it today. Unlike Fantasy Paradise Boing Boing Heaven which needs a long playtime, A Night with my Beloved Slave only has a short playtime.

"Heya, Ise!" Motohama greeted him after Issei arrived at his house. After spending much times in each other's house, each of their parents just let them go inside as they please, "Matsuda's already waiting."

Issei went in after he took off his shoes. He immediately went to Motohama's room. Inside, Matsuda was already in front of Motohama's PC waiting earnestly.

"Yo."

"Yo, Ise," Matsuda replied back.

Minutes later, Motohama entered the room and they played the game in excitement.

Twenty minutes into the game, Matsuda threw a fit.

"So we're the slaaaaveeee?! What the hell is wrong with the game we bought?!"

"Actually, the title is not misleading at all, unlike Fantasy Paradise Boing Boing Heaven. It's just that we interpreted it in a different way than the developer."

"That's still misleading dammit! The cover did not have any girl or guy!"

"I see nothing wrong with this game," Motohama fixed his glasses, "in fact, this makes the game even better."

"The hell, you like being the slave?! The hell is wrong with you?!"

"Calm down, Matsuda," Issei tried to diffuse the situation. "What matters is the girl has big boobs. Does it matter what role we play?"

"Big boobs this big boobs that, not being a loli means she has no worth in my eyes!"

"Shut up you lolicon!"

"I don't want to hear that from a masochist!"

"I'm not a masochist dammit! I just like that we play as the slave, because it means we can try the harem end, you stupid!"

"Wait, Motohama, what?" Issei's ears picked up the word 'harem'.

"I mean, if we're the master, there is definitely a harem end, right? Then, if we're the slave, there is no guarantee for a harem end, but considering the developer is the same one who make 'Haremette', the legendary game, I'm saying that there is hidden harem route with all the other slaves and our master."

"So that's why we're the only male slave in the game!" Matsuda realized one important fact.

"I see…" Issei nodded, agreeing with Motohama's assessment. "Let's try to finish the game, then. I want my harem route."

"By the way, don't you kinda feel bad that we did not invite Sakurazuki-san here?" Issei suddenly changed the topic. They did not invite Rena to play with them, for obvious reason, but Issei just can't help but feel like they are singling out Rena.

"Idiot, you want her to see the H-scene and become disgusted with us?" Motohama quickly replied.

"But I just kinda feel bad," Issei replied back.

"I know what you mean," Matsuda agreed with Issei. "There's just something… I don't know, different ever since we became her friends."

"Nah, man. There is nothing different. I think it's only you. What I mean is maybe Sakurazuki-san is worried about us."

Motohama seemed to be in a deep thought. "At first, I'm not so sure, but when I think about it again, you may be right, Ise."

"That's what I mean by something different," Matsuda complained. "We never thought about anything else like this before we became her friends, right?"

The three of them paused the game. Matsuda was right. They had never thought about anything else other than themselves before they became friends with her. They only thought about each other, and never minding other people. Whether their reputation was good or not, they did not care.

So why was it that Motohama was afraid she would become disgusted with them? So why was it that Issei was thinking about her? So why was it that Matsuda felt something different?

They did not know. They did not know the answer.

But.

One thing was clear for them.

"I don't dislike it," Matsuda said.

"Same for me," Issei responded. "Don't you just feel happy when you saw her stand up for us one week ago?"

"I was more baffled than happy. There's no reason for her to do it, but she did it anyway."

"It warmed my heart," was Matsuda's short reply. The other two stared at him. "Never mind, just forget it."

Issei and Motohama stared at each other. "Don't tell me you have a crush on her!" Issei shouted at him.

"I-I do not!"

"That red face seems to tell us otherwise," Motohama stared sharply at him.

"Wh-Whose face is red?! I'm not!"

Issei and Motohama might inclined to agree with him if only he was not covering his face.

"But seriously, Matsuda. If you really like her, then yeah, we're going to support you," Issei put a hand on Matsuda's shoulder.

"Just don't forget about us, and our vow."

"To always treasure her more than we treasure our porn stash."

The three nodded at each other, and continued playing the game.

* * *

When Sakurazuki Rena arrived home, she decided that it was a bad day. Not only did she forgot to bring her Japanese History homework, she also got caught sleeping in class. The final thing that nailed that it was a bad day for her, was happening in front of her.

"Please sit, Rena."

Her mother motioned for her to sit on the opposite of her in the living room. She had just arrived home, she had not even changed her clothes, and now her mother seemed like she wanted to have a serious talk with her.

"I heard you're involving yourself with some delinquents. When and why did you do it? Your performance in school is also dropping quite a bit this week."

"They are not delinquents, Mother. They are just misunderstood."

"So you say. I want you to stop associating yourself with those delinquents."

"But–"

"No buts. They are bad influence. Your performance is the evidence."

She hated this. She hated when her parents were like this. They always demanded for her to do her best. Well, she was one of the best in the class except for English! And now her mother demanded her to stop being friends with those three?

"No…"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"No! I'm not doing it, Mother. I won't stop being friends with them just because you say so!" Rena shouted at her mother. This was actually the first time she did so, but it would not deter her. "They are not delinquents! They are just misguided! That's why I'm trying to guide them onto the better path!"

Her mother stared sharply onto her eyes. The ice cold gaze made her feel chilled.

"I will accept your words, then," the ice cold gaze transformed into soft warm gaze, "now, have you planned on where you would enter high school? You are on your last year of middle school. It's important that you choose the best high school."

"…I actually haven't thought about it, Mother."

"Great. I want you to enter the prestigious Kuoh Academy."

That school, huh? The all-girl private school with western style architecture was infamous because of the high quality of teaching. She actually once considered entering there, but she was afraid she would fail so she put that out of her thoughts.

"Why?"

"It's a proof that whatever you call your mingling with the delinquents did not affect your performance in the slightest."

"I…" she did not know if she could enter it. "I need time to think."

"If you insist that your mingling is not influencing you in a bad way, then you can accept it, right? I don't want to threaten you by saying things like 'you can't be friends with them if you don't enter' or something like that."

It was true, her mother did not threaten her at all. But she cleverly used her own words to strike at her. Well, if her mother wanted it then so be it. She would enter Kuoh Academy to prove that her friendship with the three did not influence her in a bad way.

But, Kuoh Academy was an all-girl school. If she entered it, then she would part ways with the three. Come to think about it, she did not know what school they would try to enter. The next time she saw them, she would definitely ask them.

"I accept."

Well, if the worst case happened, they could always hang out after school was over.

"Good, I expect you to enter the school."

It would be hard, Mother. She wanted to say that, but she did not. Arguing further with her mother would not bring this anywhere. All she could do now was to try her best.

She then went back to her room after she was dismissed by her mother. She wondered how the three of them was faring now. She hoped they weren't doing anything dangerous or stupid.

* * *

Issei arrived home with a grin on his face. The eroge was short, like it suggested. But the story was good, borderline masterpiece for an eroge. The three of them thought that the story would be simple, but actually they had to see the story as whole and not as a separate route, and the final true route (not the harem route) was so freaking good. No, it was not a tearjerker or anything, but the way the protagonist's Master sacrificed herself for her slaves was so heartwarming.

"I'm home," Issei greeted the home. When Issei asked his mother who was making dinner, turned out Asia hadn't come back from her Japanese Course. So that was why when he came back, it felt unusual. Usually, Asia would greet him once he arrived, and they talked after that.

It meant that Asia was integrating with the family nicely, if even he thought it was strange when Asia wasn't there.

Turning on the television, Issei did not know what to do. Tomorrow he was going back to school. And he was enjoying his suspension too, why did it have to end now of all time? Searching for a good show, Issei did not notice when Asia greeted him.

"Issei-san, good evening."

"Uh? Oh, Asia-san. Good evening. How was your day?"

"It was great. Aside from the scary feeling I told you about this morning, it was a great day. I made a friend too, he also came from Italy!"

"Oh? Good for you, having a fellow Italian in that place."

"His name is Diodora, and he said he is here because he is sightseeing Japanese."

"I see, I see. He sounds like a good person."

"All the other girls seem to be sick when he is there, there was this one girl who fainted when Diodora smiled at her, I wonder why."

"Then he's a freaking handsome guy! I take back what I said, he's horrible! He is a horrible person!"

"Hm?" Asia cutely titled her face because she didn't understand Issei.

"No, never mind."

"Okay then. Oh! Also, the instructor gave me full marks on my latest homework!"

"And I see your Japanese is progressing nicely, good work, Asia-san." On instinct, Issei patted her head.

"Ehehehe," Asia smiled nicely and let Issei pat her.

It was a minute later that Issei realized what he had done.

"Um, I think I'll go to my room, see you later," Issei hurriedly said with a red face.

"Uhm, yeah…"

Asia touched the place where Issei patted her, before she placed her hand on her chest. A small red spot was visible on her cheeks.

"Huwaa~"

She covered her embarrassed face with her hand. Why did she let him do it? That was so embarrassing. But why did she feel so happy now?

* * *

The next day, Issei, Motohama, and Matsuda was in the school because their suspension had ended. Issei sighed as he leisurely sat on his desk. Matsuda hadn't arrived yet, and Motohama was watching the girl, as he was trying to perfect his three size scouter.

Occassionally mumbling things, Motohama wrote his assessment on a note.

"Shimamura Eiri, 78-55-80."

"Oi, Motohama," Issei called him.

"Hm? What is it, Ise?"

"What are you going to do with the notes?" Issei took several pieces of paper, and took a look at it. There were names paired with their measurement. "Wait, is this accurate? Last time I checked, your three size scouter was still in its alpha version."

"Fufu, do you think I'm merely playing games with you and Matsuda on our suspension? No. I'm developing my three size scouter!"

"I can see that, there are corrections on each girl's measurement. How accurate do you think your three size scouter is now?"

Fixing his glasses, he smirked at Issei. "The old version was deceived by many kinds of brasserie they wore for the bust size, but now, my eyes transcend past that! I now can visualize them in my mind without any bras!"

"Uwoh!" Issei was excited. "So that's why Shimamura-san's bust is reduced from 80 to 78?!"

Motohama nodded. "I am not deceived by the push up bra she wears this time! I'm sure of it!"

"And Mutsuki-san's bust went up from 75 to 79?!"

"I should have expected that our athletic Mutsuki-san would wear a sports bra."

They continued talking, with Issei listing the girls Motohama observed, and Motohama's justification of the corrections. They did not realize that they are gathering the class' attention. The girl whose name was mentioned made a motion of covering their breast as they heard the perverts talking about them.

How? Just how a nice atmosphere like last week could go to hell before the class even began by them? And they were having a good week too last week when the perverts were on suspension.

It was not until Sakurazuki Rena entered that the two of them stopped, and greeted her. Interesting thing was, they noticed, the perverts did not mention Sakurazuki's name, or hadn't yet.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing important, I am perfecting my three size scouter and Ise is amazed by me."

Rena just forced a smile, "I don't think I want to know what is the three size scouter."

"It's a skill that Motohama is developing. It can see and detect a girl's three size immediately when used."

"I said I don't want to hear that, didn't I? Anyway, how are you two?"

"Us?" Issei pointed at himself. "Well, I'm fine. A little bored though since now I have to go here again."

"I'm okay," Motohama replied. "Speaking of which, Ise. Thank you for the Gunpla. I will pay for it later as my saving has been dented by buying A Night with my Beloved Slave. Oh, that reminds me. How can you buy Fantasy Paradise Boing Boing Heaven Limited Ritsuko Edition and then buy a Gunpla for me?"

Issei scratched his cheek, "Well, the truth is… I… did not buy any ero magazine because of my situation, you remember? And when I checked on it one day, it suddenly had become so big."

"Now you have to treat me for a meal, Hyoudou-kun," Rena said with a joking tone.

Issei and Motohama stared at each other. "Yeah, sure, maybe later, Sakurazuki-san."

"That reminds me, you two. Have you thought about where you would go for high school?"

Issei and Motohama shrugged. "While it's true that we are on our last year of middle school and on our last term too, it's not like graduation is upon us. There's still time to think about it," Motohama explained.

"And well, I think my parents just want me to enter a high school, that's it. They don't care where I go. What about it?"

"Oh no, nothing. It's just that my mother forced me to enter Kuoh Academy, you know that famous all-girl private school. She doesn't even think that it would be hard for me to enter it," Rena sighed as she took a seat in front of Hyoudou's desk. "Sometimes, I wish my parents are as lax as yours, you know."

"Eh? My parents are not lax in the slightest. What do you mean by that?"

"Don't you think your parents let you be this kind of loser? My strict parents would never let me be like you."

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

Both Issei and Motohama said at the same time. Rena just giggled at their reactions. "But seriously, if I somehow managed to enter, that means we will go to different school. I kinda like you guys' company, you know. You always entertain me like just now."

"Eh? So what?"

Motohama agreed with Issei, "Yeah. So what if we go to different school? We can just hang out after school."

"You don't have to worry," Issei finished.

"You guys…"

"Oh yeah, Ise! Speaking about after school, want to go play at the arcade after school?"

"Why don't we just ditch school and go there now?"

"It's Tuesday you idiot, that means the arcade's guards are those annoying smartasses."

"…You're right. I thought today was Monday."

"How about it, Sakurazuki-san. Do you want to join us?"

Before Rena could utter her reply, the classroom's door was slammed by a figure. Instantly, everyone's attention was to the figure behind the door. That was why everyone felt disappointed when they saw Matsuda the pervert buddy of Issei and Motohama there.

"Breaking news, Motohama, Ise!"

Matsuda ran towards Issei's desk while waving a paper on his hand. Without losing a breath, he put the paper on Issei's desk.

"What is it?"

"Breaking news! The all-girl school Kuoh Academy as of today changes its policy and now becomes a co-ed school!"

"WHAT!"

The entire class shouted, Issei, Motohama, and Rena was no exception.

"You know what this means, right?! Right?!" Matsuda shouted to a similarly excited Motohama.

"I know! You know what this means, right?! Right?!" Motohama shouted to a similarly excited Issei.

"I know! You know what this means, right?! Right?!" Issei shouted to a beaming Rena.

"I know! You guys can enter it together with me!"

"That's not it!"

"That's not it!"

"That's not it!"

The three shouted to Rena at the same time.

"Wha?"

"It means that," Motohama started.

"The amount of boys will be smaller than the girl, and thus," continued Matsuda.

"Maybe we can get a girlfriend!" finished Issei.

"Not to mention all those beautiful girl waiting for my three size scouter.

"And the cute elementary school girls!"

"You lolicon! You should look upwards and see the gracious Onee-san with big boobs in the university, you idiot!"

Rena just sighed.

"You guys are the worst."

The three stopped and looked at Rena before they laughed sheepishly.

"But you are the best worst friends ever."

The three blushed from her words.

"There's a problem though. You said it as if you are certain you will be able to enter. I'm not being arrogant, but even with my above average grade, it would still be hard for me to enter."

"Haha, why are you seeing this pessimistically?" Issei crossed his arms, "If there's a will, there must be a way to get it!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah! Believe us. How do you think we can enter this middle school despite our bad records?" Motohama fixed his glasses

"I don't know, cheating?"

"That's a rhetorical question! You don't have to answer it!" Matsuda cut her off.

"That said, Sakurazuki-san," Issei said catching her attention, "Please tutor us!" He put his palm together in a begging motion which was followed by the two others. Honestly, these guys.

"Okay, okay. Let's have a study session then, where would you like it?"

The three looked at each other.

"Not in our house please."

"Not in our house please."

"Not in our house please."

Rena just massaged her temple. She bet they did not want her to enter their room. "Sigh… okay. Let's do it in nearby fast food or my house if my mother allows it. The things I do for you…"

"Thank you!"

"We really appreciate it!"

"Thank you so much!"

Their conversation ended as the teacher entered the room.

* * *

After school, Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama went to the arcade, Rena did not join because she said she would try earnestly to enter Kuoh. They were on their last term of school, so there were no club activities. That was why Matsuda who was on the baseball club was able to skip school with Issei and Motohama in the go home club. Rena herself did not join any club because her parents said no. Rena also would try to ask her mother if they can do a group study session at her home.

After they were tired of playing at the arcade that day, they went to a nearby riverbank to relax. Motohama and Matsuda was sleeping when Issei decided to climb a tree. Heh, it has been a long time since he last climbed a tree. Somehow he felt refreshed at doing something so childish yet so satisfying.

So when Issei saw something that suspiciously seemed like a crow's feather floating on the river which reminded him of Fallen Angels, he felt a little reluctant to go down. Wait, this was not the time for that.

He jumped down and approached riverside. From there, he could see better the feather lookalike, and indeed, it was a feather. A black feather was stuck between a branches, so it seemed like floating when it was pushed by torrents of water. Normally, he would ignore it. However, the feather was too big for a simple crow feather, and there was one person he knew who had similar features on her.

Issei traced the riverside following the flow of the river, the feather tucked in his pocket. If his intuition was right, then Raynare was somewhere along the river. Having her feather plucked meant that either she did it willingly and threw it to the river which seemed unlikely, or she was wounded or unconscious, and then thrown to the river. The latter seemed likely to him. That was why he scanned the river for a sign of her.

After fifteen minutes of fighting his way through the riverside, finally he saw it. He saw something seemed like a clump of black hair floating on the river. No, in fact, it did not seem like hairs at all. If he was not searching for any sign of life, he would miss it either. Rolling up his uniform's pants and sleeves, he entered the body of water. The river was not too deep, Issei knew it because when he was little, he and Irina loved to play there. However, Issei did not expect for the place where he saw the black hair to be a little deeper than the rest. The river completely made his lower body up to his stomach wet.

When Issei caught the clump of black hair, Issei pulled it, and true to his intuition, it was somebody's hair. Issei swam towards the shore because it was hard walking while pulling the body. Either it was Raynare or not, a floating body on a river meant something dangerous. After he arrived at the shore, he laid the body down on the ground.

Long black hair that was slightly dirtied by the river, the face, and the black wings from her back signified that it was Raynare the Fallen Angel. Issei checked the pulse and the breathing, and he found both. So she was still alive then. What kind of situation had Issei found himself in? Observing the body, Issei found several burnt wounds.

Anyone who can hurt a Fallen Angel, was probably also from the supernatural side. Goddamn, after the incident with Anthony van Toorje and now this, it would not be incorrect for him to say that he hated his luck. It always landed him in a situation like this.

He could not bring her to his house, as there was Asia, and he did not know what kind of reaction Asia would have since Raynare was... taking advantages of her back then. Hm, where was she living again she said? The church? Yes, that was probably the best idea for now.

Issei picked her and carried her piggyback style to the church. He ignored the whispers of the pedestrian as he made his way there. When he arrived there, he put her on a sofa, and prepared himself for possibly a long night.

Really, when could he catch a break?

In under one month, he got caught up in three supernatural incidents, and this might possibly the fourth.

Ddraig was right, Dragons tended to attract people, both good and bad, both right and wrong, both strong and weak.

And he hadn't practiced the training method that he devised for himself too!

"O Goddess of Breasts that I worship with all my heart, why do you have to test me so?"

* * *

 **Chapter XI  
Back to the Routine**

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is beta-ed by Bigreader in the Omniverse. Thank you for your work. So this is the latest chapter, how was it? This is the transition between the slice of life and the plot. So I name this arc... Asia's Stalker arc. We got a mysterious guy stalking Asia, and at the same time, Raynare was found washed up in the river. Hmm, who is this mysterious guy? And what's his/her connection to Raynare's condition?**

 **Recently, I began reading Spice and Wolf's Light Novel, and was blown up by how entertaining it is compared to the anime. Sure, the anime do the LN justice, but reading the LN for me is more entertaining than the anime. I also finished Aria, and truly moved by its ending. I can surely say that Aria is one of the best adaptation. Now I can't wait for Amanchu this summer. With the same director, I kinda hoped for a similar feeling even though I know Aria and Amanchu are two different series.**

 **Well, now I shut my laptop down while praying that chapter 14 will be finished soon.**

 **\- KurobaraIto**

 **P.S. I'm running out of ideas for the slice of life bits. If anyone have ideas, then I would be grateful.**


	12. Turn Back the Time to Approach the Truth

Raynare was walking towards the church. She had just gone to the convenience store and bought a piece of bread. Ever since her plan got thwarted by that human, she had been living in misery. She did not have a stable source of income, scratch that, she did not have any income whatsoever! In order to fill her stomach, she had to conserve the money she had by only buying two pieces of bread every day, and even without a drink!

It was laughable, really. A survivor of the Great War hundreds of years ago, now reduced to have to survive even for a single day every day. Granted, she had been a Young Fallen Angel back then, but anybody could get the point!

She grumbled about her fate along the way back. Why, oh why did it have to be like this? It was all the human's fault! If it were not for him… if it were not for him...

 _"If I wasn't there to stop you, he was going to stop you anyway."_

She suddenly remembered the thing he said, and her anger receded. Well, fuck that girl. How did she win that many people over anyway?

Her thoughts wandered to the people she thought she could use. Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and Mittelt. In the end, she had failed to capitalize on them. Once they knew the plan failed, they just left her alone. Fuck them. If they did not want to help her anymore, then she would do this herself. She would gain Azazel's attention, rise through the ranks, and become the top tier officer of Grigori in no time!

There was a problem though, she did not know how to gain his attention. The plan to use the human had failed because of her big mouth. Sighing resignation, she shook her head. She supposed everything came down to fate. Maybe she was fated to fail. Maybe she was fated to fight day by day trying to survive living.

"Aah, I hate this."

"Excuse me," a figure approached her from behind.

"Huh?!" She was annoyed, and now this guy was going to annoy her too? Maybe she should teach him not to mess with her.

Her eyes widened in shock. This guy… no, this Devil, was leaking so much demonic energy that she could tell that he was a Devil. Fuck, she didn't want to deal with that filthy race today. No, she didn't want it, not before she ate her bread. She did not want her money to be a waste, dammit.

"What do you want, bastard?"

And yet, despite leaking so much demonic energy, there was no angry look that usually associated with that. His face was smiling so wide. She was sure he knew that she was a Fallen Angel immediately. After all, why would he sought her?

"Am I right to assume that you are an acquaintance of Asia Argento?"

"Huh? That nun? Yeah… why?"

"I think you need to take responsibility for your action."

Before she could even utter a questioning reply, she was assaulted by several flying blades. Instantly, her instinct kicked in, and she revealed her wings only to take flight to avoid the blades.

"…Who the fuck are you?"

"I am someone who had been healed by her before… I don't like this, Asia had shared her story with me, It's not fair that she is exiled just because she healed me!"

So he was the Devil from Asia's story, huh? The one who made people discover her gift could also be used to heal the damned… the one who made Asia get excommunicated and fell under her care.

Raynare prepared a Light Spear on her hand, "So? What the fuck are you doing attacking me like this?"

"You have to take responsibility! I also hear from Asia that she was mistreated by you! I will bring justice for her!"

Raynare threw the Light Spear while she took a dive to the ground. She was right, on instinct of being attacked, the Devil threw his blades again towards her previous place. Good thing she dodged by diving first, but he also managed to avoid her spear.

She manipulated the holy energy to form a whip, and lashed it at her enemy.

"You think you will be able to hurt me?" He jumped to his right to avoid the whip.

But her real target was not him. Using her whip, she caught her Light Spear that was embedded on the ground and threw it again to him.

"What?"

Narrowly dodging the surprise attack, the Devil unfurled his wings and flew to the sky. From the sky, he unleashed a rain of blades upon her. She dodged by jumping back and flew. Now, it had become a three dimensional battle. Her most hated fight ever if the enemy could also fly. If the enemy couldn't, then it was her most favorite.

"Tch," she clicked her tongue. "You're a hard one to catch."

"I can say the same to you, miss. But no matter," he shot blades again, now this actually made her annoyed. She flew higher in order to avoid the blades entirely. The blades moved on a linear path, so she could easily fly to dodge it.

"Caught you!"

What? She heard something from above her. When she took a look, she saw blades raining towards her.

So the blades from him was just a distraction?

She formed Light Spears and shot it upwards. The number was fewer than the blades, but she threw it in a way that made the swords above her disintegrated. The blades fell down, but none touched her.

"You think you'll be able to hurt me?" she shot back his earlier words.

She formed Light Spears once again, and this time she threw it towards the Devil. She knew he most likely would just avoid it once again, but at least it bought her time to think of a way to brought him down.

So how should she do it? How would she forced him to abandon flying and went back to the ground?

The answer is none. She could not force someone who had been born with wings to abandon his advantage and come to the ground. No, what she should do was, drag him to a place where she could go all out.

Seeing the ground below her, she saw cracks from the blades embedded on the ground. Seriously this Devil. He would alert the supervisor of this city, and then she would be forced out of the city.

"Not bad for a Fallen Angel. No matter, I will bring justice to Asia!"

Seeing her enemy approaching, Raynare lured him a little farther from the city, and into the bamboo forest near the city border.

"You will not escape me!"

Raynare began cutting the bamboo tree, and used one to infuse it with holy energy and threw it towards the oncoming Devil. The insides of a bamboo were hollow, so she filled the hollow area with holy energy.

She knew that he always dodged her Light Spear. After all, if you were a Devil and got hit by holy energy, you were done for, and vice versa with Angel or Fallen Angel. That was why she wanted to fool him and lower his guard by attacking him using a bamboo.

He did not pay any mind towards the flying bamboo as he could easily swat it aside. However, when he did so, his hands burnt.

"Aargh!"

Just like how water used the little capillary on a tissue to move upwards, the holy energy slipped between the cell of the bamboo to coat it with holy energy from inside. That way, he would not be able to see that the bamboo had holy energy before he touched it.

"You fucking bitch! I'll kill you!"

"Where's that heroic cry of bringing justice to Asia?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll make her mine no matter what in the end. This time, I'm fucking pissed off."

"…So that's it, huh?" His heroic cry of justice was just a farce. Probably to make her lose confidence. After all, she had been defeated by someone shouting justice before, "You think you can make me afraid by shouting justice for this, justice for that, It isn't for her sake, or anything like that. In the end, filthy Devils are always filthy Devils."

"Shut your fucking mouth up! You stupid bitch! Why the hell did you lose her easily, huh? It was the perfect plan to ensnare Asia, and you had to lose, you fucking bitch, you ruined everything! I did not hurt myself in order to be saved by her just for some random human to have her!"

…

This Devil were intentionally appeared in front of Asia in order to make her his, probably wanted her to be his subordinate or something, she never understood the Devils nor did she want to understand them. Well, not that she could reprimanded him since she too, wanted to take Asia for herself.

Now that she thought about it again, she knew how he was feeling right now.

Anger.

Frustration.

Fury.

She also felt like that too. Her careful plan to make Azazel-sama notice her was crumbled by the appearance of a single human. How could anyone not feel like that?

But this did not mean that she was sympathizing with her enemy. Not at all.

She cut a bamboo tree beside her, and immediately threw it without infusing any holy energy. As expected, because of the first strike, the Devil avoided it entirely by flying higher. He countered by raining blades once again. Did he have nothing more than blades, blades and blades?

She flew up to avoid the wild bamboo tree cut by the blades.

"Got you, you bitch!"

There were blades from forward, back, left, right, up, and down coming fast.

Shit.

"Gyah!"

She took flight diagonally to avoid it, but several managed to left gashes on her skin, and there was one stabbed on her wing.

Damn, she lost the advantages of flying now while he still had it.

Falling to the ground at high speed, there were nothing to cushion her fall.

"Gack!"

Her back was the first to touch the ground. It made her cough blood. Shit. Goddamn, she had nothing to do with Asia anymore, so why did she have to be in a position like this now?

"Hmph. Finally I got you, little bird."

Spitting at the Devil before her, she retorted, "I bet you haven't even faced real war, filth. I've killed several of your kind in the Great War."

"Then I'm avenging them."

He made a single blade.

"Heh, before I die, can you honor my request? May I know your name?"

"I'll humor you. My name is Diodora Astaroth."

With that, he swung the blade towards her neck, ensuring his victory.

Except it was not.

When Diodora said his name, Raynare grabbed a fistful of dirt, and in the instance he swung the blade, she threw it, blinding him for a while. She then stood up and ran deeper into the bamboo forest.

"Bitch!"

From behind her, Diodora threw blades to cut the bamboo trees. They were falling down on her fast. Goddamn, if only she could use her wings. No good, she wouldn't be able to evade. Was this how her life ended?

No.

She refused.

Being starved to death trying to survive daily life, no matter how humiliating it was, was infinitely better than dying in the hands of a young Devil!

She refused to die here!

But how? The only way she could see to evade was to fly through the gaps, but he managed to wound her wing. Not to mention she was hurting all over her body, even when she ran just now, she was suppressing the pain.

Think, Raynare, think! What could she do with her power?!

Then it dawned on her.

Jumping towards the gap between the falling bamboo trees, she spread her sprained wings infused with holy energy. It managed to numb the pain. The wings glowed as she tried to fit between the gap, however, for some reason her wings managed to cut the bamboo that touched it. She didn't know it would happen.

She did not turn back, or see Diodora, she just continued flying forward, distancing herself with Diodora.

Eh? What was this? Why was her vision wavering?

Shit. Did she used too much holy energy?

Of course. It was fucking obvious that maintaining the holy energy in her wings and using it to fly would drain her.

She should have… realized… that…

She fell once again.

But this time, she didn't even have the power to feel pain as she fell unconscious while in the sky.

SPLASH

* * *

 **Pawn  
A High School DxD fanfiction**

* * *

Raynare opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a familiar face with a concerned expression. The brown eyes staring at her with concern actually made her a little surprised. "What the fuck?!"

"Oh? You're awake." The familiar voice of the Boosted Gear wielder reached her ears. He then placed his hand on her temple. No, not exactly touching as there were clothes on it. "I'm relieved you're okay."

"You! Why the hell are you tending me?!" Raynare jerked upwards, and in the process knocked the human down. "Where am I?"

Rubbing the place where she headbutted him in pain, he answered, "I found you drowned in the river. There were wounds on your body so the first thing that popped into my mind is the church."

He wasn't lying, when she observed her surroundings, it was indeed inside the abandoned church where she resided currently.

"What happened?"

"Tch, you don't need to know." It was embarrassing to lose to a human, but she could use the excuse that the human was the Red Dragon Emperor. But last night? Her sloppy movements and attack made her lose to a Devil and a young one to boot. It was more than just embarrassing for her. It was humiliation.

"Eeh, and I thought I can offer my help too, you know."

"I don't need your help, and just go. Shoo shoo! I don't need you in the first place," she did not want a reminder that a human saw her vulnerable state. She hated it.

"Alright, sheesh. You don't need to be like that, but I'm glad. Whatever the problem you have, you seemed to have it under control. This means that I won't be dragged into the fourth incident this month," he then left her.

After he left, her stomach growled. That was right, she had not eaten anything before she was attacked. The bread! What happened to it?! She sighed in resignation about the fate of her bread. Now she had to stretch her wallet even more…

Should she search for a job? She had considered it before, but casted it aside because her pride would not allow for her to work under a human. But now that her wallet was so thin…

The growl stopped her thought. That was a problem for later. For now, she needed to fill her empty stomach which she was sure won't be enough with just a single bread…

Her eyes caught a plastic bag on a table beside her. There was a note behind the receipt.

 _Here, it's for you. -Ise_

That human… this would be the last time she ever accepted his kindness. No fucking way she would rely on him ever again.

Yes. That was her thought three days ago. Or was it four days? What day is today anyway? How long had she fallen unconscious?

But now…

After seeing the content of the plastic bag, there were a can of orange juice and a boxed lunch. Could she swallow her pride and vow? The matter of her sustenance was urgent, and there was an easy way to satiate her hunger.

"What the hell am I hesitating for? To hell with that fucking human and my pride!"

She wolfed down the content of the boxed lunch in no time and emptied the juice can in one go.

That human… he came back into her mind. That human said that he wouldn't be dragged into the fourth incident this month. Not that she wanted to drag him, but she was sure that Devil wanted Asia for himself. She recalled that Devil saying that he had hurt himself to be healed by Asia. It meant that he targeted Asia from the start, and he had been dragged whether he wanted or not. Not that it was any of her problem.

She outstretched her wings. Ouch, there were wounds on her left wing, and it won't heal anytime soon. Great, now she couldn't fly until it healed. At least, she thought, infusing it with holy energy she found would numb the pain. But the continuous use would drain her energy so fast that she couldn't even fly to safety last night.

The most logical thing was to not use her wings unless it was emergency. Yeah. That should do.

She put together the empty can and lunch box and threw it towards the trash bin.

Sooner or later, she was sure that the devil would attack him. The least she could do was informing him about the danger he was in. That Devil, Diodora, sure was two-faced. Preaching about bringing justice to Asia, but in the end he just wanted her for himself. She supposed Devils were Devils, and nothing could change that.

Not that she wanted that human to know, but she hoped he wouldn't be fooled by Diodora's act. Yes, tomorrow, she would inform him about Diodora. With that, her debt to him would be repaid.

* * *

Issei arrived home bringing snacks with him as he had just gone to a convenience store to buy Raynare a boxed lunch. When he arrived home, Asia was already home.

"Good evening, Asia-san."

"…"

"Asia-san?" Issei called her again when she didn't respond to his greeting.

"Uh… oh! Good evening, Issei-san!" She smiled. But for Issei, somehow that smile was quite forced.

"I bought snacks, I hope we can eat it together while watching the television or something."

She just nodded, that faraway expression still making its way on her face.

Placing the snacks on the table, Issei asked the question that he had asked two days ago.

"Asia-san, is there something wrong?"

Like a deer caught in a headlight, Asia froze. "Um…"

Seeing the hesitation on Asia's eyes, Issei changed his approach, "Let me ask this again, then. Is there something you need help with?"

She bowed her head. Issei got the feeling that Asia truly did not want to talk about it. So he just sighed and went towards his room, "Just so you know, you can ask me for help anytime."

Asia nodded. Her heart was in turmoil over what had happened this afternoon in the Japanese course place she attended. When Issei was about to left the living room, though, her body moved and she tugged Issei's shirt.

"Issei-san…"

"…Yes, Asia-san?"

"Can you… can you pick me up after school tomorrow?"

"…Sure. I'd be happy to do it, Asia-san."

"Thank you, Issei-san!" She smiled. But beneath that smile, her heart still couldn't decide what to do.

Issei left the living room, leaving Asia in a deep thought.

* * *

In order to understand Asia's turmoil, let us shift back the time about five or six hours.

Asia had just finished her lesson in Japanese. As Issei told her to make friends here, she also tried to start a conversation with several of her acquaintance here. But because people here came from many sorts of place around the world, it was a little hard to connect with them. The only one she could proudly call friend was a blonde-haired man from Italy, her birthplace. She had come to know him since yesterday. And since that, because of the shared background, they were able to connect nicely.

"Mr. Diodora, how are you today?"

Diodora approached her who called him with a wave of his hand. Smiling brightly, Diodora replied, "It was nice, how about you? How is your progress?"

That was right, one of the reason they got along nicely was because they had the same mother language, Italian. Maybe that was why she was comfortable talking with him.

"I'm progressing nicely! But the lesson today is quite hard for me to follow…" she trailed.

"Hm? Really?" They moved to a nearby bench and sat there, "It is not that hard."

With a tearful face, Asia replied, "Maybe it is easy for you…"

"Aah, kidding. I'm kidding. It's not that easy, but it's also not that hard. You know, basically it's the same as yesterday for me," he chuckled seeing her expression.

Asia pouted her lips.

"Okay, it's a little hard for me. There, you satisfied?"

"How lame, you think that was hard?"

Diodora just chuckled at Asia. Soon, Asia also joined Diodora.

"By the way, Ms. Asia, are you hungry?"

She shook her head, but not even a second later, her belly let out a fierce growl.

"Seems like it is," he said with a smile.

Asia blushed like a tomato.

"Well, let's go to a restaurant, then."

Diodora led her towards a fancy restaurant that even she hesitated to enter first.

"Um, Mr. Diodora, is it really okay for me to enter this?" Asia asked nervously. It was her first time entering one. Of course she would be nervous.

His response was just a pat on her back, signaling her to enter alongside him. She got the message and nodded nervously. When she stepped her feet inside, she was mesmerized by everything inside. The table, the chair, the decoration, the size of the restaurant, the food, everything made her gape in awe.

"Whoa…"

"Come on, I've reserved a VIP table for us."

It maybe her first time entering a fancy five-star restaurant like this, but even she knew what VIP was.

"Um, okay."

In the end, she didn't know what she should say. She just followed Diodora and finally sat when he sat.

The waiter came and gave them the menu. Truthfully, while Asia could read the words as there were English equivalent to the Japanese's dishes name, in the end, as someone who had never tried even one of the food offered, she was lost on what to order.

Glancing at Diodora with a confused expression, she confessed, "Mr. Diodora, I don't know what to order…"

Once again, Diodora chuckled at her antics. "Well then, two Lasagna, please. As for drinks, two espressos, please. Do you like coffee Ms. Asia?"

She nodded. Coffee was bitter, but so was life. There was nothing wrong with that. Actually she did not like it that much, however after the first meeting with Issei, she began to appreciate what he did, offering her his drink and all that.

After the waiter told them to wait, they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Ms. Asia…"

"Yes?"

Diodora shook his head. "Maybe later, after we finished eating."

"Sure."

And then the silence continued until the dishes came. Eating them in silence, Asia had to compliment the restaurant as this was the first time she ever had a really delicious dish. What was it called? Lasagna? She had to remember it for future reference.

After they finished eating, Diodora began to talk.

"Ms. Asia… Let me begin by saying I am so sorry."

Asia titled her head because she did not know what Diodora meant.

"Living your current life like this… it is because of me that you had to experience all the hardship in your life."

Diodora unbuttoned his shirt. As the VIP section was private, and no other people would want to eat lunch in a VIP section, Diodora did not get embarrassed to show his chest.

Asia gaped when she saw what was on his chest. It was not unfamiliar to her, as it was the reason for her current predicament. Got branded as Witch, had to be exiled, it all stemmed from that scar on Diodora's chest.

"Mr. Diodora…"

"Yes. I am the Devil that you healed. I am so sorry that I cause you suffering…" Diodora closed his eyes as tears began to gather at the corner of his eyes, "Will you please forgive me?"

In actuality, Asia had all the rights to slap him, punch him, curse him, and whatever people did to avenge oneself. The root of her suffering was sitting in front of her. She could just leave him and never bother to meet him again, and she was sure it would be enough to torment him.

However, that kind of wicked thought had never entered Asia's mind in the first place.

She looked at him with a soft eyes and a slight smile.

"Stop that tears, Mr. Diodora. Why should I forgive you when I didn't even blame you in the first place? I know that my life is full of hardships, but I am sure that it is a test from God," she did not sure but she saw Diodora wince at His name? Oh yeah, the man in front of her was Devil. "Uh, I'm sorry, did you hurt, Mr. Diodora?"

"…I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart, Ms. Asia."

"No no, no need for any thank. I am just doing what other people will do in the first place."

"Most people would blame others on their suffering. Truly you are someone most suited to bear the title 'Saint'."

"Ehehe," she just laughed sheepishly at the compliment thrown at her.

"That is why, I want to offer you a proposition," he took out something from his pocket. From the look of it, it was a chess piece. She was not that knowledgeable in chess, so she did not truly know what piece was that. It glowed ominously. It was as if it exerted some mysterious pressure to her.

She fell silent, only observing the chess piece that Diodora placed on the table.

"Ms. Asia. Do you want to join me?"

Asia was speechless. She truly did not know what to say. It was preposterous. She, a former nun, had just been offered a chance to join a Devil. The natural outcome was, obviously, rejection. There was no way she would join a Devil like him. Especially when said Devil was responsible for her current condition.

But no, such thought never entered Asia's mind in the first place. What she was considering, was not that. She still had faith in Him, however, she too, accepted the fact that she was exiled, and considered it as a test from Him. And then come an offer to escape from that situation. How should she react?

The answer was, she did not know.

She did not know how to react.

Seeing the hopeful face of Diodora, Asia had to bit her lips from saying yes. That was how kind Asia truly was.

But she was lost on what to say.

"Mr. Diodora… I don't know what to say. Really, I don't know what to say."

"That's fine. I just want you to know. I'm sure you need time to think. Can I get your answer tomorrow?"

"…Yes."

After that, they left the restaurant in a gloomy atmosphere.

For Asia the decision was something that could not be easily chosen. Even without the 'Diodora was the cause of her suffering' factor, she still could not think of what to say. A part of her wanted to accept his offer, after all, Diodora was an okay guy that she got along with nicely, and he even treated her to a fancy restaurant! The way he wanted to take responsibility also indicated that Diodora could be trusted.

But so was the one who was taking care of her right now.

Issei was the one who freed her from Raynare. Issei was the one who saved her. Issei was the one responsible for taking care of her, and even brought her to his home. Issei was everything to her. Issei was the one who kindly accompanied her to the Japanese Course place. Issei was the one who kindly tested her Japanese's progress.

She let out a sad smile as she walked home.

Maybe…

Maybe Issei had the answer.

Seeing the example of her logic, she grimaced.

Issei was the one she relied for anything new in her life. But that also meant that she was dependent on him. Sometimes, she felt that she was bothering him too much.

In the end, she could not choose between Issei and Diodora. She could not choose between present and past. She could not choose between certainty and uncertainty.

And that scared her more than the repercussion of each choice.

* * *

 **Chapter XII  
Turn Back the Time to Approach the Truth**

* * *

 **A/N: For those who have waited for this chapter, and for those who read the previous chapter before reading this, welcome! This is the setup chapter for the big event that will come later. I hope you are satisfied with it.**

 **So the antagonist of this arc is our beloved Diodora Astaroth. How do you think I portrayed him? I personally believe that he is two-faced characters, that's why I wrote him like that, 'justice for Asia' first but gradually his real nature comes out.**

 **Oh, for you who is confused about the timeline for this arc, this chapter is a two flashback with a small event in the middle. Raynare's flashback's timeline is before the last part on previous chapter, while Asia's flashback is at the last part of the previous chapter.**

 **How do you think about Raynare vs Diodora? It would seemed weird for Diodora to just spam blades like that, but if you squint your eyes, Diodora is clearly underestimating Raynare. I'm also trying to incorporate different use of holy energy in Raynare's case. Infusing it to her wings, infusing it to a bamboo, forming a whip. I think just like demonic energy, holy energy is also versatile. However, the difference is, while demonic energy is deadly when someone has imaginative mind to use it as their main form of attack, holy energy is deadly when someone has imaginative mind to incorporate it as support of their attack. And don't forget that they cancel each other out as seen in the fight. Well, that's just my interpretation.**

 **So I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **-KurobaraIto**


	13. The Path Chosen by Her

A girl stood in front of the gate of Nagami Private Middle School. She was wearing a rather casual outfit consisting of a light green dress, with black cardigan on the outside and sandals on her feet. She impatiently tapped her feet on the ground. Once or twice, she looked towards the building as if waiting for someone.

Her appearance caught the looks of many bystanders. Some people whispered to each other about her. What was she doing here? Was she someone's girlfriend? Well, if she was, whoever the middle school boy must be lucky to score a girl like her.

Picking up the whispers on the air, the girl's eyebrows twitched. Whoever whispered that, she would curse that person for eternity. There was no fucking way she was someone's girlfriend!

Her purple eyes went back to observe the school. When will the people came out of the building? Damn it. Damn him. Damn everyone.

"Hey, babe," her ear caught someone calling her, and indeed, from the corner of her eyes, two men was approaching her. She sighed. This is why she hated dealing with trash, because no matter what or where, sooner or later it would end up in her line of sight.

"Hm? Not answering eh?" Are you an idiot? She wanted to retort, but she felt it would be for naught because she doubted these cockroaches would even know she was insulting them, "That's okay. I like it when bitches are playing hard to get."

One of the man attempted to grab her.

She could dodge, she could attack back. It was easy to do that. These trashes didn't know their place.

However, she did not want to make a scene. She did not want to deal with the authority in this city, especially the police. She had no identity, this was just a disguise. If she beat them up and then the bystanders reported it, no doubt she would be questioned by the police. No, she didn't want that. She wanted to avoid that. That was why she did something unthinkable for a prideful person like her.

She screamed.

"Kyaaa!"

"Hoho, I like it when they let out a shriek!"

"Hey you! Stop that!"

The school's security guards came out and ran towards them. Good. This was why she screamed. To gather the attention of the guards. She kind of didn't want to lower herself to deal with them personally.

The men, did not want to get caught by the security guards, ran away leaving her alone. The two guards then approached her.

"Are you okay, miss? Did they do anything to you?"

The girl shook her head, "No, they did not."

"That's a relief. Speaking of which, miss. Do you have business with this school? We can certainly guide you to the appropriate person."

Once again, she shook her head, "I'm waiting for someone."

This of course made the two guards confused. Looking at each other, they shrugged. Maybe she was waiting for her younger brother or something. No way she had either a student or teacher as a boyfriend.

"Well, that's okay. The school will end just about now, actually," and just as he said, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school time.

"Enjoy your day, miss," the guards left her standing alone. After the bell had rung, students ranging from the first grade to the third grade could be seen walking towards the gate, some in hurry while some in leisure. Her eyes scanned the incoming students, looking for a certain someone. However, she could not find the one she was looking for.

"Tch," she clicked her tongue, "Where is he?"

Her figure, however, drew looks from the students. Some were looking at her in awe, while some had a look of confidence. They approached her and tried to make a conversation with her. Too bad their efforts were in vain. There was no way she would associate herself with them, so she just ignored them. Those who tried to force themselves were given a glare by her. Suffice to say they backed off.

The people began wondering who she was waiting for. Their whispers reached her ears again. She wanted to tear her hair in frustration hearing all those comments. She was not anyone's girlfriend, okay?!

And then after she continued waiting for twenty minutes, she finally found the guy she was looking for.

"Get back here you perv!"

"I'll crush the bones on your body!"

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit!"

"It's all your fault, Ise!"

"So it's my fault now?!"

The guy she was looking for was running together with two others as they were being chased by girls around the schoolyards.

"Yes it is!"

"Yes it is!"

"That's just because you two haven't got the chance to peek at them, isn't it?! Screw you!"

"So what if it is?!"

"It doesn't change the fact that it's your fault!"

They kept running from the angry mob of girls, at least, the two of them. One of them slipped and got caught.

"Catch you!"

"Shit! Motohama! Matsuda!"

"I will never forget you, Ise!"

"May your soul be at peace!"

"You bastaaaaaarrrrrrrds!"

One brutal beatdown later, a bruised and battered Hyoudou Issei exited the school in a sour mood. As he left the school grounds, he saw a figure on the school gate waving at him. That figure was a cute older girl in appearance. Many of his schoolmate looked in surprise at him.

Whispers of 'that onee-san knows Hyoudou' and such entered his ears.

However, one Hyoudou Issei did not feel any joy at seeing the figure. He only felt exasperated. Great. Good job at taking the attention of all his schoolmate. Issei approached the figure and then they walked towards a nearby vending machine.

"So, what's with the getup?"

"My usual outfit would get far more attention than this, you know."

"And what the hell with that waving towards me thing? That's creepy coming from you," Issei put a 100 yen coin inside.

"What's with that reaction, and here I am doing this from the kindness of my heart…"

"Doing what, exactly?"

Issei took the canned coffee that he bought and threw it towards the girl behind him. He put another coin and pressed the button for the canned coffee again.

"I don't like being indebted to you."

Issei took a good look at the girl, and realized something weird. "Your wounds… they have been healed?"

"Not exactly," she took a sip on the coffee, "It's just that I use my illusion to appear normal. Wait, what the fuck?!" she threw the canned coffee to the trash bin.

"Aah! That's my favorite coffee you idiot! Why the hell did you throw it away?!"

"I'm doing this so I won't be indebted to you! Why the hell are you treating me to a drink?!" She pointed her finger at him and spoke in an accusing tone.

"It's a waste of a perfect drink!"

"And I don't care! Everyone knows wine is the perfect drink!"

"I'm underage you idiot!"

"…"

"… Well, boy," she smirked as she spoke that with a demeaning tone, "I'm just going to tell you one thing, and I'll be off."

"What is it, old hag?"

"I may be living for a long time and a survivor of the Great War, but no way in hell I will let some human call me old hag!"

Issei just raised his left arm. The shouting girl instantly shut up.

"Right, so… Raynare was it? I forgot. What is it that you want to tell me?"

"Be careful around a guy named Diodora. I was attacked by him, and he seemed to be targeting your charge."

…

Issei dropped the canned coffee he was holding. He had heard the name Diodora, alright. He was apparently Asia's first friend on the Japanese Course.

"...Damn."

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Godddaaaammmmmmnnnniiiiiiiiittttttttttttt!"

Issei immediately ran, leaving Raynare on the vending machine alone. He remembered that Asia wanted him to pick her up after school. After school was when Asia's Japanese Course also ended.

He ran with all his strength. Had that Diodora already done something to Asia? How could he miss such a thing? How stupid was he?

Meanwhile Raynare just stared at the retreating form of Hyoudou Issei.

"The fuck? He just left? Oh well, whatever problem he has, it's not my problem."

…

"Goddamit, why the heck I'm feeling so bothered by his actions?"

Raynare immediately followed Issei.

* * *

 **Pawn  
A High School DxD fanfiction**

* * *

Asia had just exited her Japanese Course class, outside her class, her friend already waited there. With a wave of his hand, he greeted her.

"Ms. Asia."

"Mr. Diodora…" Asia was conflicted. On one side, she was happy to see her friend. On the other side, seeing the expression on Diodora's face, she understood that she had to answer yesterday's question.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't think I can answer it now."

If his face showed any distaste, he did not show it to her.

"I understand. Let us go to a nearby park, then. I hope you can think clearly there."

…But Issei was going to go here. In fact, she wanted to ask for Issei's advice. But now that Diodora had asked to go to a park, could she refuse him?

"U-Um, okay. But before that, I have to say something to the receptionist, is that okay?"

"Sure," Diodora smiled at her. She replied back with a smile.

She approached the receptionist, and greeted her.

"Miss Receptionist."

"Can I help you? Argento-san?"

"If someone come here asking for me, then please told him to go to the park near here."

The receptionist nodded, "I'll deliver it to him."

"Thank you."

She went back to Diodora, and both of them exited the building, their destination was the park near the building.

"So," as they walked, Diodora attempted a conversation, "have you thought about my offer?"

"Umm, yeah.., but I don't know how to answer… I'm sorry."

Diodora chuckled, "Don't worry. I know it's a hard choice. As long as I have the answer today, please think about it more."

"…I don't think I can choose it by myself. That's why I want to ask for the opinion of my caretaker."

There was a slight twitch on Diodora's eyebrow that Asia missed because she did not face Diodora.

"I see… well, that's okay too. I want to have a conversation with him."

After they arrived at the park, they took a seat on a bench. They conversed about small things such as how was their day and such. Few minutes later, Diodora excused himself because he wanted to search for a toilet. Asia let him go.

It took ten minutes before Diodora was back and they continued their conversation. As they conversed, Asia was worried. Where was Issei? Did the receptionist deliver her message? Asia took a little glance at the park's entrance, but she did not see anyone.

"Hm? Ms. Asia?"

"Ah, sorry. I'm waiting for my caretaker."

"Is that so? Can you tell me about him?"

Asia's face smiled as she talked about Issei. She never noticed the growing ire on Diodora's face when he heard all the things Asia mentioned about Issei.

"-He's also encourages me to learn Japanese, and even let me read his book so I can perfect my Japanese."

"He sounds like a good guy," replied Diodora.

"He is."

Asia once more looked towards the park entrance, and she saw Issei's figure running towards the park.

"Issei-san!" she shouted in happiness. Her eyes lighten up as the figure keep getting closer and closer.

"Asia-san!"

"Issei-san!"

SLAB SLAB SLAB

The smile on her face, instantly turned into horror. In front of her eyes, the approaching form of Hyoudou Issei had been stabbed by blades coming from underground.

The limp body of Hyoudou Issei fell to the ground.

Her eyes wide, her mouth opened, her body froze.

She shrieked.

"GYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She immediately stood up and ran towards the stabbed body, but she couldn't move. When she saw her wrist, it was chained, and connected to the bench. Where did this chain come from? Why was it chaining her?

At the same time, her mouth kept saying Issei's name in desperation.

"Issei-sanIssei-sanIssei-sanIssei-sanIssei-sanIssei-sanIssei-sanIssei-sanIssei-sanIssei-sanIssei-sanIssei-san-"

Diodora let out a full-blown laugh.

"Look, Ms. Asia. Your caretaker is there, helpless. I bet he's dead now. If he's dead, not even you can save him, right?"

Asia shook her head in disbelief. No. There was no way he was dead. There was no way he was dead. There was no way he was dead. There was no way he was dead. There was no way he was dead. There was no way he was dead. There was no way he was dead. There was no way he was dead. There was no way he was dead. There was no way he was dead.

"But you saw it yourself. The blades impale his legs thoroughly upto his head, and more blades impale his sides. There's no way he can be alive."

"No…. NO… NO! NOOO! NOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Good, Diodora thought. Now for the clincher.

"If you agree to join me, Ms. Asia. I probably can revive him to be a devil also. Isn't that great? He can still live, and you can still be with him. How about it?"

Asia didn't answer. She just continued pulling herself closer to Issei's body, sadly her efforts were in vain. Diodora was the one who made the chain. There was no way a weak human like Asia can break it herself.

Blood continued leaking out from Issei's body.

Asia stopped struggling. She bowed down, letting her bangs covered her face.

"Mr. Diodora… you're evil."

She looked up to him and there were tears on her face.

"Oh, but it is a necessary evil, my dear Ms. Asia. What about my offer, do you want to take it?"

Did she want to take it? No, she didn't. But what else could she do? She hated her weak self. Never before had she hated herself. Even now, all she could do was accept Diodora's offer. Would Issei be able to forgive her for what she would do to him? She didn't think Issei would forgive her. Would she be able to forgive herself? No, she also wouldn't forgive herself. Would He, as the creator of all forgive her? Of course not. She would be damning herself if she accepted. But there was nothing else she could do.

As she was about to open her mouth to say yes, something whizzed past her and Diodora.

THUNK

That something embedded itself on the bench. When she turned her head to see it, another thing hit the chain and freed her.

"That Light Spear… You!"

On the entrance of the park, stood Raynare. On her hand, another Light Spear was ready to throw.

"What the fuck are you doing gaping like that, Asia? Heal him now!"

"R-Right!"

Raynare ran towards Issei's body, intending to not let Diodora do something more to the body. Not a second later, Asia already worked on healing Issei.

"This fucking guy…" Raynare took a peek towards the bloodied form of Hyoudou Issei. To her, it was not that different from when she stabbed him.

"Look at this," Diodora spoke, "The crow is still alive. I thought after I thrashed you, you wouldn't be bugging me again."

"Big talk for someone who used an underhanded method."

"Well, no one forbids me from doing it, right?"

"Devils are still low, I guess."

"Enough talk."

Diodora threw blades towards her. She countered with throwing Light Daggers at each blade. As the result, nothing hit her or behind her.

Heh, it was ironic. Not even one month ago, she was facing the two behind them. Now, she was protecting the two behind them. Well, not exactly. She wasn't protecting him or the nun. She had a score to settle with the Devil in front of her. It was just that the two were behind him by coincidences.

In her denial, she forgot that she was the one who ran towards Issei first.

She threw a Light Dagger towards him. Her last fight against him made her learn that Light Spear was too big and slow to reach him.

It missed Diodora by a hair breadth.

"Whoops, almost hit me."

Raynare ran towards him, but Diodora threw more blades at her. Instead of dodging to the side, because she knew it would reach Asia and him, she infused a holy energy to her hand, and lightly parried it using her fist. The blades disintegrate as demonic energy meets holy energy. But she did not go out without a scratch as her hands were bleeding in several places.

Great. Now it hurt to move her hand.

"How's your wings, by the way?"

Diodora let his wings out and took a flight. From above, he shot another round of blades.

"I fucking hate that sword spam."

Instantly after saying that, Raynare focused holy energy on her palm, and then shot it towards the blades. She got tired of parrying the blades one by one, so she just focused on obliterating all of them in one shot.

It did its job, but now she was a little tired. Damn, in hindsight, losing her cool in battles was stupid.

"A holy beam, eh? Fine then. Just remember that you're the one who did it first."

A magic circle bearing the sigil of the Astaroth clan formed in front of Diodora. From it, a beam of demonic energy shot towards Raynare who frantically moved aside to dodge.

A beam of demonic energy not unlike her last shot tore through the ground and made a deep crater.

She didn't have the time to observe more as more and smaller beams were shot towards her. Dodging was out of question, it was not locked on her, but even she knew Diodora would just spam it again and again just like with the blades. So if there was one thing she could do, it was to match the beams blow by blow.

She took a deep breath. Gathering the holy energy from inside her, she called upon small beams of energy from the tip of her fingers. She fired one by one, dissipating the beam of demonic energy.

She panted as she used a moderate amount of her reserve. Hell, it hadn't even been one day since she was treated last evening. She was also unconscious for a day before that, so her reserve of power was low.

And this fucking guy floating above her understood. Unlike her, he was conserving energy by flinging blades towards her. Now that he challenged her to fight using the pure form of each other's energy, he knew she would lose.

She gritted her teeth in frustration.

Taking a small glance at Asia and him, she saw that Asia was still healing him. Goddamn, he had the Boosted Gear, if he were to wake up now, she was sure they could win. But no. The main players in the stage of course had to be down before the battle even began. Such an unreliable guy.

Diodora started to make a huge magic circle above him. Seeing him fully concentrating, Raynare knew his time playing around was done. The huge magic circle was above her. She tried to move to shake him down, but the circle followed her.

Fuck.

Fuck.

She was done.

She had no energy to match the incoming attack.

There was nothing she could do to dodge.

Taking a distance from Asia and him so they would not have gotten inside the spell range, she gathered all the energy inside her. Of course, the circle was glowing above her. Looking up, Diodora got an evil smirk on his face.

Even he knew she was helpless.

Well, people could have their own opinion, she thought. If Diodora thought she was helpless, then it was not her business.

It was also not his business that she was mustering up all her efforts to lessen the damage.

"Die, you worthless crow!"

The magic circle glowed brighter, before it released a concentrated beam of energy down.

She let out all the energy inside her, fully braced for the impact. For the first time since she fell, Raynare prayed inside her heart.

Please let her survive.

A moment later she laughed at herself.

She forgot the fact that God was dead.

It was just a coincidence. She was just a young Fallen at that time. Trying to bring glory to her race, she snuck to heaven undetected. It was a foolish act when she thought about it again. But she was just a young Fallen wanting to bring glory to her race. To be known as the war hero and be worshipped by those beneath her. But she saw it herself. When He went down together with the Satans.

So yeah… no one was around to answer her pray.

She closed her eyes.

* * *

Hyoudou Issei opened his eyes.

He was floating. Fire danced around him. Ah, so he was back here, wasn't he?

 **[Yes you are, Partner.]**

From below him, the Welsh Dragon Ddraig greeted him.

"Aah, Ddraig. I'm dead, aren't I?"

It was so sudden for him. One moment he was chasing towards Asia in haste, and moments later he was here.

 **[…You're dying…]**

"I see…" He bowed down his head.

Truth to be told, dying like this was not painful. In fact, he couldn't remember anything. However…. However… there was still things to do in life for him.

 **[Are you giving up?]**

Ddraig asked him. There was a hint of anger on his tone. It was obvious that Ddraig was furious at him.

 **[Are you giving up on living? I see. I shouldn't have accepted you as my Partner from the start if you are so weak-willed like this.]**

Slowly but surely, Issei's floating body went upwards. When Issei looked up, a blinding white light shone from above.

Ah.

Issei understood.

His body floated upwards, and if it reached that light, then he was gone.

Issei's body floating speed increased.

 **[Are you weak, Hyoudou Issei?!]**

Ddraig's voice broke him out of his reverie, and the speed decrease.

"Huh?"

 **[Answer me! Are you so weak that you're giving up your life when you can still have it back?!]**

Issei didn't answer.

He didn't understand what Ddraig was trying to say.

 **[You've got to realize it now. Right now, your soul is separated from your body. I bring you here, because if I didn't, then you're going to be immediately gone. But you're still here, aren't you? You're still alive. Your floating soul move upwards, but it depends on your resolve. Do you still want to live? Because if you do, then your soul will stop on its track!]**

Issei looked at himself, and realize that his speed decreased even further.

Did he want to live? Did he want to see Asia once more? Did he want to praise her more? Did he want to pat her head more? Didn't he claim that he wanted to be a Harem King?

Issei clenched his fist.

His soul stopped floating upwards.

Yes.

He did not want to die.

He wanted to continue living his life.

"Ddraig."

 **[Yes, Partner?]**

While he didn't show it, Ddraig still considered him as his partner. He was thankful for that little fact.

"I want to live."

 **[Then put your faith on your companion. She's healing you now.]**

"I always put my faith on her."

Slowly but surely, his soul went downwards.

"Eh? Ddraig, this is…"

 **[Call me upon your awakening, okay?]**

"I will rely on you one more time, then."

 **[Gahahahaha, what a funny host you are.]**

Issei just smiled at Ddraig's reply. He then closed his eyes, feeling his body dragged down by invisible force. It was actually a nice feeling. From what Ddraig said, Asia was healing him. He could feel the warmth of her Sacred Gear working its magic on him.

When Issei opened his eyes again, it was to see a tear-stained green eyes of Asia Argento.

"...Asia-san…"

"Issei-san!"

Asia immediately embraced him in joy.

The noise from the battle between Raynare and Diodora caught Issei's attention. When Issei looked up, he gaped.

"That's…"

Several days ago, Issei saw similar-looking circle. But the symbol was different this time. The difference in symbol made Issei remember the reason he was here.

"Asia-san… your friend…"

Asia shook her head, "Mr. Diodora ceased to be my friend. Right now, he's fighting Lady Raynare, but she's cornered."

Issei's eyes widened upon hearing Raynare was fighting the Devil. That spell was targeted at Raynare. Judging from the size, Raynare had a slim chance to win. However, Issei could see that Raynare was gathering her power.

Issei stood up with some difficulties. Luckily Asia was there to help him.

"What are you doing, Issei-san?"

"Must help her…"

Issei summoned the Boosted Gear while walking slowly towards Raynare.

 **[Boost]**

After ten seconds, the Boosted Gear declared.

 **[Boost]**

Just several more step…

Now Issei clumsily ran.

 **[Boost]**

It was his limit. He couldn't boost anymore until the energy inside him was released or else his body would implode.

And yet he still couldn't reach Raynare in time.

Come on… Come on… Come on…

The clock was ticking down, the ten seconds time limit between each boost was up.

I can do it… I can do it!

 **[Boost]**

There!

He grabbed Raynare's hand, twining it with his. Raynare seemed to be surprised by his action. But before Raynare could voice out her surprise, Issei transferred all the power inside him towards her.

 **[Transfer]**

Not even a moment after he did it, their vision turned white.

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

* * *

For Diodora, the explosion was the start of his triumph. But deep inside his heart, there was a small doubt that he failed.

For Asia, the explosion should be a start of despair. But deep inside her heart, she believed in Issei.

For Raynare, the explosion could be the end of her life. But deep inside her heart, she prayed that she would come out alive.

For Issei, the explosion was not important at all. Deep inside his heart, he knew that everything would be alright, even if the chances were so small. He had Asia. He had Ddraig. And now, he could put his faith in Raynare.

* * *

The explosion left a big crater. But in the middle of the crater, there were two figures standing without any scratch on their body.

"What?!"

Diodora shouted in shock. His most powerful spell, and they still alive?!

 **[Boost]**

"So…"

"…"

"Thank you," Issei said.

"Just shut up. We've got to find a way to bring him down," Raynare replied. Though Issei couldn't see her face.

"Couldn't you fly?"

"My wings are injured, don't you remember my injuries?"

"We need some way to bring him down to our level!" Issei insisted.

Raynare spread out her wings in frustration, "See?! It's still injured! I can't do anything much less fly!" She flapped it strongly. But strangely, it didn't hurt.

Huh?

"Ahahaha… Ahahahahahaha! My wings' all healed up now! You're gonna get it you fucking Devil!"

She stormed off Issei and engage Diodora in the sky. Before, it was a battle of magical prowess, but now, it was a battle of close combat prowess.

Punches, jabs, blocks, and kicks were thrown at each other. The fight continued for a minute before Diodora formed a magic circle and let out a demonic beam. Raynare dodged it, and fired a holy energy beam. It missed its mark, of course. But this signified that they were at a stalemate. No one can hurt the others.

As they continued to trade blows, Issei was having a conversation with Ddraig.

"Hey, Ddraig. What the hell was that? You said my limit is only three boost?"

 **[Then that just means that you're improving, Partner.]**

"Ah, is that so? Still, I can't think about anything when that Diodora was flying around. Speaking of which, that spell earlier surely will be noticed by people. Why is nobody here?"

 **[…I forgot that you're new to the supernatural world. Of course you won't realize the barrier set up around this park.]**

"Asia-san!" Issei called as he saw Asia coming towards him.

"Stay still, Issei-san. You still need healing."

Issei relaxed his body, and let Asia's green glow covered his wounds.

"I'm glad you're okay…" Asia said while healing him.

"Save it for later. We still have a Devil to take down," Issei clenched his fist.

"Be careful."

"I know," Issei replied her with a smile. After that, Asia declared him fit, and he thanked her.

 **[You know, you're quite the lucky guy.]**

"Huh? Why?"

 **[Forget it. Anyway, look up.]**

Issei did as he was told, and saw that Raynare was slowly gaining the upper hand.

"Alright," Issei said as he observed the aerial fight between the Devil and the Fallen Angel. He dismissed the Boosted Gear as he can only boost four times, he intended to save it for the climax. For now, all he could do was watch.

Raynare delivered a holy beam towards Diodora, but it was easily dodged and Diodora countered with his own demonic beam. It missed, but Diodora merely used it as a distraction because his true aim was a fist to her stomach.

"Ghuh!"

But Raynare caught the arm before Diodora could pull it. With a might cry, Raynare did a backflip and threw him towards the ground, followed by a holy beam.

This was it, Issei recalled his Boosted Gear.

Diodora managed to evade the beam, but a sudden dive from Raynare truly caught him by surprise. He ended up forming blades pointed towards Raynare in order to take a breath. Raynare did not slow her descend. She just destroyed the blades by shooting it with holy beam.

But the beam missed its mark as Diodora jumped back immediately after he created those blades as a distraction.

 **[Boost]**

From behind Diodora, Issei ran and swung his hand. But of course, Diodora easily evaded it. However, a Light Spear just barely missed him.

"What?"

The human threw another punch, but he ducked and swept Issei's feet. But once again, while the human was down, another Light Spear missed him. Seemed like the Fallen Angel was drunk.

 **[Boost]**

The human lying on the ground took him by a surprise by pulling out the Light Spear and swung it at his legs. He dodged it by jumping and using the jump to kickstart his flying, he flapped his bat-like wings.

But he forgot one thing.

As he looked up, there was the Fallen Angel with a holy beam ready at the flick of her finger.

"Fuck!"

He turned his head downwards, and saw the human with two Light Spears on each of his hand.

 **[Boost]**

 **[Transfer]**

Issei threw one of the Light Spear from the ground. But it was so sloppy that he evaded it easily.

"Gotcha."

From above him, holy beams hit him straight in the chest.

THUD

The force sent him to the ground with a thud.

"Damn you!"

With a hole in his chest, knowing that the situation had long since stopped being in his favor, Diodora escapes using a teleport circle. As Diodora was gone, the barrier around the park ceased.

Raynare went down, no doubt tired of flying when she fought. Issei was also in a similar state. While Asia can heal him, she could not restore his stamina. He was just so exhausted that he fell on his back. Captivated by the vast blue sky, he did not realize Asia and Raynare approached him.

"The sky is so vast."

"Yes it is," Asia replied.

Raynare just followed his gaze, and she could see why the boy said so.

"In this world, there are many kinds of people. Good people, bad people. Heroes, villains. And many more. I was so naïve in thinking that I can protect you alone, Asia."

"No you're not, Issei. There's no one who understands my situations, so just for your protection alone, I'm truly grateful."

"…Situations?"

It was at this moment that both of them realized that they had never shared their stories. Both of them were there when the other needed it, but they never opened their hearts and let the other inside. Issei remembered when he was back from Kyoto with wounds all over his body. Back then, he did not tell Asia anything. Maybe it was because of Dulio's letter. Dulio did not want them to enter the supernatural world. But now after the supernatural side of the world dragged them inside, they could not just ignore it anymore could they?

"Asia."

"Yes, Issei?"

"Let's make a promise. I promise to tell you I won't hide anything."

"In exchange, I also won't hide anything anymore."

Issei offered his pinky to her.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

Both flashed a content smile at each other.

"Lady Raynare, thank you for coming to my help," Asia thanked Raynare.

"Hmph," Raynare humphed, "Who's said that I was helping you? I got a score to settle with that fucking Devil. You were just conveniently at the right time and the right place."

Asia let out a giggle at her response. Raynare did not answered anything more, she just left the park.

"So, shall we be off, then?"

"Please lead the way, Issei."

Issei led Asia out of the park. Leaving the trees and stones as the mute witnesses of the battle. The crater on the middle was still there, though. Issei just hoped that anything won't be blamed on him by the authorities.

* * *

Later that night, Rias Gremory, a first year in Kuoh Academy which actually was the devil assigned to this town, got a concerning report from her familiar. Sitting on the sofa of the Occult Research Club on the school grounds, which consisted of she and her Queen, Himejima Akeno. Said Queen was brewing tea on the kitchen.

"Akeno," Rias called her.

"Yes, what is it, Rias?"

"We have to check something that my familiar found. Let's go to the park."

Akeno just nodded at her King's order. For Rias to take something seriously, it must be a serious matter.

When they arrived at the park that Rias mentioned, there were police lines blocking the entrance. However, there were no guards. She didn't know if it was the polices' carelessness or if it was intended. But Rias wouldn't waste her chance. They entered the park and what they saw made their eyes widened in shock.

A big crater was in the middle of the park. The air that surrounded them was rich with traces of holy and demonic energy. The energy never mixed, so it was kind of easy to feel them.

"Akeno… how could we miss something like this?"

"Don't blame yourself, Rias. From what I can gather, there seemed to be a fight between a Stray Devil and a strong Exorcist."

"Yes… that could explain why we did not sense anything this afternoon. Maybe the exorcist was knowledgeable in runes and before he fought, he erected a barrier around the park."

"Still, we need to include this in our reports, right?"

Rias nodded, "Tomorrow we will conduct a meeting with Sona."

* * *

"Shit, that fucking Fallen Angel… I'm gonna kill her someday!"

With a hole on his chest, Diodora Astaroth could only retreat. He hated it. It wasn't his style. But he had no other choice except this. The combination of that Fallen Angel and that Boosted Gear-wielding human overwhelmed him.

He retreated towards his mansion in Underworld. In his mansion, he lived with all the other nuns he'd corrupted and became his toys. He should've gotten a new one if it not for the bitch and that bastard.

"Marina! Come here!"

He called one of his toy to treat his injuries. He doubted it would heal fast.

However, Marina did not answer. It was strange. Marina was one of his most loyal toy after he broke her mind.

"Marina!"

He got a feel that something was wrong. It was too quiet in the mansion. Where was all of his toys?

A footstep could be heard in front of his room.

The door was opened.

"Finally. Marina, why didn't you answer my call?!"

"I'm sorry, but Marina is incapacitated. Probably… maybe… I don't know which one is this Marina you're talking about."

What greeted him was not one of his most loyal toy, Marina. But instead, it was a purple-haired woman wearing a cloak that covered all her body.

"Wh-Who are you?!"

"You don't need to do anything. All you have to do is _lay down there."_

A force was slamming him down to his bed. Hard.

"G-Guh! What is this?!"

"Really, it's a simple spell. I don't think I need to explain it to you since it's kinda your forte."

Taking sight of the purple irises glowing with amusement, Diodora gritted his teeth, "You've been making preparation of taking me down. This room is littered with spells."

"Correct. Now, as I was saying. You don't need to do anything."

The woman got to his bed, removed her cloak, and sat on his waist pinning him down. With one hand placed beside his head, and her head dangerously close to his.

"Wha-!"

He was too stunned to let out a response. He had never been like this before. Usually he was the one in control. He absolutely hated this.

"The uncomfortable expression on your face suggest that you're not liking this. But what I feel on your lower parts suggests otherwise. I guess males can never lie about being aroused."

"Shut up bitch!"

She narrowed her eyes. "You _shut up._ "

A force closed his mouth. No matter how he tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. This bitch!

Using her index finger, she traced the hole on his chest.

"Oh? What's this? Did my touch wake it up even more?"

He wanted to speak. He wanted to speak up to this bitch that assaulted him out of nowhere and make her pay for the humiliation he was feeling right now.

But he couldn't.

All that came out from his mouth was just muffled sounds.

"Don't worry. Like I said you don't need to do anything. And I mean it."

With a final touch of her index finger, his chest shone.

What?! She was casting a spell?!

His blood! He realized. She was using his blood to make a rune!

"You got it right, mister. With this, you won't be able to do anything for… hm? How much power did I pour to this spell again?"

He wanted to scream. He wanted to scream in fury but his mouth did not want to comply.

"Don't worry, I'm not constricting you or anything. I just made the regeneration around the hole on your chest slowed down for… hm, that is strange. I can't seem to remember how much magic I poured in. I guess excitement does that to you."

She stood up, left his body laying down in the bed, and put her cloak on, "Don't worry, after I left this… humble abode, the spell I put around the house will be dispersed. Well, except the one on your hole… I mean your chest. Pfft," she held back a laugh at the last one. She then left.

Five minutes later, Diodora let out a bloodcurdling scream that made even the most loyal of his toys cower in fear.

* * *

Outside Diodora's mansion, the cloaked figure smiled amusingly.

"That was fun. Where to go next… hm? Let's see. Kyoto? Akiba? Nay, both has been solved. Skipping that town then that left… Ah!" she snapped her finger in recognition, "France, here we go."

* * *

 **Chapter XIII  
The Path Chosen by Her**

* * *

 **A/N: To those who read this after waiting a long time, and to those who read it immediately after reading the previous chapter, I welcome you to the latest chapter.**

 **So this is the conclusion of the Asia's Stalker arc. My friend, Bigreader in the Omniverse beta-ed this. Many-many thanks to him. How was it? Was it to your satisfaction? Or did you hope for something different from this chapter? Well, for those who satisfied, I thank you from the bottom of my heart and for those who have not been satisfied, I hope you can pour your ideas for your own stories.**

 **Admittedly, even I, the writer feel that this chapter's weakness is the setup to the fight. I could not quite capture the terrified expression Asia experienced in seeing a loved one stabbed with multiple blades. Mainly because, you know, I've never experienced it myself, I hope I never experience it myself actually.**

 **This chapter also marks the first intro of Rias and co to this story. Can you believe it?! I think this is the first running High School DxD story with Issei as not godlike protagonist which has no Rias in the first twelve chapter. If it is indeed true, then I'm honored.**

 **And so with this chapter I end the first phase of this fic. That is, the introduction phase. Starting from next chapter, we enter the second phase. I will continue relying on your support for the next phase. What will the second phase entail? And am I even planned it thoroughly and not just making it up as I go? Well, that's a secret for another time.**

 **And lastly I want to say that the progress for chapter fourteen is slow. And no, it's not because I did not plan the arc thoroughly. I did plan the serious and story-moving part, what halted my progress is as I fear in several previous chapter. I hit the blocks on _writing slice of life parts_! And no, it's not just a normal slice of life part, it's the slice of life parts that incorporate several subtle keypoints for later arc's reveal so yeah… you might be forced to wait longer for the next chapter. I'm sorry.**

 **And I pray that the next chapter will come soon as I shut my laptop down.**

 **-KurobaraIto**

 **P.S. You're not speculating on the last part of this chapter, are you?**


	14. A Light-hearted Tutoring Session

Inside a room in the Vatican, a secret meeting between the God's Right Seat was being held.

"She hasn't come back," the yellow robed Vento of the Front spoke agitatedly. She was tapping the table in a stable rhythm.

"Everybody knows it, don't say something unnecessary like that," replied the green-clad Terra of the Left.

Meanwhile, Acqua of the Back was silent, letting the two of them bicker like children.

"Stop," a single word from the redheaded Fiamma of the Right made Vento and Terra become silent. "She hasn't come back. Delaying using _that_ will just lead to disadvantage. Bring _that_ out."

"It raises the question on who will do it," Acqua spoke his thought.

"Striking Devil territory like that would be amusing. I will do it," Vento offered herself.

"Does it have to do with the fact that Lucifer's little sister is stationed there?" the green-clad man taunted her.

The only woman in the room just glared heatedly at Terra.

"You and I know that's just a bonus."

"I wonder if it's just a bonus for you," the smirk on Terra's face made her want to strangle the man.

"Shut your mouth!"

" _Calm down._ "

The tension rising was squashed down like a bug by the redheaded man.

"Vento, prepare yourself for the trip. We have to get the Red Dragon Emperor on our side. Meeting dismissed."

* * *

 **Pawn  
A High School DxD Fanfiction**

* * *

Xenovia Quarta was sweating. With a training sword held between her hands, and the figure of her mentor and guardian in front of her, smiling widely, with another training sword pointed at her.

"Xenovia! Your stances are all weird! I did not teach you to be like this!"

"I'm sorry, Teacher Griselda."

"Xenovia…" her tone changed completely from cold teacher-like to a warm mother-like one. Xenovia just sighed when she heard that.

"There is something on my mind. That's it," she confessed bluntly to her mentor-figure.

Said mentor-figure stared sharply at her, before she patted her head, "it's about Durandal, huh?"

"Seems like I cannot lie to you, Teacher Griselda."

"Is it because you think you're not worthy to wield it?"

Xenovia just tilted her head, "Why would I think of something like that when Durandal is the one who choose me? No. I am not thinking about that, Teacher."

Griselda Quarta just smiled bitterly. Xenovia was too blockheaded to worry about the slightest thing like that. Then again her blockheadedness might be because she was suppressing her emotions. Being an exorcist at a young age was surely taxing not only to her mind but also her body.

She had heard about a young exorcist who snapped and was exiled by the Vatican because he became too dangerous. She hoped the girl who had become like her daughter would not go down that path.

"Then what's on your thought, Xenovia?"

"I'm waiting for Durandal to talk to me. But it hasn't said anything yet."

At that, Griselda just sighed.

"Xenovia… how many times do I have to say it, Durandal is not a sentient sword."

"Bu-But how could it choose me when it is not sentient? I believe Durandal is capable of thinking. Else, it could be wielded by anyone. Now I just have to find a way for us to communicate."

Just as Griselda opened her mouth to answer, someone cut her off.

"Excuse me, Miss Quarta. Mr. Strada said he's expecting you in five minutes."

It was a priest who called her.

"Perfect. Xenovia, come with me. Old Man Vasco probably has the answer to your problem."

There was a hopeful look on her face, "You mean he will know how to communicate with Durandal?"

"…Didn't you remember the history lesson? Old Man Vasco is the previous wielder of Durandal. I'm sure you can learn a thing or two about it from him," Including the fact that it was not sentient, Griselda thought on her mind.

"Yes. Maybe I will learn the way to understand Durandal better."

Griselda truly wanted to retort but she held her tongue. Old Man Vasco would surely know how to talk her out of it.

When they arrived, she found Dulio inside.

"Fancy seeing you here, Dulio. Don't you have a mission in Russia?"

"I would be there now if it's not for Old Man Vasco calling me. Speaking of which, the one behind you is…" Dulio trailed off.

"Yes, this is the current wielder of Durandal, Xenovia Quarta. You could say she's my protégé," Griselda patted her on the shoulder as they waited for the man who called them to appear.

"I still don't know why Durandal chose to skip over a generation and came to you instead, but I think you'll do good with it," Dulio smiled at the red-faced Xenovia. Being praised by the Strongest Exorcist was such an experience.

Griselda gritted her teeth, "Why are you saying that as if Durandal is sentient? Durandal is not. Please stop giving Xenovia wild ideas about it."

"Eh? Did I say something like that…? I did, didn't I? Well, don't worry too much about it. Sentient or not, in the end, it's in your hand."

A moment later, the Cardinal Priest of Vatican Vasco Strada entered the room. For Xenovia, this was the first time she met him personally, the last time she saw him was when she received Durandal, and even then it was mostly ceremonial. It might not be showing on her face, but inside, she was a nervous wreck. In front of her was the past user of Durandal, someone whom she needed to surpass as the current wielder.

"Ah, Griselda, Dulio, good. Hm? Durandal-user?" Vasco eyed Griselda.

"Yes, well, forgive me if it's too presumptuous. Xenovia here had quite the imagination saying that Durandal is sentient. I am sure as the previous wielder, you can shed a light on her before our meeting began."

"Hmm," Vasco adopted a thinking pose, "how should I say it… saying that Durandal is sentient is not right, but saying it's a normal sword is not right either. You know that Durandal chose its wielder right? I don't know the exact mechanics, but our Lord put some kind of… will? It is seeking the fitting partner of the current generation, and will always be with them, unless it senses a stronger potential wielder, like what happened to Xenovia here, then it will be hers."

Griselda could not say anything.

"Excuse me," Xenovia's usual stoic voice was nowhere to be heard. When she uttered those words, her voice was as soft as silk, "if it were not too much trouble, can you tell me how to communicate with it better?"

To say that she was intimidated by the towering figure in front of her was an understatement.

"Treat it like it's your partner. It has quite a superiority complex, especially towards a new wielder like you. I still remember clearly when I was handed it by the previous wielder, boy it was hard to crack the shell around its heart."

"I see… thank you," Xenovia bowed her head in respect.

Griselda sighed in defeat, "now you have your answer Xenovia. You're dismissed."

Xenovia nodded and left the room. Leaving the three to be debriefed by Vasco.

"What's the matter, old man?" Dulio asked Vasco.

"Griselda, you miss Asia don't you?"

"Eh?" she tilted her head in confusion, "I did say that before… why?"

"Dulio, explain."

Said man just sighed in resignation, "Griselda, Asia is fine. She's now in Japan, being taken care by someone I quite trust."

"Really?"

Like Dulio, she also cared greatly for the former nun. However, unlike Dulio who saw her as a little sister, she saw her as a daughter figure not unlike Xenovia. Of course when the news about her whereabouts was known, she would jump at the chance to see her again.

"Wait," her face adopted a scowl, "who's taking care of her?"

"That's the thing," Dulio got a sheepish expression on his handsome face, "I kinda forgot to ask his address. I just know his general area. And I also forgot to give him my contact info, so I can't contact him either."

"I was hoping that you can find the residence of Hyoudou Issei and then give him Dulio's number. That way, knowing Asia's condition can be done anytime. Though international calling is expensive…"

"I'll do it! Just give me the general area and information about this Hyoudou Issei! In fact, do it quickly so I won't miss the plane to Japan!"

* * *

After meeting the Cardinal Priest Vasco Strada, Xenovia went back to the training ground. The words from the Cardinal Priest floating around inside her mind. Be Durandal's partner, huh? Could she do it? Well, no use worrying about it without doing anything. She should try to be Durandal's partner first.

…

…

How?

She halted as her mind could not determine the course of action needed to be Durandal's partner. Being raised in church and being prepared to be exorcist did not come with the instruction to wield Durandal.

Oh well, maybe spending time with Durandal would work.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice. In the name of the saint whom reside within this blade, please come, Durandal."

She put her hand inside the distorted space beside her. Due to Durandal's immense strength, one could not easily bring it anywhere with her, especially since she was a total newbie in using it. So Griselda sealed it in a pocket dimension for her.

After bringing out the sword from the pocket dimension, Xenovia swung it lightly to take a feel. It was still as hard as before to wield it.

"Fuuuu…"

Taking a deep breath, Xenovia entered the stance that Griselda had taught her long time ago. Gripping Durandal with both her hands, Xenovia released her breath with a shout while slashing the air.

"Haaaa!"

She repeated the motion with some variation for about fifteen minutes before the door to the training ground was opened.

"Excuse me. I booked this training ground from 12 PM to 3 PM."

A voice startled her swung and due to the momentum, Xenovia fell to the ground.

"Ah…" she looked at the time displayed by the clock above the door. True enough, it was five minutes after twelve o'clock. She brushed the dust around her butt before she bowed her head.

"I'm sorry I did not realize the time," she turned up her head to see whose time had she wasted. Imagine her surprise when she found the tall and muscular figure of William Orwell, the renowned priest, exorcist, mercenary, knight, and hero. Even now she could not understand how he got mercenary and knight together on his infamous title. On his hand, he was gripping a huge sword exceeding three meters in length. To Xenovia, the sword was a beautiful piece of art that was just slightly topped by Durandal on her hand.

The figure of William Orwell stared at her eyes. It actually made her uncomfortable, the stoic look on his face was even more stoic than her. His eyes then trailed downwards to the sword in Xenovia's hand. He raised his brow when he saw it.

"So this is the legendary Durandal who skipped over a generation, huh?"

Seeing the intimidating figure in front of her, she then thought that maybe he was one of the candidates meant to wield Durandal before her, but Durandal did not chose anyone in his generation.

Xenovia just nodded at the question, and excuse herself. The man –William Orwell– just acknowledged her with a nod before he went to the middle of the training ground.

Before closing the door, Xenovia actually hesitated to do it. She saw the huge sword on his hand, and how easy he wielded it. She knew about the infamous William Orwell, therefore she knew that the sword on his hand was Ascalon, the Dragon Slayer sword. Admittedly, she didn't know much about it except the legend, but for it to fall on his hand meant that he knew how to wield it, right?

Xenovia decided.

She opened the door again and came running towards the moving figure.

"Excuse me, Mr. William Orwell."

He dropped his stance and faced her.

"Please teach me how to be a partner of a sword."

* * *

The sound of the cashier machine ringing as the customer finished paying for the item they bought came into Raynare's ears. She smiled at the leaving customer, and the customer replied back, before she scowled at him from behind.

Did he think she wouldn't notice him leering at her? Disgusting. This was why she did not want to take a job involving humans. But what could she do to gain money except this? She hated humans. She hated the way they depended on currency.

And most importantly, she hated herself for doing this.

Her attention went back to the cashier as another customer brought the item they wanted to buy to the cashier.

This was her life now.

"Welcome, please put the items here to make it easier," she gestured to the vacant space between the barcode reader and the computer.

"Huh? Who would have thought you'd be working here?"

She froze.

That voice…

When she glanced at the customer's face, an amused face of Hyoudou Issei greeted her. This fucking guy…

"What do you want?" she rudely asked him.

The man shook his head, "Nothing. I'm just glad seeing you like this."

She took one of the item, a snack, and scanned it using the barcode reader, "It's not like I'm enjoying this, you know. I need the money."

He nodded in understanding, "I see, I see."

The occasional beeping sound of the barcode being scanned was interrupted when Issei spoke to her.

"Hey, you might think of it as nothing, or you might deny it altogether, but I haven't said my thanks to you for last week so, thank you."

She snorted, "Sure whatever. Do know that it's not my intention to help you."

"So we're friends?"

"No. Who wants to be a friend with a pervert like you? Anyway, here," she gave Issei the items that had been packed, "the total is 823 yen."

Issei gave the money and accepted the items.

"Thanks, Raynare."

"My name is Amano Yuuma, idiot. Don't you see my nametag?"

She saw Issei glanced at her chest… she doubted the pervert saw her nametag and instead, focused his attention on her assets.

"Eyes up, perv. And go away, there's a line behind you."

"Yeah yeah," he replied and went away.

However, as he opened the door, he dropped the bag on his hand, and he went down on a knee. Of course it attracted the attention of everyone in the convenience store.

"Oi, you're okay there?" Raynare called out from the cashier.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, it's just suddenly my body feels faint."

The Boosted Gear wielder left the convenience store. Raynare got no time to watch him because the line was quite long.

"Next, please."

* * *

As Issei arrived at his destination, that was, Rena's house, the feeling he got on the convenience store came back. Issei clutched his head, suddenly his body feels light.

Issei was at Rena's house for the newly dubbed 'Operation Enter Kuoh Academy', which was basically he, Motohama, Matsuda, and Rena tutored each other. Although, Rena was the one doing the tutoring most of time.

Rena's grade was the best amongst the four of them, with only English holding her back. Motohama was surprisingly good with Math, but below average in others. Matsuda was average, considering he spent most of his time on baseball club. And Issei, well, replace Math with English and his grade was similar to Motohama.

When he entered the living room of Sakurazuki household, he was greeted by the sight of Motohama and Matsuda scribbling something on paper, with Rena overseeing them. Rena seemed to have felt his presence, because she greeted him.

"Hei, Hyoudou-kun."

Issei just raised his hand in recognition, "Here's the snack."

Instantly Motohama and Matsuda stopped doing whatever they were doing.

"Finally!"

"You're late!"

They immediately went to grab the plastic bag that Issei held on his hand.

"What the hell?! I'm the one who spent my energy walking from here to the convenience store! At least let me recover my wasted energy first!"

"It's your fault that you lost the rock paper scissor!"

"Yeah! Now give me that!"

The sight of three middle school boy basically playing tug of war using the plastic bag containing the snack they wanted to eat appeared in front of Rena. She found them amusing.

"Now now, guys. Who said that you can eat that now? Motohama-kun, Matsuda-kun, finish your assignment first," said perverts just muttered yes and went back to doing the assignment she had given them lifelessly. Meanwhile, Issei pumped his fist. "That goes for you too, Hyoudou-kun. You need to help us cover the English subject first before you can eat the snack."

Instantly he went to Motohama's side and started writing something on a paper lifelessly.

She couldn't help it, the way their mood instantly changed made her laugh.

Motohama, Issei, and Matsuda turned their heads only to see their first female friend laughing on the floor. They tilted their head, not understanding what she found funny. Judging from her look, it was also very funny. The three looked at each other, and shrugged, before they went back to doing their own things.

It was not even a moment later that Matsuda's pencil broke.

"Uh, Sakurazuki-san, do you have a sharpener?"

"It's on my pencil case, you won't miss it," Sakurazuki also went back to oversee the three of them.

"Thanks," Matsuda said as his hand rummaged Rena's pink pencil case.

Issei was concentrating on finishing the assignment that Rena gave, for today, they will cover Science and English, so the overseer was Rena and Issei. As he continued thinking about the formula needed to answer the question on the paper, the sound of Matsuda sharpening his pencil entered Issei's ear.

"Thanks again, Sakurazuki-san," Matsuda said after he finished sharpening his pencil.

Out of relief because he wouldn't hear the annoying sound again, Issei glanced at Matsuda.

He jumped in fright.

"Wha!"

His heartbeat rose. His breath became erratic. His eyes widened and his pupil shrunk _as if he was scared of something._

"Ise?"

"Ise?"

"Hyoudou-kun?"

Three pair of concerned eyes looked straight at him. Issei put his hand on where his heart was, and tried to calm his breath. His eyes scanned his surroundings, searching for the unknown threat that made him jumped in fright.

What was that? Issei thought frantically.

As he realized that he was inside Rena's house, and there was nothing threatening him, Issei let out a deep breath.

"Sorry," he said with a sigh.

"What was that, Ise?"

"Don't scare us like that."

"Yeah, I thought there were bugs or something."

Issei stared at Rena for a moment, "…there were, Sakurazuki-san."

"Kyaaa!" Rena instantly jumped to the sofa.

Issei eyed Motohama and Matsuda. Both of them got the message and the three laughed seeing Rena whimpering on the sofa. It took Rena a while before she realized Issei was scaring her. When she did, she glared at Issei.

"W-Well, Sakurazuki-san, do-don't be that angry, that was just a payback for earlier! Just a payback!"

"Jerk!" Rena threw the book she was holding to Issei. Issei ducked, and the book somehow found its place on Matsuda's face.

"Ouch, goddammit Ise!" Matsuda threw his book to Issei.

"What the hell?! Why are you throwing it at me!" Issei shouted as he dodged the book again. Issei picked a book and threw it to Matsuda, but somehow it hit Motohama. Was his aim that bad?

"Now you've done it, Ise!"

As Motohama was about to throw another book, his head was hit from behind by Rena. Motohama just cursed and threw his book to Issei.

"Me again?!"

"How can I purposely hurt Sakurazuki-san you idiot?!"

"That's sexist! Sakurazuki-san! Tell him that he's wrong!"

Rena just smiled seeing the chaos in front of her eyes. To her, this was how friendship should be. Having fun together…

"What's the ruckus here?"

From behind, her mother stepped into the living room, and saw the mess that the four middle schooler created.

"You three! What an ungrateful children?! You've been accepted here with my hospitality and you dare mock me?!"

"She drew the first blood!"

"She drew the first blood!"

"She drew the first blood!"

…okay, she knew that the none of the three was placed within the top ten the smartest guy in her middle school. But even the most idiotic person would realize that blaming the daughter of the house owner would backfire on them, even if it was the truth.

In retaliation, she just smiled innocently at her mother, whose expression rapidly change between fury, concern, disgust, and had she mentioned fury? Well, she did draw the first blood, with throwing her book to Issei, so before her mother can rant about delinquents, bad influences, no manners, ungrateful children, and her baby girl, ew, she hated the last part, she cut her mother's words that was on the tip of her tongue.

"Mother. I did throw the book first."

"What are you saying sweetheart? You don't need to defend these… these… these _brat!"_ she emphasized on the 'brat', as if it was some kind of insult. Well, she thought. If it was thrown to a barely teenager who has issues with authority like the three, and judging by the look on their face, it was insulting enough for them.

Oh, and looking at her mother funny face, it was worth it to instigate the fight.

Slowly, she shook her head.

"I know you don't like them," her mother winced at her bluntness in front of them. "And I'm pretty sure they know it," judging by the almost unnoticeable nod on Issei's head, she was quite correct. "But what I'm saying is the truth. I instigate the fight. It was fun while it lasted."

Okay maybe the last part was unnecessary, but like before, seeing the funny face her mother expressed like it was impossible to comprehend that her precious daughter thought a barbarian rituals of throwing things to assert superiority to be fun.

Suddenly, she was glad being friends with the three idiots.

Trying to regain her footing because the ball dropped by her daughter had thrown her off balance, one Sakurazuki Rika just glared at the three delinquents who invaded her baby girl's personal space in the name of studying before she went back to her rooms.

After Rena's mother went away, Issei, Motohama, Matsuda, and Rena stared at each other before laughter could be heard from the living room of Sakurazuki household.

* * *

Evening came, and as their tutoring session for today was finished, the three non-resident of Sakurazuki household was preparing themselves to go home. Issei was collecting his books which at one point thrown to every corner of the living room. Motohama helped Issei because his books which at one point spread at every corner of the living room was mixed with Issei. Matsuda who brought the least item already on his shoes in the front door. As for Rena, she was trying to make them eat dinner there.

"Come on, Hyoudou-kun, Motohama-kun, at least stay for dinner."

Bringing another book to be collected from under the table, Issei shook his head, "We don't want to intrude your family dinner."

"Three sessions of tutoring, and your excuse is always the same. Please, Hyoudou-kun, Motohama-kun, do it for me as your friend?"

Motohama made the mistake to look at her face. While Rena thought her look was average, on the students' eyes it was not. She was incredibly cute. And the way she asked them to have dinner with her made her looked even cuter than usual. His mouthed opened, ready to answer a cute girl's plea.

"Sakurazuki-san. That look may work on Motohama because he never saw any cute girls all his life. But if you think that you can enthrall me with your cute look, then you're mistaken!"

She just laughed. That was right. She laughed.

One of the difference between Rena and other girls her age was that, she laughed. While other girls tried to be cute by giggling and whatever the hell they did to be cute, Rena never tried to be cute. Every time she did something cute was unconsciously like just now.

Well, the first time they conversed, she giggled. And the heavenly sound of her giggle soothed the heart of Issei, Motohama, and Matsuda. But over time, she stopped giggling and started to outright laughing with them.

To the three, laughing together with a friend like her was better than hearing any heavenly giggle.

Issei and Motohama looked at each other, before they smiled at Rena.

"Maybe we'll take that offer later."

"Yeah. See you, Sakurazuki-san."

"Okay then. Are you sure you don't need me to escort you to the front door?"

Issei laughed a little, "Yeah, it's going to be hard for Matsuda."

Rena titled her head in confusion. She did not understand why Issei brought up Matsuda all of sudden.

"Don't mind him," Motohama reply. The two then went to the front door where Matsuda waited for them. The three then left Sakurazuki household together.

"Was it so hard to say your goodbye to Sakurazuki-san, Matsuda?" Motohama brought up the reason for Matsuda's absence when Issei and him said their goodbye with a devious grin on his face.

"Shut up!" Matsuda replied with a red face. "You're not the one who finds her attractive!"

"Well, we do. I mean, Sakurazuki-san is cute. She's kind. She's awesome. We understand, Matsuda," Issei interjected, also with a grin. "It's just we don't have a crush on her."

"I'm not! I don't have a crush on anyone!"

"Well, we didn't say anything about you having crush on anyone, Matsuda."

"The fact that you brought it up just makes us more suspicious of you."

"Aaargggh! I don't want to have a heart to heart in a time like this!" Matsuda ran, leaving Issei and Motohama who laughed at his embarrassed expression. Truly, annoying each other was fun.

"Well then, Ise. I think this is the time when we part for the day," Motohama said when he realized he was at the intersection near his house.

"Yeah," Issei waved his hand at the retreating figure of Motohama. Usually the first to part ways was Motohama because his house is nearest from Rena's house, and then Matsuda, before Issei arrived at his house as his house is the farthest from Rena's. But since Matsuda ran away earlier, Issei was alone on his way home. Normally, this wasn't a problem. However, Issei forgot something.

"Ouch!"

Issei fell to his knee. His hand let loose the bag he carried, and clutched his head.

"This again? Ugh, I feel lightheaded. What's happening?"

Well, Issei looked back to the last month of his life while collecting his bag. There was nothing worth mentioning in the last month. He just helped Asia, Kunou-chan, saved by Seekvaira, saved Asia with Raynare's help, that was it.

"Meh, maybe I just need some rest."

His eyesight flickered. He could not keep focus of the sight in front of his eyes. Somehow they were shaking. But for the lane and houses to be shaking was impossible except when earthquakes happened. Was there an earthquake?

"Eh?"

Issei fell unconscious and his body fell with a thud.

* * *

Looking out to the night sky from the window beside his desk, Detective Uchimaku Hayabusa from Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department sighed in resignation. His desk was full of unchecked paperwork. Taking a sip of his coffee, he lamented.

"Come on, the reason why I put myself to be field investigator is because I don't want to deal with this kind of work. Why the hell did my boss assigned this to me?"

The paperwork that his superior assigned to him was the reports of several cases in the past two weeks. He had to check them all, and make a summary before presenting it to his superior.

When he was about to continue checking the paperwork, his phone vibrated.

"Huh, who would call me this late at night?" he saw the name on his phone and to his surprise it was the eccentric doctor.

"Good evening, Tsubaki-san. Is there a reason why you're calling me this late?"

 _"Ah, Uchimaku-kun, I'm just a little lonely."_

"I doubt it. You're not the type to do socializing just because you're lonely. So what do you want to tell me? Or ask me?"

 _"Maa, maa, Uchimaku-kun. How rude. This is why you don't have a girlfriend. You need to be more considerate to other people."_

"I should be the one saying that to you!"

 _"Hahaha, but seriously, Uchimaku-kun. I just want to say thank you for using my service these past three years."_

"Huh? Are you going somewhere with this?"

 _"Correct. Several days ago, I got an offer from a private corporation to be the head of Research and Development Division. I have already accepted the offer and my work starts tomorrow. So unfortunately I can't do any work for the police anymore. That's one of the condition for me to accept the offer. That's why, for the past three years, thank you for using my service."_

"You're welcome, Tsubaki-san. We from the police department also thank you for your service. Without your expertise, who knows how many case would still be mysteries."

 _"Oh yeah, there's also another reason for my call. Just yesterday I visited the forensic lab of the police department to borrow something, imagine my surprise when I recognizes a sample of blood and saw the report for them. Remember the kid you picked up to see me? That's his blood alright. The foreign chemical formula that I still don't know is still there. From what I saw in the report, a large amount of his blood is found and is going to be used as an evidence for vandalism and destruction of public properties. I suggest you look this up and help the kid. God knows how Japanese people loves normalcy, and the kid's life will stop being normal the moment polices detains him and the fact is publicized."_

"I see… I will look into it, thank you for telling me this."

 _"Try to help the kid. He helped you before, right?"_

And with that, the eccentric doctor ended the call.

That boy, huh? If he remembered it correctly, his name was Hyoudou Issei. He had been the next victim of the serial killer in Akihabara. At least, until one morning when he came and the receptionist got a message for him.

'What belongs to that side comes back to that side,' it said. 'Former next victim,' it continued.

He knew the message was from him. But he was dying to know about what happened. He wanted to come to his house and get the details, but works from higher ups swamped him and without him realizing, it already had been more than two weeks. True to his words, the serial killing died down, and soon Akihabara was flooded by people again. It went back to normal without people ever knowing the horror that once terrorized the people.

He didn't know for sure if that Hyoudou Issei is the one responsible for stopping the serial killing, but for him to be the one sending him the message, he must had been involved in whatever happened.

"Let's see," he skimmed the reports, scanning for any case of destruction of public properties and vandalism. After five minutes of searching, he found it.

"Hmm," he muttered as he read the report thoroughly. "There was a large amount of blood, but the charges are destruction of private properties and vandalism. This looks like some kind of joke. Large amount of blood means wounds. That means he's a victim. Goddamn that kid sure has it rough." Being two victims of two different case was unusual, and this kid did it. "Anyway, let's bring this up to Mishima-san. I'll persuade him to let me take over this case. That way, I'll get to interrogate him and then I will get the full story of the Akihabara serial killer's identities."

* * *

"Hayabusa, I truly should thank you."

After ending the call, Doctor Tsubaki talked to himself while analysing a vial of transparent liquid.

"After all, without you and your explanation, my eyes will still be closed towards _them._ Without you, they will not notice me."

He put back the vial to its place.

Looking over the lab that he had been using since over eight years, he smiled to himself.

"Time to pack things up."

More than two hours passed with him packing the essential things that he owned and not what the hospital owned.

"Done. I can't believe my personal things is just my papers and samples. Everything is owned by the hospital. Oh well, I bet their labs will be more resourceful than this."

A knock at the door, signalling his last moment in this lab.

"I'll miss this lab."

Opening the door, he was greeted by a man in black suits.

"Greetings, doctor. I am tasked in helping you bringing your belongings to the car prepared in the front."

"Nah, no need. I'll bring it myself. An uncouth person like you wouldn't know how to handle the belongings of someone like me."

If he paid more attention to his surroundings, he would see a vein popped in the head of the man who walked behind him.

"We thank you for accepting our offer."

"I don't care. As long as I get better labs and access to samples for more research, even working for a _criminal organization_ like yours is acceptable."

With that, the eccentric doctor looked back at the hospital building that had become his home for the past eight years.

Goodbye, light.

He then focused on the black car in front of him.

He smiled.

Welcome, darkness.

* * *

 **Chapter XIV  
A Light-hearted Tutoring Session**

* * *

 **A/N: Why hello, it's been a while. This is the next instalment of Pawn. This covers the follow up of the previous arc and the start of the new arc. What do you think about it? This chapter is beta-ed by Bigreader in the Omniverse. Without him this will be worse than it is now.**

 **I truly have no talent in writing vague scene, the God's Right Seat part is the worst part in this chapter. And what I like is the Xenovia part, any of you fans of her, are you satisfied? And then we get slice of life scene which I stuck as I have said in the previous chapter. Seriously, for some reason it needs like three rewrites. And then we got Hayabusa the detective and Tsubaki the eccentric doctor. Do you think those two are only one off character? What do you think will happen in next chapter?**

 **For those who noticed, yes, I said William Orwell got Ascalon, and is famous for it. As he's an expy from TAMnI, the big Ascalon he wields come from TAMnI, so where's DxD's Ascalon? Don't worry, I got a plan for that. I made it like that because well, TAMnI's Ascalon is a trademark of him, and because it's fucking cool. For you who want to know the details, just search for Ascalon in TAMnI wikia.**

 **Anyway, several days ago I watched Horizon anime, after I delayed it for more than one year. I want to get into the series but as I read the novel I can't understand anything, so I thought the anime is a good medium for a new reader to enter.**

 **What a fun ride it was. Kawakami is on another level. If Kamachi is a program, then Kawakami is a superior program with how he wrote that thick book you call _light_ novel and release it in the same timeframe as average LN writer release their light novels. Seriously, I've seen the physical copy of Horizon novel, and it's like two or three light novel stacked as comparison. And also, Toori is a magnificent useless awesome bastard of a leader, at least in the anime, don't spoil anything to me!**

 **So, I pray for ideas to come sooner to me.**

 **-KurobaraIto**


End file.
